Draco Sinister
by Ci Evans Potter
Summary: Tradução da fanfic da Cassandra Claire. Quando Hermione é sequestrada, Harry e Draco tem de se juntar para salvala de um Mal de mil anos que aterroriza todo o mundo bruxo. Espadas demoníacas amaldiçoadas, poçoes do amor, viagens no tempo, dementadores...
1. Sonhos Ruins

**Sinopse:** Quando Hermione é sequestrada, Harry e Draco tem de se juntar para salva-la de um Mal de mil anos que aterroriza todo o mundo bruxo. Espadas demoníacas amaldiçoadas, poçoes do amor, viagens no tempo, dementadores, dragões voadores e todo mundo morre pelo menos uma vez, exeto quando eles não morrem.

**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada em personagens e situações que foram criados e pertencem à J. K. Rowling, várias editoras, incluindo, mas não limitada a Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books e Warner Bros. Nenhum lucro está sendo feito e não há intenção alguma de infringir nenhuma patente ou direito autoral. Esse trabalho contém frases de filmes e séries de televisão, incluindo, mas não limitando a Buffy, a Caça-Vampiros, Babylon 5, Red Dwarf, Monty Python, NewsRadio, e Friends. Outras citações serão feitas onde forem necessárias. Eu coleciono frases engraçadas, mas nem sempre sei de onde vêm; sintam-se livres pra me dizer se souberem.

N/T: Bom, eu vou começar dizendo o porque eu estou traduzindo essa fanfiction: ela é simplesmente demais! meu quando eu li, simplesmente adorei e achei q uma fic dessa tinha q ser traduzida para o português! Então, eu pedi autorizaçao para a autora Cassandra Claire (mandem um email pra ela, ela merece!) e ela medeu. Ahn, uma outra vez eu achei uma tradução de Draco Sinister, mas era simplesmente muito ruim, tipo a tradutora inventou umas coisas que nao existiam na fic original,essaé outra razão deu ter tomado a iniciativa de começar esse projeto (sim, é um projeto, porqueô historinha grande viu!). Claro, que pretendo até traduzir Draco Veritas que é a continuação deste, mas que provavelmtne vai acontecer num futuro bem distante. Ahn...ah! sim, ia esquecendo! Antes de Draco Sinister vem Draco Dormiens, que já foi traduzido pela Fabiana ("www" . "dracodormiens" . "cjb" . "br")por mais um monte de gente, eu suponho, mas foi nesse site q eu li. Eu aconselho, quem nao leu ainda e pretende ler Draco Sinister para ler, porque muita coisa depende da primeira história.

ahn... é isso!

bjos, boa leitura!

PS: eu só vou postar o proximo cap quando eu tiver o terceiro pronto e o 3 quando eu tiver o 4 pronto e assim por diante!

* * *

**- Capítulo 1 -**

**...Sonhos ruins...**

_E novamente, o mesmo sonho: morte, sangue e terror. Ele deitava na lama num campo de batalha, e em volta dele, havia cenas de um pesadelo: duendes com espadas afiadas corriam perto dele, carregando cabeças decapitadas de bruxos em seus punhos. Gigantes, gritando, arrancavam cada membro dos homens com apenas a força de seus braços, e jogavam essas partes de corpo pelo campo como se fossem confetes cadavéricos. Por todo canto havia gritos dos que morriam e dos que estavam mortos. E sangue, muito sangue, ele estava coberto por sangue. _

_Um cavalo negro empinou-se sobre ele, tocando o céu com suas patas. Não havia cavaleiro ou amazona sobre ele, mas havia um emblema: um dragão prateado sobre o fundo negro. Ele cobriu seu rosto com seus braços, e as patas desceram lancinantes..._

Draco acordou bruscamente, suando frio, e se sentindo nauseado. Ele rolou pela cama e apoiou sua cabeça sobre seus braços. Não era a primeira vez que ele tinha um pesadelo do gênero; eles haviam se tornado cada vez mais freqüentes desde que ele deixara Hogwarts e fora para a escola de Magid. Ele sentou-se na cama, deixando a gelada luz do luar tocar seu rosto. Se ao menos houvesse alguém com quem ele pudesse falar, a quem ele pudesse contar...

Harry? Não. Não Harry. Sua mãe? Ela estava saindo de férias com Sirius, isso só a iria preocupar. Sirius? Draco considerou a idéia por um instante. Sirius estava sempre cheio de conselhos e era difícil ele ficar chateado. Mas ele poderia contar à Narcisa.

E então havia Hermione.

Draco sentou-se e procurou sua varinha, que estava na mesa de cabeceira da cama.

_- Lumos _- ele sussurrou, e uma brecha de luz brotou da ponta da varinha.

Ele poderia, logicamente, ter conseguido luz sem o uso da varinha, mas Magids sem treino não deveriam executar feitiços sem varinha, ou assim ele havia sido avisado.

Ele pegou um pedaço de papel e uma caneta, e equilibrou-o em seus joelhos, pensativo. Escreveu o nome dela, _Hermione_, e então, parou. E se ela contasse a Harry? Não. Ela não faria isso. Mas o que ele poderia contar a ela? Hermione, eu estou tendo pesadelos, o mesmo sonho todas as noites, eu não sei por quê. Ela pensaria que ele estava ficando louco, e talvez estivesse mesmo. Como seu pai lhe havia dito, havia loucos na família. E, considerando que o seu pai era um paciente do Centro de Tratamento St. Mungo's para Criminosos Insanos, Draco não estava muito longe disso.

Draco permaneceu sentado por bastante tempo, encarando a folha de papel em branco, incapaz de pensar em nada para escrever. Finalmente, ele amassou o papel e o jogou pela janela. E então, deitou ainda acordado, olhando para o teto até o amanhecer.

* * *

_Querida Hermione, _

_Obrigado por me escrever tão rápido... foi ótimo ter uma carta esperando por mim quando eu cheguei, e diga à Sra. Weasley que eu adorei a suéter que ela me mandou, mesmo estando um calor infernal aqui, e o chocolate também, mesmo Draco tendo o comido sem permissão. Eu mencionei que ele e eu dividimos o mesmo quarto? Nós somos os únicos garotos ingleses aqui para o programa, então, nos enfiaram juntos. Eu disse a eles que eu preferiria ficar no quarto de um garoto da Transilvânia, que sequer fala inglês, e que não sai à luz do dia, mas não teve jeito. _

_A escola é bastante parecida com Hogwarts, em alguns aspectos: fica num castelo, na verdade, um forte que pertencia a Godric Gryffindor. Eu aposto que Godric tinha muitos inimigos e não se importava que soubessem disso: os canhões estão posicionados para todos os lados, e também há um fosso, e alguns caldeirões bem grandes, que ele provavelmente usava para jogar óleo quente nas forças inimigas. _

_Até agora, nós só tivemos uma aula, e ninguém disse nada sobre nos ensinar a usar nossos poderes, eles só falam em controle, em controlar as nossas emoções para não acabarmos destruindo um quarteirão inteiro... ou transformá-lo em neve azul... mas, em todo caso, Draco já sabe como controlar suas emoções, então eu não sei o que ele acha que vai aprender aqui. Eu acho que ele só não queria ficar zanzando pela Mansão o verão todo, e a casa dele está cheia de Aurores, de todo jeito. Sirius e Narcisa disseram que ele poderia viajar com eles para a Grécia, mas eu acho que ele também não queria isso. Não posso culpá-lo por isso, até porque eu também não iria querer vê-los se agarrar pelas Ilhas Gregas. Eu acho que eu simplesmente vou ter que aceitar o fato de que uma vida sem Draco é provavelmente impossível, especialmente já que vamos ser parentes logo, e vamos ter que nos ver em casamentos e funerais pelo resto de nossas vidas. Falando nisso, Narcisa e Sirius marcaram a data para o dia 15 de Agosto, então comece a se programar para estar lá, porque vai ser a primeira vez que eu vou te ver em quase dois meses. Eu mal posso esperar, eu sinto sua falta o tempo todo. _

_Adivinhe quem também está aqui dando aulas? O professor Lupin! Eu acho que não é tão estranho, já que é o Dumbledore quem dirige essa escola, e ele é um dos únicos diretores do mundo que daria um emprego ao Lupin. Contudo, é ótimo tê-lo aqui; eu estou, de fato, esperando ansioso as aulas começarem, agora. A única outra pessoa aqui que você deve conhecer é Fleur Delacour. Aparentemente, ela começou a manifestar seus poderes meio tarde: ela já tinha dezoito anos,e agora tem dezenove, então é o primeiro ano dela aqui. Eu acho que essa coisa de Magid é mais comum entre pessoas com ascendência veela, o que explica Draco estar aqui, também. _

_Eu espero que você esteja se divertindo na Toca, enquanto os seus pais estão viajando. Dê minhas melhores estimas aos Weasley, e pergunte ao Rony se a vassoura nova que eu dei a ele está funcionando bem, era pra ser uma das boas. Gina já voltou da França? Diga a ela que eu lhe mandei um oi. _

_Me responda logo. _

_Com todo o meu amor, _

Harry

Hermione sorriu para si mesma, dobrou a carta de Harry, e a colocou em seu bolso, para ler novamente mais tarde.

Gina olhou para ela, curiosa, e perguntou:

- E então? Alguma notícia interessante?

Pitchinho, que estava piando loucamente pela sala toda, desde que havia entregado corretamente as cartas de Harry, pulou no pires de Gina, espalhando café por toda a mesa bem lavada dos Weasley.

- Píchi, não! Sai daqui!

Rony pegou Pichinho com a mão.

- Não é pra pular no café, Píchi! – ele disse, sorrindo para a corujinha alvoroçada - A Gina não gosta disso!

- Enquanto isso, você ama essa sua coruja sabor café. - disse Gina, fazendo uma careta para Rony. Então, ela virou-se para Hermione, que estava com o queixo apoiado nas mãos e olhava sonhadoramente para o nada - O que Harry diz, Hermione? Está tudo bem?

- Claro que está tudo bem, ele está bem. - falou Hermione - E ele disse oi para você.

Gina ruborizou ligeiramente. Ela ainda mantinha vestígios da sua queda excessiva por Harry, embora estivesse genuinamente feliz por Hermione. Essa era Gina, pensou Hermione, ela era uma pessoa tão legal que seria impossível não gostar dela, apesar das duas garotas nunca terem sido próximas. Para Hermione, Gina parecia ser uma garota feminina - mais interessada em roupas e garotos do que ela própria podia se imaginar sendo, mesmo que o ano de intercâmbio em Beauxbatons tenha dado à Gina uma gravidade.

- Bem, então diga oi a ele por mim quando você for escrever de volta. - disse Gina, ficando de repente muito interessada em limpar o café que Pichinho tinha derramado.

Rony estava examinando sua própria carta de Harry.

- Ele diz que Fleur é estudante lá. - ele falou - Eu acho que, na verdade, Gui já havia me contado algo sobre isso. Eu havia esquecido.

- Ela e Gui ainda estão juntos?- perguntou Hermione.

Rony deu de ombros, e falou:

- Sei lá. Eles estão juntos, momentos depois se separam, é difícil dizer. Mas eu acho que eles estão separados agora.

Hermione franziu a testa. Ela não gostava da idéia de haver uma Fleur livre e desimpedida a menos de 20 quilômetros de Harry. Ou de Draco. Se bem que Draco era parte veela e podia evitá-la melhor que Harry. E também, não era da conta dela o que Draco fazia ou deixava de fazer, ela pensou com seus botões, mas na verdade... ele podia conseguir alguém melhor que a Fleur, ela simplesmente sabia que ele podia.

Dando de ombros mentalmente, ela pegou a segunda carta que Pichinho havia lhe trazido. Estava amarrada com uma fita de veludo preto e seu nome estava escrito numa letra inclinada e quase familiar. Porém, enquanto ela lia o conteúdo, seu queixo caiu de surpresa.

- Nossa, que estranho!- ela exclamou.

- O que é estranho?- perguntou Gina.

- É de Vítor Krum.- respondeu Hermione

Dessa vez, Rony olhou para ela.

- Ele está em Londres. - continuou Hermione - Ele quer se encontrar comigo para tomar um café no Caldeirão Furado. Ele vai ficar lá por alguns dias. Ele diz que tem algo importante para me dizer.

- Oh, o Harry vai amar saber disso!- disse Rony, rindo.

- Não seja bobo, Rony.- disse Hermione, largando a carta e franzindo as sobrancelhas - Eu não o vejo faz dois anos. E, pelo que eu ouvi, ele tem uma namorada.

- Você tem certeza de que ele não quer te encontrar para dizer que te ama novamente?- brincou Rony .

- Certeza absoluta. - disse Hermione, ainda carrancuda - Bem, eu não irei me importar de ver Vítor... e Gina, você não disse que queria fazer compras em Londres? Nós podíamos ir juntas.

- Claro. - concordou Gina

E Rony adicionou rapidamente:

- De todo modo, eu tenho que ir ao Beco Diagonal para comprar um estojo de manutenção para a minha vassoura nova. Nós todos podemos ir.

- Certo. - concordou Hermione - Deixa só eu escrever uma carta rápida.

Ela subiu as escadas correndo, e entrou no quarto de hóspedes que estava ocupando. Embora os Weasleys não tenham se mudado depois que a loja de brincadeiras de Fred e Jorge se tornou um sucesso, eles adicionaram um número de quartos extras. Do lado de fora, a casa parecia mais do que nunca como um bolo de aniversário inclinado. O quarto de Hermione era um dos novos, e ela gostava bastante dele: era circular, com uma janela ornamental de vidro tingido - a pintura era de uma doninha dormindo sobre uma rocha sob o sol.

Ela sentou-se à mesa, pegou um pedaço de papel, e começou a escrever _Querido Harry_... e parou. Ela não era muito boa em escrever cartas de amor, mas ela queria escrever algo um pouco mais afetuoso que "querido". Especialmente se ele estivesse andando com Fleur. Não faria mal em fazê-lo lembrar exatamente de quem ele era. Ela tentou _Amado Harry_, mas ficava muito idiota. Então, ela tentou _Harry, meu amor_, mas ficava horrível, e ela amassou a carta, transformando-a numa bola, e a jogou no chão. Ela tentou novamente, com um novo pedaço de papel, _Queridíssimo Harry... _

Bem, isso parecia ter ficado legal. Ela escreveu o resto da carta rapidamente, escreveu um bilhete rápido para Draco, e correu para fora do quarto, quase colidindo com Rony na escada.

- Hermione! Olhe por onde anda!

- Rony, posso pegar o Píchi emprestado? - ela perguntou rapidamente - Me desculpe ter pisado no seu pé. - ela adicionou, numa reflexão posterior.

- Eu acabei de mandar uma carta para o Fred e para o Jorge usando o Píchi. Mas você pode pegar a coruja da mamãe emprestada. Ei, Hermione, o que é isso?

- O que é o quê?

- Isso. - disse Rony, colocando sua mão sobre o pescoço de Hermione, onde terminava a gola da camisa dela. Demorou um pouco para ela perceber que ele estava tocando no fino cordão de ouro em volta de sua garganta - Você não costuma usar jóias.

- Oh! - ela disse – Isto – e puxou o pingente que estava pendurado no final do cordão - É o Feitiço Essencial de Draco. - ela disse, um pouco confiante - Ele deu para mim.

Rony arregalou seus olhos.

- Isso não é um pouco esquisito? - ele perguntou - Quero dizer, e se você derrubar isso, ou esquecer em algum lugar, ou...

- Rony! - Hermione olhou penetrantemente para ele - Como se eu fosse fazer isso! De todo modo, Dumbledore enfeitiçou isto aqui, então ele não pode ser perdido ou confiado em mãos erradas ou danificado. Eu mesma não posso tirá-lo, e ninguém pode tirá-lo de mim exceto Dumbledore ou o próprio Draco.

- Eu acho que você deveria apenas ter entregado isso a Dumbledore. - disse Rony, olhando o feitiço, desconfiado – ou Draco deveria ter ficado com isso. Ele não pode carregar com ele seus próprios pequenos objetos nojentos e letais?

- Eu tentei entregá-lo a Dumbledore, mas ele disse que Draco era quem decidiria com quem ficaria o feitiço. E eu não acho que Draco queria ficar com isso, pois, provavelmente, lembra-o de coisas horrendas, como do pai dele. - ela estremeceu.

Rony tirou sua mão do pescoço dela, e começou a descer as escadas.

- Eu já te falei hoje o quão extremamente feliz eu fiquei por você não ter terminado namorando o Malfoy?

- Só umas seis zilhões de vezes. - respondeu Hermione, atrás dele - Sinceramente, eu acho que você está mais feliz do que o próprio Harry.

- Eu tenho os meus motivos. - disse Rony, e, antes que Hermione pudesse pedir maiores explicações, ele gritou para Gina se apressar e não esquecer de trazer o pó de Flú porque já era hora de partir.

* * *

A coruja-de-igreja castanha entrou subitamente pela janela aberta e pousou, piando, sobre a mesa ao lado de Harry, que estava sentado no Salão de Estudantes, almoçando. A coruja tinha duas cartas amarradas em sua pata esquerda, ambas foram enroladas, e viraram dois tubos caprichados, e amarrados com fitas de cores diferentes. 

Harry olhou rapidamente para a mesa e para Draco, que estava distraído conversando com Fleur Delacour.

- Cartas, Malfoy. – Harry disse.

Draco olhou para ele e sorriu.

- Joga para mim a minha!

Harry desafivelou uma das cartas e a atirou para Draco. Ambos sabiam quem era o remetente das cartas; mesmo sem que alguém lhes tivesse contado. Hermione era uma garota eminentemente justa. Quando ela escrevia, ela escrevia sempre para ambos: uma carta para Harry, e outra para Draco. A carta de Harry era amarrada com uma fita vermelha, e a de Draco, com uma prateada. Às vezes, Harry desejava que ela lhe mandasse duas cartas para cada uma que ela enviava a Draco, só para que pudesse ter vantagem, mas isso não era da natureza de Hermione. Ela era uma pessoa com escrupulosos.

Harry observou Draco abrir sua carta, lê-la, e metê-la no bolso, tudo sem sequer mudar de expressão. Harry teria dado um saco cheio de galeões para ver o que havia escrito naquela carta, mas ele preferiria morrer antes de admitir isso. Afinal de contas, ele confiava em Hermione. Ela era a sua namorada. Ela o amava. Certo?

Fleur olhou de Harry para Draco com cintilantes olhos azuis. Harry sabia que ela estava provavelmente quase tão interessada quanto ele em ver o que Hermione havia escrito para Draco. Ela grudara em Draco desde o primeiro dia que chegaram à escola. Vendo-o perto de Harry, ela correu até eles, gritando:

- Ola, Arry! Você não vai me apresentar o seu amigo?

Harry fez as apresentações, e Draco apertou a mão de Fleur enquanto ela sorria exultantemente para ele, e jogava os seus cabelos louros platinados.

- Malfoy - Fleur havia dito - Eu conheço esse nome, é francês. A sua família é francesa?

Draco confirmou, provavelmente era.

- Você é parte veela, não é? - Fleur continuou – Eu também sou. Tenho certeza de que somos parentes, eu tenho irmãos que se parecem muito com você. Eu vi você pela primeira vez, agora, no corredor, e pensei comigo mesma: "Esse garoto é lindo, ele deve ser meu parente!".

Fleur disse isso sem nenhum traço de humildade. Ela era tão convencida quanto Draco, o que, na opinião de Harry, deixava bastante credibilidade de que eles fossem da mesma família.

- Eu acho que ela gosta de você. - Harry disse a Draco, logo que Fleur se foi, mas Draco balançou a cabeça.

- Nós dois somos parte veela, somos imunes aos feitiços um do outro. - disse Draco - Ela só gosta de mim porque eu me pareço com ela.

Se eles gostavam um do outro ou não, pensou Harry, olhando para eles, eles formavam uma efetiva sociedade de admiração mútua. Draco raramente ia a qualquer lugar, nesses dias, sem Fleur no seu pé. Era quase engraçado, Harry pensou, afinal de contas, ele tinha a mesma idade de Draco, e não foi há muito tempo que Fleur o considerou um garoto muito "novinho" para ser levado a sério...

A coruja piou novamente, fazendo Harry voltar à realidade. Ele deu à coruja um nuque, pegou sua carta de fita vermelha, e a abriu ansiosamente.

_Queridíssimo Harry, _

_Eu não posso escrever muita coisa porque eu estou correndo para ir a Londres, mas eu vou te enviar outra carta mais tarde, pelo Píchi. O Rony e os Weasleys estão bem. O senhor e a senhora Weasley foram ao litoral para uma viagem romântica, e Fred e Jorge estão em Hogsmeade na loja de brincadeiras, então, só estamos eu, o Rony e claro, a Gina, que está de volta da França e manda lembranças. _

_Adivinhe quem me mandou uma carta do nada? Vítor Krum, de todas as pessoas imagináveis! Eu tinha pensado que ele andava muito ocupado para escrever para qualquer pessoamas ele está em Londres agora, então eu vou dar uma passada lá no Caldeirão Furado para vê-lo. Eu direi a ele que você disse oi. E, por favor, mande um oi ao Professor Lupin por mim. _

_Não posso esperar para te ver no casamento de Sirius e Narcisa. Estou contente que Sirius será feliz, pois ninguém merece isso mais que ele. _

_Com todo o meu amor, _

Hermione

Harry dobrou a carta, sentindo-se desconfortável. Quando ele olhou para cima, ele viu Fleur e Draco o observando.

- Qual é o problema, Arry? - perguntou Fleur, com uma alegre interesse - A sua namorada te trocou por outro? Ela está grávida?

A carta voou da mão de Harry.

- O quê? - ele perguntou atabalhoadamente - Isso é ridículo. Como ela estaria grávida?

Fleur e Draco sorriram maliciosamente para ele.

- Talvez seja a hora de ter aquela conversa sobre as leis da vida, Potter... - disse Draco, ainda sorrindo.

Droga, pensou Harry, eu caí nessa de bobeira.

- Cale a boca, Malfoy! – Ele disse – Eu já sei tudo sobre sexo, obrigado.

Fleur estava rindo compulsivamente atrás de sua mão.

- Me tranqüiliza ouvir isso. - disse uma voz atrás de Harry.

Harry virou-se e viu o Professor Lupin atrás dele, sorrindo fracamente.

- Olá, Harry. - ele disse.

Harry sorriu para Lupin, quem, ele pensou, estava com uma aparência bem melhor do que há três anos. Ele parecia ter menos linhas no rosto, embora isso pudesse se dever ao fato de que ele estava bronzeado pelo sol de verão. Todos estavam ficando bronzeados, até mesmo Draco, o que, na opinião de Harry, era contra todas as leis da natureza. Certamente não era possível ter um cabelo tão louro, e olhos tão claros e ainda não se bronzear ao sol? Mas, ainda assim, Fleur era igualzinha. Ela e Draco estavam agora muito bronzeados, com cabelo da cor de açúcar refinado. O próprio Harry havia ficado mais moreno, e havia revelado uma série de sardas pelo seu nariz, que ele mesmo não sabia que tinha. Ele esperava que elas não fossem muito esquisitas. Hermione tinha sardas no nariz, e ele as achava adoráveis, mas isso podia ser diferente com garotos.

- Professor Lupin, - disse Harry, tirando de sua cabeça o tópico Hermione e seu nariz - Que bom te ver! Você quer se sentar? Já almoçou?

- Na verdade já. - disse Lupin - Eu estava procurando por você, Harry. E o seu companheiro de quarto.

Ele inclinou sua cabeça para Draco, que levantou uma sobrancelha, surpreso.

- Procurando por mim? Por quê?

- Algo que Dumbledore me contou. - respondeu Lupin, soando um tanto quanto evasivo - Eu estava pensando se podíamos ir ao quarto de vocês por um momento? Eu gostaria de perguntar algo a vocês dois.

Harry e Draco se entreolharam, deram de ombros, e se levantaram.

- Claro. - disse Harry - Por que não?

- Te vejo mais tarde. - disse Draco a Fleur, que estava brandamente indignada por estar sendo abandonada.

Lupin andou na frente deles nos corredores e na escadaria de pedra que levava até o dormitório dos garotos.

- Hermione te contou que ela vai encontrar Vítor Krum em Londres? - Harry perguntou a Draco, e foi recompensado ao vê-lo fazer pouco caso.

- Enorme idiota búlgaro crescido. - disse Draco - O que ela vê nele?

- Ele não é tão ruim. - falou Harry, sentindo-se repentinamente magnânimo perto de Krum. Provavelmente devido ao fato de que ele sabia algo de Hermione que Draco não sabia. - Professor Lupin! - ele gritou, apertando o passo - O nosso quarto é esse daqui!

Draco abriu a porta e eles entraram. Era um espaçoso quarto de pedra, grande o suficiente para abrigar seis ou sete garotos, embora Harry e Draco fossem seus únicos ocupantes. Havia duas lareiras, uma em cada lado do aposento, uma larga janela de sacada com um assento feito de rocha, e duas camas com tapeçarias de veludo. O malão de Harry estava no pé de sua cama, e o de Draco, ao pé da dele.

Lupin sentou-se em uma cadeira, enquanto Harry e Draco sentaram-se na ponta de suas respectivas camas. Lupin, Harry pensou, estava estranhamente constrangido, embora tenha sorrido para Harry quando o avistou olhando para ele.

- É bom revê-lo, Harry. - ele disse, sorrindo - Eu não sei se já te disse isso.

- Eu estou ansioso para ter aulas com você durante toda a semana. - disse Harry, sorrindo de volta para Lupin - Até agora, só tivemos aulas com o Professor Emble, e ele diz a mesma coisa toda hora.

- Existem três palavras que todo Magid deve levar a sério - falou Draco, imitando o Professor Emble - Controle, controle e controle. - ele sorriu para Lupin - Eu disse a ele que era a mesma palavra repetida três vezes, mas ele não deu a mínima.

- Controle _é_ importante. - disse Lupin gentilmente.

- Sim, eu sei. - disse Draco, impenitente – Mas eu já sou bom nisso, então...

- O que me faz lembrar - Lupin falou - Draco, o professor Dumbledore escreveu para mim dizendo que você tinha posse da espada de Salazar Slytherin. Ele me pediu para dar uma olhada nela.

Draco deu de ombros.

- Se você quiser. - ele fechou a cara - Mas as suas mãos...

- A espada queima humanos que não sejam Magids. - disse Lupin calmamente - Sendo um lobisomem, eu posso tocá-la.

- Ah é, você é lobisomem. – disse Draco com um interesse cândido – Isso realmente deve ser uma merda.

- DRACO! - disse Harry num tom de cautela.

Mas Lupin, surpreendentemente, estava sorrindo ao olhar para Draco.

- Você me lembra muito Sirius quando ele era mais jovem. Isso é realmente estranho.

- Ele também era lindo e charmoso? - perguntou Draco.

- Sirius me contou que quando ele estava na escola, ele era detestável. - disse Harry.

- Ele era tudo o que já foi dito. - disse Lupin, ainda sorrindo. Harry tinha de admitir que era bom ver Lupin contente. Isso iluminava todo o seu rosto e fazia seus estranhos olhos verde-dourados brilharem - Agora, Draco...

- Certo. - disse Draco, saltando para fora da cama, e andando até seu malão, que ele logo abriu.

Ele tirou a espada, e a segurou por um momento para observá-la. De certo modo, era um objeto muito bonito; a luz do sol, que vinha da janela, deslizava na lâmina como água, e as três jóias verdes do cabo de ferro faiscavam.

- Aqui está. - disse Draco, andando pelo aposento e entregando a espada a Lupin.

Lupin a pegou e a girou, tocando a lâmina suavemente com a mão.

- Isso é um objeto mágico muito poderoso. – disse Lupin.

Draco parecia satisfeito.

- Você se importa de eu fazer uma experiência na espada?- perguntou Lupin, girando a espada, e examinando-a.

Draco deu de ombros.

- Contanto que você não a quebre.

Lupin virou a lâmina, tocando-a com seus dedos magros e flexíveis. Então, ele disse:

_- Indicio! _

Harry e Draco se inclinaram para ver melhor quando escritos começaram a aparecer sobre a lâmina, gravada no metal. Estava escurecido com a idade, e parecia estar lá desde sempre. "Descensus averno facilis est."

- O que isso quer dizer? - perguntou Draco, curioso.

Lupin parecia também não entender completamente.

- Está em latim. - ele falou - Significa: Fácil é o declínio para o inferno.

- Que animador! - disse Harry.

- Você tem certeza de que isso não significa: "tenha um bom dia"? - perguntou Draco, esperançoso - Ou "essa espada vale muito dinheiro"?

- Ou "isso pertence a um completo idiota"? - sugeriu Harry.

- Não. - respondeu Lupin - Significa o que eu disse que significa.

Harry e Draco pareciam embaraçados.

- Eu não sei a que isso se refere. - disse Draco – Mas soa ser algo ruim.

- Salazar Slytherin não era um cara legal. - disse Lupin, levantando-se - Com a sua permissão, Draco, eu gostaria de levar essa espada até a minha sala e examiná-la mais atentamente.

- Vá em frente. - disse Draco, que estava olhando agora para a espada com suspeitas - Mas não corra no corredor! - ele disse, quando Lupin virou as costas para sair - Esse troço é afiado!

* * *

Quando estavam perto do Caldeirão Furado, Gina consultou seu relógio. Ela e Hermione prometeram a Rony que estariam de volta na Floreios & Borrões às três horas da tarde, e já eram duas horas, o que não deixava à Hermione muito tempo para tomar café com Krum. 

Gina olhou obliquamente para Hermione, que estava muito bonita e parecia bastante inteligente num casaco vermelho curto. Ela parecia ligeiramente nervosa, assim como Gina supôs que também estaria se fosse encontrar com alguém que não via tinha dois anos, e que já esteve perdidamente apaixonado por ela, e, como todos sabiam, ainda podia estar. Mas é claro, até onde Gina sabia, ninguém nunca esteve perdidamente apaixonado por ela. Nem Harry, a quem ela ainda amava... nem ninguém.

- Chegamos. - disse Hermione, parando em frente à placa do Caldeirão Furado - Você vem comigo, não vem?- ela adicionou, olhando para Gina esperançosa.

- Claro!- disse Gina, e começou a subir as escadas junto com Hermione.

Elas entraram no salão principal do Caldeirão Furado, que estava quase vazio. Gina estava olhando furtivamente em volta, seus olhos se ajustando vagarosamente à escassez de luz, quando uma figura enorme repentinamente surgiu da escuridão.

- Her-my-own-ninny!- disse uma voz grave.

Hermione segurou a mão de Gina e a apertou nervosamente.

- Vítor!- ela cumprimentou - Que bom te ver!

O decorrer de três anos não mudou muito a aparência sombria e obscura de Vítor Krum. O máximo que pode-se dizer é que o tempo deixou seus traços mais marcados. Ele andou até as duas garotas, com um olhar ameaçador sob suas grossas sobrancelhas negras.

- Her-my-own-ninny! - ele disse de novo - Eu gostaria de falar com você. - ele olhou significantemente para Gina - A sós.

Ela olhou para Hermione, que olhou de volta para ela, surpresa.

- Eu não vou sair e deixar Hermione sozinha aqui! - disse Gina, indignada - Ela não vai saber voltar sozinha!

Mas Vítor ainda estava olhando para Hermione.

- Por favor - ele disse - Só cinco minutos. Lá. - ele espichou a cabeça para o lado, indicando um aposento menor que o principal.

Hermione olhou para Gina, e então, deu de ombros.

- Está bem. Cinco minutos. - ela falou - Gina, se você não se incomodar de esperar aqui...

Gina balançou a cabeça, e respondeu:

- Claro que não me importo.

Ela observou quando o gigantesco Krum conduziu a minúscula figura de Hermione pela saída distante e fechou a porta atrás dele. Gina balançou sua cabeça. Ela não sabia o que Krum queria falar para Hermione, mas, pela expressão dele, dificilmente seriam boas notícias. Na sua opinião, Hermione jamais deveria ter aceito se encontrar com ele, ele não parecia confiável, e Harry devia ser levado em consideração. Se Harry fosse _o seu_ namorado, Gina achava que jamais... não, ela disse a si mesma, tire essa idéia da cabeça! Isso nunca aconteceria.

A porta do aposento, no qual Hermione e Krum estavam, abriu-se, e de lá saiu Hermione, parecendo bastante perturbada. Ela caminhou até Gina e segurou suas mãos. Gina quase gritou; as mãos de Hermione estavam muito geladas.

- Gina - Hermione disse - Eu preciso ficar aqui e falar com o Vítor. Vá na frente e encontre o Rony. O Vítor pode me deixar na Toca mais tarde.

Espantada, Gina arregalou os olhos, e perguntou:

- Você tem certeza?

- Tenho. - disse Hermione, firmemente.

- Mas Hermione... - começou Gina, abaixando o tom de voz - Eu não me sinto bem te largando aqui. Será que ele... não pode ir conosco até a Toca e falar com você lá?

Hermione balançou sua cabeça, e respondeu:

- Você entenderá mais tarde, Gina. - ela disse, e como Gina parecia estar incerta, adicionou, irritada - Eu sei o que estou fazendo, está bem?

Gina fitou Hermione quando ela virou-se, caminhou, e desapareceu novamente no aposento onde Vítor estava, fechando a porta atrás de si. Sentindo-se ligeiramente aturdida, Gina saiu do Caldeirão Furado e encontrou a luz do dia no Beco Diagonal.

* * *

Saindo de um sonho repleto de sangue e fogo, Draco acordou, encontrando-se sendo sacudido fortemente, pelos ombros. Ele piscou os olhos, tentando enxergar na escuridão. 

- Potter? - ele grasnou - Ei! O que você está fazendo...?

E parou no meio da frase. Os olhos que o observavam na escuridão não eram verdes, mas vermelho-escuros com veias amarelas.

Draco berrou. E se jogou para o lado da cama, caindo no chão. Ele caiu ao lado de seu malão, e se ajoelhou. A escuridão do quarto era quase da cor de piche, mas ele podia ver o vulto encurvado de algo, algo do tamanho de um cachorro, agachado no pé de sua cama, olhando para ele com ferozes olhos vermelhos.

Na outra cama, Harry acordou e pôs seus óculos.

- Malfoy, o que...?

Ele parou a frase no meio. Draco não tinha certeza de que Harry tivesse visto o vulto escuro, e de fato, não se importava muito com isso. Ainda ajoelhado, ele remexeu na tampa de seu malão, e o abriu. Ele enfiou sua mão lá dentro, e então lembrou-se, com um cambaleio revoltante em seu estômago, que ele havia deixado Lupin levar a espada naquela tarde. Sua varinha, onde estava a sua varinha...

- _Lumos_. – disse Harry

Uma luz brotou da ponta da varinha que Harry estava segurando, e iluminou o quarto com um brilho azulado. A luz iluminou Harry, sentado em sua cama, Draco, agachado no chão, e a criatura, seja lá o que fosse que deu um grito estridente e afastou-se da luz.

- Não me machuque! - a criatura berrou, num inglês perfeitamente compreensível, embora sua voz parecesse mais com estalidos de fogueira que com voz humana - Por favor, não me machuque!

Harry olhou para Draco. Draco retribuiu o olhar. Nenhum dos dois disse uma só palavra, mas ambos estavam pensando obviamente na mesma coisa: não poderia ser um monstro tão horrível assim se estava com medo de dois garotos de pijama.

- O que é isso? - perguntou Draco, olhando espantado para Harry.

- Não faço idéia. - respondeu Harry, levantando-se.

Draco também se levantou, e ficou ao lado de Harry, os dois observando o monstro, Harry com sua varinha em punho.

O o-que-quer-que-fosse era do tamanho de um cachorro, com pele cinza escamosa, e uma cabeça perfeitamente redonda e sem orelhas. A criatura também não tinha nariz, e sua boca era um longo corte. Estava com as duas mãos cinzas e com longos-dedos para cima.

- Está tudo bem. - disse Harry, olhando a criatura – Nós não vamos te machucar. Só... se acalme.

- Uma ova que não vamos machucá-lo! - falou Draco, que ainda estava trêmulo - O que você queria pulando em cima de mim no meio da noite desse jeito? O que você quer?

A criatura respondeu, na mesma voz de estalido de fogueira:

- Me machuque, se quiser. Eu só vim aqui buscar o que é meu.

Harry e Draco se entreolharam, confusos.

- Repita, por favor. - pediu Harry educadamente.

- Eu vim buscar o que é meu. - repetiu a criatura – A minha outra metade! - a criatura soluçou secamente e olhou desprezivelmente para Harry e Draco - Por muitos anos, minha metade esteve escondida de mim. E então, eu comecei a sentir que ela havia retornado ao mundo. Eu a procurei por mares, céus e terras. E a achei aqui. É minha! - berrou a criatura – E estava perdida há mil anos!

- O que é exatamente essa sua outra metade? - perguntou Draco - Quero dizer, você parece totalmente completo para mim, sem faltar nenhuma parte, a menos que o fato de você não ter orelhas conte. Você está procurando por suas orelhas?

A criatura olhou para ele com desprezo, e falou:

- Você é um garoto mortal muito idiota! E se eu tivesse comigo agora a minha outra metade, e meus poderes todos, eu te devoraria!

Draco parecia furioso. Harry o conteve com uma mão sobre o seu ombro.

- Ninguém vai comer ninguém aqui. - disse Harry – Você poderia nos contar mais sobre essa... hã... outra metade que você esqueceu onde guardou?

A criatura estava encolerizada.

- Eu não esqueci de nada! Minha outra metade foi tirada de mim a força por um bruxo maligno, e escondida de mim. Eu procurei por todos os lugares, e ela está AQUI!

Harry estava olhando para a criatura com sua cabeça inclinada para um lado, pensativo.

- Você é um demônio, não é?

A criatura parecia desonesta.

- Eu não sou um demônio! – ela falou.

- Ah, você é sim!- falou Harry, ganhando mais convicção - Nós estudamos demônios no ano passado, em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Eu também sei como bani-los. - ele apontou sua varinha para a criatura - _Dispelle..._

- Nãããããão! - o demônio berrou, batendo seus punhos contra o travesseiro de Draco, como uma criança raivosa, e Harry interrompeu o feitiço - Eu te conto, é minha! Vocês não têm o direito de mantê-la longe de mim! Eu procurei por milhares de anos...

- Você procurou debaixo do sofá do INFERNO? - gritou Draco, que parecia estar farto daquela ladainha.

O demônio fez um rosnado fúnebre:

- Eu não procuro as coisas como os mortais. Eu sinto o que é meu. Tudo o que é meu chama por mim, e eu escuto. Por mil anos, minha outra metade se manteve em silêncio. Há pouco, eu ouviu o chamado, e fui atraído até aqui. E agora... - ele olhou em volta, impaciente - Agora está em silêncio novamente. Mas estava aqui! Tenho certeza disso!

Harry olhou obliquamente para Draco, e sussurrou:

- Você sabe pelo que ele está procurando, não sabe? Por aquela espada...

- Shhh!- disse Draco, advertindo, e virando-se para o demônio - Não há nenhum objeto demoníaco ou do outro mundo aqui nesse quarto. - ele falou, sem mentir - A menos que você esteja contando com o Potter, eu sempre tive as minhas suspeitas sobre ele, e você pode levá-lo a vontade, se quiser.

O demônio olhou para Harry, sem muito interesse.

- O garoto Potter não me interessa.

- Ei! - gritou Harry, que estava acostumado a ser o centro das atenções, e se sentiu menosprezado – Olhe - ele disse ao demônio - vá em frente, se você não acredita no que o Draco disse sobre não termos nenhum... hã...objeto demoníaco aqui. Você não tem nenhum, tem? - ele sibilou no ouvido de Draco.

Draco revirou seus olhos.

Mas o demônio, sem esperar por ademais permissões, começou a arrancar tudo do quarto, a virar cadeiras, a revirar as cinzas da lareira, a escancarar as mochilas dos dois garotos antes de virar de cabeça para baixo o malão de Harry. Harry observou chocado seus pertences voarem para todos os lados. Draco abaixou-se rapidamente quando as roupas de Harry voaram sobre a sua cabeça e atingiram a parede oposta.

Não achando nada no malão de Harry, o demônio dedicou sua atenção ao de Draco. Os dois garotos observaram, resignados, o demônio esparramar todas as roupas e livros de Draco pelo chão.

- Sabe - disse Draco a Harry num sussurro - eu sempre imaginei demônios mais violentos, severos e assassinos. Esse se enfiando no meio de nossas coisas... é meio... brega!

- Eu realmente concordo. - falou Harry.

- Você pode expulsá-lo. - disse Draco, esperançoso.

- Eu acho que é melhor convencê-lo de que não temos o que ele quer, senão, ele vai voltar. - disse Harry - Ele não parece ainda poder sentir onde está a sua "outra metade". Eu espero. - ele adicionou, pensando em Lupin.

- Certo. - falou Draco - Mas se esse bicho rasgar uma de minhas roupas, ele está fora daqui.

* * *

- É tudo culpa sua! - disse Rony, olhando para Gina severamente. Seus olhos azuis estavam incendiando, e seu cabelo ruivo estava arrepiado em vários topetes esquisitos, exatamente como o de Harry - Como você pôde abandoná-la no Caldeirão Furado com aquele... aquele... 

- Isso não é justo! - Gina gritou, seus olhos relampejando - Você não a ouviu, Rony! Você não estava lá! Ela não teria me deixado ficar lá, ela mesma me mandou ir embora e deixá-la sozinha!

- Já é meia-noite! - disse Rony, que estava tão zangado quanto preocupado - Onde ela está?

- Eu sei - disse Gina, sentando-se, desgostosa a mesa da cozinha - Eu sei, mas, Rony... tente ser mais perspectivo. Talvez eles só estejam conversando e perderam a hora.

- Ela teria enviado uma coruja, ou alguma coisa. Hermione não é assim, ela...

- Não sou assim como? - perguntou Hermione, entrando pela porta da cozinha e olhando os dois curiosamente.

Rony e Gina ficaram embasbacados.

- _Hermione! _- ofegou Rony, aliviado - Você está bem!

- Eu te disse que ela estava bem! - disse Gina, que estava extremamente aliviada por ver Hermione. Ela virou-se para a amiga - Você está bem, não está?

- É claro que estou bem! - falou Hermione calmamente - Agora, se vocês me dão licença, eu preciso ir lá para cima por uns minutinhos. Volto já.

Ela virou-se, ainda muito calma, e subiu as escadas. Rony e Gina a observaram partir, boquiabertos.

- Você acha que ela está perturbada por alguma coisa? - perguntou Gina, logo que pôde achar palavras.

- Acho que não. - respondeu Rony vagarosamente – Ela parece o oposto de perturbada. Estranhamente calma. Acho que talvez fosse melhor se você fosse lá em cima falar com ela. - ele adicionou, desgostoso - Conversa de garotas.

Gina balançou sua cabeça, e falou:

- Eu tenho certeza de que ela vai preferir falar com você.

- Acho que você tem razão. - Rony suspirou.

Então, ele se levantou, e subiu as escadas, onde ele parou no meio ao avistar Hermione, que estava vindo da direção oposta carregando sua pequena maleta de viagens. Ela passou por ele ao descer as escadas, e caminhou até a cozinha. Rony correu atrás dela.

- Hermione, - ele disse, lutando contra um crescente sentimento de alerta - Você tem certeza de que está bem?

- Estou bem. - disse Hermione, que estava andando pela cozinha, agora - Eu só decidi passar uns dias com o Vítor, só isso.

- Você o QUÊ?- exclamaram Rony e Gina juntos.

- Hermione, você não pode estar falando sério. – falou Gina.

Hermione virou-se e olhou para eles. Ela parecia pequena, pálida e determinada. Mechas de seu cabelo estavam para fora de seu coque e caindo em volta de seu rosto.

- Eu estou falando sério. - disse Hermione - Por que eu não iria? Por que eu não faria o que eu quero fazer?

- Você perdeu o juízo? - perguntou Rony.

- E Harry? - perguntou Gina.

Hermione deu de ombros.

- Ele vai entender.

- Ele decididamente NÃO vai entender - disse Rony - Hermione, sente-se, por favor. Você está brava com o Harry? Ele fez alguma coisa? Você está tentando dar o troco nele? Nesse caso, eu te imploro, faça outra coisa. Gina, me ajude aqui!

- Você podia ter um caso com o Rony. - sugeriu Gina, prestativa - Isso decididamente iria chatear o Harry.

- _Obrigado_, Gina. - falou Rony, olhando ameaçadoramente para a irmã.

Hermione balançou a cabeça, olhando para Rony com olhos castanhos arregalados.

- Isso não tem nada a ver com ele. Eu tenho que fazer algo importante. Vocês dois podem se acalmar? Eu volto em alguns dias.

- Alguns... dias? - repetiu Rony fracamente.

- Se vocês vão reagir assim, talvez eu não volte mais! - disse Hermione rispidamente, virou-se, e escancarou a porta, saindo por ela.

Rony e Gina se entreolharam, horrorizados, então, Rony levantou-se e seguiu Hermione pelo jardim.

- Hermione! - ele chamou.

Ela estava andando pela grama em direção a uma figura sombria e alta, sentada numa vassoura. Com um sentimento de intenso presságio, Rony começou a correr.

- Hermione! - ele chamou novamente.

Mas, sem ao menos olhar para trás, ela montou na vassoura, agarrou Krum pela cintura, Krum deu um impulso, e voaram, pairando bem acima da Toca. Rony olhou para cima, e observou-os diminuir até desaparecer pelos céus.

- Mas Hermione detesta voar! - disse Rony, entorpecido, ainda olhando para o ponto onde eles sumiram - Ela não voa nem com o Harry!

- Parece que ela mudou de idéia. - falou Gina secamente, atrás dele.

- Algo aqui está muito, muito errado. - disse Rony, virando-se para encarar sua irmã - Pegue o Píchinho! - ele pediu - Nós precisamos mandar umas cartas agora. Precisamos avisar papai e mamãe... e os pais de Hermione...

- Não podemos pegar o Pichinho. - disse Gina.

Rony a encarou.

- Por que não?

O rosto de Gina estava muito pálido sob o luar, e ela encarou de volta com olhos arregalados e desgostosos.

- O Pichinho não está aqui. - ela falou - Eu acho que Hermione acabou de mandá-lo entregar uma carta.

- Meu Deus! - disse Rony finalmente - _Harry_.

* * *

- Eu não acho que devemos contar a ele. - disse Draco num sussurro sibilante. 

Eram oito da manhã, e eles estavam do lado de fora da porta da sala de Lupin. Não tendo achado nada, o demônio deixou o dormitório deles às 3 da manhã, prometendo retornar para reaver sua "outra metade" em breve. Nem Harry nem Draco conseguiram voltar a dormir adequadamente mais tarde, e a conseqüência foi que, ambos estavam muito cansados e sobressaltados.

- Mas ele é um lobisomem, Malfoy! - protestou Harry, passando uma mão sobre o próprio cabelo, que estava arrepiado - Ele está acostumado com todo esse troço de Magia Negra!

- Pode ser. - disse Draco - Mas ainda assim, ele é um lobisomem adulto. Um lobisomem professor. Se nós contarmos a ele que há demônios em nosso quarto, ele vai se sentir moralmente obrigado a fazer alguma coisa sobre isso.

- Nem nós podemos contar a ele que há demônios em nosso quarto. - disse Harry - Podemos contar a ele que apareceu um demônio em nosso quarto. Só um.

- Eu acho que os professores devem considerar até mesmo um demônio no dormitório como um problema administrativo. - falou Draco - Quer apostar que ele vai direto para o Dumbledore?

- E se ele for, Malfoy? - perguntou rispidamente Harry. - Você só está com medo de que ele tome o seu brinquedinho... a sua espada de você.

- Nós não sabemos se era isso que ele estava procurando!

- E de que diabos você acha que ele estava atrás? Das suas meias? Da sua coleção de produtos para tratamento capilar? Ah, esqueci que ele não tem cabelo! Você quer saber por quê? Por que ele é um DEMÔNIO!

- Está bem, mas não grite no meu ouvido! - exclamou Draco, irritado - Você quer contar a ele? Muito bem! Vá em frente e conte a ele!

- Está bem. - disse Harry, sentindo-se estranhamente vazio - Eu vou contar!

E ele bateu à porta da sala de Lupin, que abriu-se. Os dois garotos entraram, Draco logo atrás de Harry. O Professor Lupin estava sentado a sua mesa, lendo o Profeta Diário. A fria luz do sol matinal, filtrada pela janela, fazia com que seu cabelo ficasse dourado escuro. Logo que os garotos entraram, ele os encarou, sorriu, ao mesmo tempo em que dobrava o jornal e o guardava na gaveta.

- Eu estava me perguntando se vocês estavam planejando entrar ou se iam só ficar parados na frente da porta, brigando um com o outro a manhã inteira.

Draco e Harry se entreolharam, com uma culpa melancólica.

- Ah, não se preocupem! - disse Lupin - Eu não escutei o que estavam conversando. - ele olhou para Draco - Eu estou feliz que tenha vindo porque, de fato, eu...

- Você já examinou a minha espada? - perguntou Draco rapidamente.

- Examinei. - respondeu Lupin.

Ele se levantou, caminhou pelo quarto até uma caixa de cristal que estava pendurado na parede. Harry viu que o Professor Lupin havia colocado a espada de Slytherin dentro dessa caixa. Lupin pegou o objeto da parede, e o carregou até sua mesa, onde ele o soltou, e o examinou calmamente.

- Draco - ele falou - Quando esta espada estava sob a posse de sua família, onde era guardada?

- Numa caixa de cristal na nossa sala de esgrima. - respondeu Draco prontamente.

- E alguém já a usou?

- Não. - respondeu Draco, após uns pensar um pouco - ela estava sempre na caixa. Ninguém jamais a abriu, que eu tenha visto.

- Dumbledore me disse que a caixa em que esta espada estava guardada foi despedaçada por um Feitiço Furacão produzido por algum tipo de objeto demoníaco. -disse Lupin, e Harry e Draco fizeram que sim com a cabeça - Uma estranha combinação de circunstâncias. Eu tenho certeza, embora não tenha provas, de que essa caixa na qual o seu pai guardava a espada, não era uma caixa qualquer. E essa espada também não é uma espada qualquer.

- Claro que não. - disse Harry - Dumbledore nos disse que essa é uma espada de Magid.

- Mais que isso. - disse Lupin - Essa espada é o que chamamos de lâmina demoníaca. Você pode matar absolutamente qualquer coisa usando ela: demônios, vampiros, monstros imortais, a até os mortos ressuscitados.

- Que legal! - exclamou Draco - Isso vai ser muito divertido em festas. "Oi, eu sou Draco Malfoy e eu posso matar absolutamente qualquer coisa, o que VOCÊ pode fazer?".

- Você não vai levar essa espada a festas. - disse Lupin severamente - Na verdade, você sequer a tocará novamente por um bom tempo.

Draco olhou para Harry como quem queria dizer _Eu te disse_.

- Mas é minha! - Draco protestou, virando-se para Lupin - Está na minha família desde sempre!

- Quando eu digo que é uma lâmina demoníaca, - explicou Lupin - Eu não quero dizer que é uma espada feita por um demônio ou para um demônio. Eu quero dizer que ela é um demônio. Esta espada está bem viva. E é também muito maligna.

Draco estava de braços cruzados olhando para Lupin.

- Como você sabe que essa espada é maligna?

- Eu não sei. - admitiu Lupin – Eu precisarei aprender mais sobre ela, fazer mais testes... – ele interrompeu – Sinto muito Draco. Eu precisarei mantê-la comigo pelo menos até eu terminar os testes.

- E é menos maligna se você mantê-la no seu escritório? – disse Draco, mordendo o lábio.

- Não é o fato de estar no meu escritório. – disse Lupin – E sim por estar guardada nessa caixa. Eu posso estar enganado, mas eu imagino que o seu pai a guardava numa caixa bem parecida com essa. - Draco e Harry olharam para a caixa, que parecia a ambos, feita de um vidro qualquer - Não é vidro. - disse Lupin, interpretando corretamente os olhares dos garotos para a caixa - É Adamantina. Um material que resiste a maior parte dos tipos de interferência mágica, e - ele adicionou, olhando para Draco - é quase inquebrável. Talvez outro forte Feitiço Furacão possa despedaçá-la, mas eu não recomendo tentar.

- Em outras palavras, sem chances de tentar pegá-la de volta. - falou Draco, com um sorriso gatuno – Nem se eu usasse um Feitiço de Atração?

- Sem chances. - respondeu Lupin animadamente – A espada não pode ser magicamente localizada enquanto estiver na caixa.

Draco e Harry se entreolharam. Não era de se espantar que o demônio não conseguisse achá-la.

- Você a terá de volta quando eu tiver certeza de que ela não é perigosa. - disse Lupin a Draco, e em seguida, virou-se para Harry - Você tinha alguma coisa a me dizer, Harry?

O olhar de Harry foi de Lupin, que estava demasiado investigativo, para Draco, que estava olhando pela janela, nervoso. Harry sabia que, se ele ao menos mencionasse que um demônio histérico apareceu em seu quarto na noite anterior, dizendo que estava procurando por sua "outra metade", que agora Harry não tinha duvidas de que era a espada de Slytherin, Draco nunca mais veria sua espada.

Harry fez que não com a cabeça.

- Não, Professor Lupin. Nada.

* * *

- Oooh! - exclamou Draco quando eles deixaram a sala de Lupin e entraram num dos corredores - Você mentiu para um professor, Potter. E com a maior cara de santo! Logo, logo, você vai se transformar em mim. 

- Já tinha feito isso antes. – disse Harry.

Draco sorriu para ele.

- Fala sério, você gostou de mentir! Admita...

Ele parou de falar porque uma corujinha voou rente a sua cabeça, alvoroçando-se toda.

- Ei! - exclamou Harry, esticando o pescoço para ver a ave - Pichinho! - ele esticou o braço, e Pichinho aterrissou nele, piando cansadamente - Pobre Píchi... - disse Harry - Indo e voltando da Irlanda duas vezes em dois dias. Você tem uma carta para mim?

Pichinho esticou sua pata, na qual estava um papel branco enrolado, amarrado com uma fita vermelha. Harry pegou a carta e soltou Píchi, que voou e pousou sobre o seu ombro.

Draco estava olhando para ele, curioso. Harry se perguntou se ele tinha ficado chateado por Hermione não ter lhe enviado uma carta também. Admitidamente, isso não tinha a cara de Hermione. Ela devia estar com a cabeça cheia de coisas. Harry abriu a carta, começou a ler, e ficou de repente muito pálido.

Draco olhou para ele, curioso.

- Está tudo bem, Potter?

- É... é de Hermione. - gaguejou Harry.

- Eu sei disso. - falou Draco, cujos olhos estavam revelando uma ponta de alerta - Aconteceu alguma coisa com ela?

- Ela está bem. - respondeu Harry, numa voz estranhamente reprimida - Ela está... bem.

- Então, qual é o problema?

- Ela foi embora para passar o verão com o Vítor Krum. - respondeu Harry, perplexo, ainda olhando para a carta - Na Bulgária. Ela está dizendo que se deu conta de que esteve apaixonada por ele por todos esses anos. - ele olhou para Draco com a expressão de quem acaba de entrar num pesadelo - Ela está... ela está rompendo comigo.

* * *

**Referências:**

1) "Você tentou olhar de baixo de sofá no INFERNO?" **Buffy, a caça vampiros**.


	2. Tinta, Sangue e Irmandade

**N/T:** Bom, espero q estejam gostando... eu sei q essa fanfic já foi traduzida um montao de vezes pela metade, ms eu prometo q vou termina-la! e tambem estou querendo traduzir Draco Veritas, q é a continuaçao...

bjinhoss

Ci

* * *

**- Capítulo 2 -**

**...Tinta, sangue e irmandade...**

- Ela está terminando comigo. - disse Harry

- Ela o quê?

- Está terminando comigo. - repetiu Harry, com o mesmo tom de completo espanto.

- Ela não está fazendo isso, - replicou Draco, com convicção – Você leu errado. Dê-me aqui.

Ter entregado a carta a Draco fazendo um esforço mudo de segurá-la era, sem dúvida, uma prova do quão chocado Harry estava. Draco a puxou com força, e a leu rapidamente.

_Caro Harry, _

_Eu vi Vítor esta tarde e me dei conta de que eu realmente o amei durante todos esses anos e ainda o amo. Estou indo com ele para sua casa na Bulgária onde podemos ficar juntos. Você sempre será um amigo muito querido, mas eu descobri que o meu coração pertence só ao Vítor. Por favor, não tente entrar em contato comigo. _

_Hermione _

- Não há muito que interpretar aí. - disse Harry numa sentença fadada – Ela foi bastante franca.

- Ela não pode estar apaixonada por Vítor Krum. Simplesmente não pode, - protestou Draco, examinando a carta novamente, na tentativa de achar outra analise para a pequena carta de Hermione – Quero dizer, eu sempre imaginei que, se ela um dia te largasse, seria para ficar comigo. Me desculpe. - ele adicionou ao olhar para Harry – Mas, sério... Vítor Krum?

Harry só olhou para ele inexpressivamente.

- Por que não Vítor Krum?

- Porque ele é um grande homem de Neanderthal idiota que não consegue nem pronunciar o nome dela!

- Isso não importa. - disse Harry num tom abafado – Ela não me ama. Isso é o que importa. - ele pegou a carta de volta de Draco, olhou para ela como se fosse um objeto estranho, e a amarrotou no bolso – Eu acho que é melhor irmos para a aula.

- O quê?

- Aula. – disse Harry. - Nós temos aula com o Lupin as nove horas.

- Você quer dizer que você vai para a aula como se... como se nada...

Mas Harry já havia dado as costas e já estava andando pelo corredor. Draco o fitou, incrédulo. Ele não podia entender porque Harry estava agindo como se tivesse acabado de ter recebido o Beijo do Dementador. Se isso tivesse acontecido com ele próprio, ele já estaria gritando e quebrando objetos pesados. Será que Harry estava em estado de choque? Draco havia lido sobre pessoas em estado de choque. Você devia fazê-las deitar no chão e cobri-las com um cobertor pesado. Porém, derrubar Harry no chão e atirar um cobertor sobre ele parecia impraticável.

- Olá, Draco! - disse uma voz atrás de seu ombro.

Fleur. Exatamente quem ele não queria ver.

- Fleur, eu tenho que ir pra aula exatamente agora...

- Você tem aula com o Lupin, estou certa? Eu tenho a mesma aula. Podemos ir juntos! - ela anunciou gloriosamente, pegou o braço dele quando começaram a andar.

Draco apertou o passo, até que estava andando lado a lado com Harry, que ainda estava sem expressão alguma.

- Olá, Arry! - cumprimentou alegremente Fleur.

Harry não respondeu.

- O Arry está bem?­ - perguntou ela num tom baixo a Draco.

Ele estava se privando de responder, quando ela notou o professor Lupin vindo de um corredor transversal em direção a onde eles estavam. Ele os cumprimentou com um sinal de cabeça assim que os avistou, e em seguida, entrou na sala de aula.

- Ele é muito bonito. - disse Fleur, complacente – Não é como os outros professores. O Lupin tem um certo...

- Magnetismo animal? - sugeriu Draco.

- Exatamente. - concordou Fleur sorrindo.

Draco ficou aliviado quando ela soltou seu braço e entrou na sala de aula, logo após Lupin. Ele virou-se rapidamente para Harry, e perguntou:

- Potter, você tem certeza de que...?

- Estou _bem_, Malfoy.

Draco queria dizer a Harry que ele não estava bem. Harry parecia, na verdade, que ia ficar doente. Mas não teve oportunidade. Os alunos haviam começado a entrar na sala, e Harry os acompanhou. Draco foi atrás de Harry, e sentou-se onde pudesse ficar de olho nele. Ele não sabia o que essa estranha calma de Harry indicava, mas tinha certeza de que não era nada de bom.

O próprio Draco sentia-se um tanto atordoado. Hermione, fugindo com Krum? Apaixonada por Vítor Krum? Isso era tão estranho quanto se Hermione tivesse esquecido de estudar para as provas finais. Ninguém conhecia Hermione como ele, a observava como ele, via o modo com que ela olhava para Harry como ele. Tantas vezes Draco a contemplou contemplando Harry... Ela não podia não estar apaixonada pelo Harry, ao final das austero, mas mesmo assim, eram alicerces, e se Hermione tivesse mesmo fugido com Vítor Krum, então, tudo viria abaixo. Que diabos ela estava pensando?

-... muito feliz em estar lecionando para essa classe. - a voz de Lupin interrompeu a linha de pensamentos de Draco, e ele olhou para o professor.

Lupin estava atrás de sua mesa, onde havia um grande globo de vidro e uma pilha de livros. Ele havia acabado de escrever o título da aula na lousa: FUNDAMENTOS DE TRANSFORMAÇÕES MÁGICAS PARA MAGIDS.

Fleur estava sentada na fileira da frente, olhando fixamente para Lupin. Draco começou a imaginar o que aconteceria se Lupin percebesse. O olhar direto de Fleur tendia a fazer com que homens de quase todas as idades começassem a agir de modo excêntrico.

- Agora - continuou Lupin – Vocês todos, como Magids, sabem que têm acesso a habilidades que outros bruxos não têm. Se vocês escolherem utilizar esses poderes em sua totalidade ou não, isso é com vocês, mas vocês têm o potencial. Primeiramente, de todo modo, vocês têm que aprender quais são essas habilidades.

Ele virou-se, e escreveu outra palavra na lousa: TELEPATIA MÁGICA.

Um tênue sussurro de surpresa correu pela sala. Pensativo, Draco virou-se para olhar para Harry, que estava olhando fixamente para sua pena de escrever, como se ela guardasse todos os segredos do universo, e não pareceu ter ouvido uma palavra que Lupin havia dito.

- Costumava ser chamada de a Arte de Falar Silenciosamente. – Lupin continuou – Mas por muitos anos, foi considerada um mito. Contudo, para um Magid...

Draco parou de ouvir Lupin; ele estava olhando para Harry de novo. Harry ainda estava encarando a sua pena sem nenhuma expressão. Draco inclinou-se de lado em direção a ele, e disse, do canto da boca:

- Eu estava pensando sobre esse lance da Hermione, Potter, e eu...

Bang!

O pote de tinta de vidro da mesa de Harry explodiu como uma mini-bomba. Voou vidro e tinta para todo lado, borrando a mesa e as roupas de um Harry assustado. Draco levou a mão ao seu rosto, e ela voltou preta e vermelha: tinta e sangue. Um caco de vidro havia cortado sua bochecha.

Algumas pessoas sentadas perto de Harry e de Draco começaram a sussurrar entre si, surpresas. Ignorando-as, Draco olhou para Harry com um alerta repentino. Harry não era nada bom em matéria de controlar suas emoções, na verdade, ele era terrível nisso. O efeito do choque estava começando a gastar-se quando...

_BANG! _

O globo de vidro da mesa de Lupin quebrou-se. Lupin pulou para trás, e vários alunos se esquivaram quando grandes cacos de vidro voaram por cima de suas cabeças e se despedaçaram na parede oposta. Draco se levantou e agarrou as vestes de Harry.

- Vamos, Potter! - ele disse.

- Mas eu não...

- Vamos!

Meio que arrastando Harry, Draco saiu da sala de aula enquanto Lupin e o resto da turma olhava para eles, assustados. Logo que se viu no corredor, Draco fechou a porta da sala e soltou Harry, que sentou pesadamente no chão e olhou para Draco com uma expressão de atordoamento.

- Que diabos você pensa que está fazendo, Potter? - berrou Draco, soltando fumaça. Ele estava coberto de tinta e cacos de vidro, e tinha quase certeza de que sua camisa estava permanentemente arruinada – Se controle!

- Eu não fiz nada! - replicou Harry, furioso e aos gritos.

_CRASH!_

Uma das janelas de vitral quebrou na parede sobre as cabeças deles, deixando chover cacos de vidro.

- Pare com isso! - gritou Draco, protegendo sua cabeça – Você quer a escola inteira reclamando com a gente, seu pirralho estúpido?

Harry parecia começar a ficar preocupado.

- Mas eu não tive a intenção de... - ele parou quando outro estalido ameaçador veio da direção de outra janela.

Draco estava seriamente alarmado. Visto as já provadas habilidades de Harry de fazer chover corujas e neve azul, ele temia que a qualquer momento fosse chover sapos. Ou tijolos. Ou objetos pontudos, afiados.

- Potter - ele disse – Eu queria que você soubesse de uma coisa. Sem brincadeira, é para o seu próprio bem.

- O quê é? - perguntou Harry, olhando para Draco, confuso.

- Isso. - disse Draco, chutando Harry com força nas costelas.

- Uhh! - disse Harry, ou algo bem parecido com isso, se contorcendo e ofegando. Quando ele tomou fôlego, olhou para Draco com raiva – Você é um babaca, Malfoy! - disse ele, levantou-se, e deu um soco no olho de Draco.

Não era da natureza de Draco apanhar sem dar o troco. Ele virou-se para Harry e o atingiu no queixo. Isso era conclusivo, entretanto, uma proposta de perda; Draco era mais alto e tinha um maior alcance, mas Harry tinha a força vinda de uma raiva cega, não só de Draco, mas da vida, em geral. No momento em que Lupin e o resto da classe haviam saído da sala para ver o que estava acontecendo, Harry estava sentado em Draco, batendo nele com os dois punhos.

- Harry! – Fleur gritou estridentemente; ela não gostava de ver garotos brigando, a menos que fosse por causa dela – Não bata no Draco, você vai arruinar o rosto dele!

- HARRY! - berrou Lupin, cuja voz parecia gotejar gelo – DRACO. EXPLIQUEM-SE.

Harry parou de bater em Draco e olhou para Lupin, atordoado.

- PARA O MEU ESCRITÓRIO, AGORA! - ordenou Lupin

Harry levantou-se, e o mesmo fez Draco. Ambos estavam sangrando, embora Draco estivesse bem pior que Harry. Eles relutantemente seguiram Lupin até seu escritório, pelo corredor, cientes dos olhares curiosos dos outros alunos as suas costas. Lupin abriu com força a porta de seu aposento, conduziu-os para dentro, e sibilou:

- SENTEM-SE E NÃO SE MEXAM ATÉ QUE EU VOLTE.

E bateu a porta.

De repente, tudo ficou muito quieto, exceto pelo suave tique-taque do relógio da parede. Draco olhou parta Harry pelo canto de seu olho. Harry olhou para Draco pelo canto de seu olho. E viu que ele estava sorrindo.

- O que é engraçado, Malfoy? - ele perguntou, num misto de curiosidade e indignação.

- Te impedi de enterrar a todos nós numa montanha de estilhaços, não impedi? - falou Draco, que só podia sorrir com um lado da boca, o que deu a ele um ar assimétrico e vagamente psicótico – Te distraí no momento crucial. Está se sentindo melhor, agora?

Harry, que de fato se sentia melhor, olhou para suas articulações sangrentas, e depois para Draco, e sentiu-se repentinamente culpado.

- Malfoy - ele falou, hesitante – Eu sinto muito mesmo pelo que eu...

- Esqueça isso! - exclamou Draco alegremente – A cara que você fez quando eu te chutei nas costelas, fez valer a pena!

O sentimento de culpa de Harry desapareceu na hora.

- É irrelevante pedir desculpas para você, não é?

Draco mexeu a mão num gesto de rejeição.

- Eu nunca peço desculpas, por que você deveria?

- Você não pede desculpas? Do mesmo modo que você não desmaia?

- Exatamente. - disse Draco.

- O que mais você não faz?

- Eu não choro. - disse Draco – E eu não danço. Detesto dançar. - ele estremeceu – E eu também não acho que a Hermione está apaixonada pelo Vítor Krum.

Harry pestanejou e disse:

- Podemos não falar sobre isso?

- Qual é, Potter! - falou Draco, que havia caminhado até a mesa de Lupin e estava casualmente examinando os objetos que lá estavam – Pensa um pouco. Isso não faz nenhum sentido. - ele parou de falar – Ei, Potter! Veja isso!

Harry foi até lá para ver o que Draco estava vendo, e olhou pelo ombro dele. Um livro grande um tanto quanto mofado estava aberto sobre a mesa de Lupin. Harry o tocou com cautela; o livro tinha uma espessa capa de couro, bem dura, e as páginas estavam velhas, amareladas e empoeiradas. O livro estava aberto numa página que mostrava ilustrações de gravuras em madeira de vários objetos: um que parecia uma luva rústica de armadura, outra que parecia um crânio de aparência asquerosa, e, abaixo de tudo, um desenho de uma espada. Não estava detalhada, mas as jóias no cabo eram definitivamente muito verdes.

O título no topo da página dizia: Artefatos Demoníacos: Manual do Usuário. A Lâmina Vivente. Era difícil ler o que havia escrito abaixo disso, pois as letras estavam manchadas com cera de vela e ocasionalmente com a duvidosa mancha de tinta marrom.

_... Visto que esta espada foi ou ainda é, alguma parte ou pedaço do corpo ou espírito de um demônio... qualquer indivíduo que possua tal lâmina deve conhecer sua natureza. Tal lâmina pode nascer; mas a grande custo ao portador, seja esse custo de corpo, ou de alma, na natureza de uma Troca. Qualquer indivíduo que se depare com tal objeto deve saber que ele é um Talismã do Mais Puro Mal, e só deveria ser usado de modo que levasse a sua destruição. _

- "Mais Puro Mal." - disse Harry pensativo – Isso não soa nada bem.

- O que não soa nada bem é que ele vai destruir a minha espada. - disse Draco, furioso – Eu jamais deveria tê-la emprestado a ele... o que eu estava pensando?

- Você não sabe se ele vai destruir sua espada. - falou Harry sensatamente – Ela pode nem ser uma dessas... Lâminas Viventes.

Draco olhou para Harry. Harry parecia envergonhado.

- Certo, certo. Provavelmente é. Mas se sua espada é um Talismã do Mais Puro Mal, você ainda vai querer ficar com ela?

- Claro que sim! - respondeu Draco.

Harry balançou sua cabeça.

- Eu não te entendo, Malfoy.

A porta do escritório se abriu e os dois garotos pularam alguns passos para trás. Era obviamente Lupin, parecendo muito ameaçador. Ele entrou no escritório, fechou a porta atrás de si, e sentou-se a sua mesa. Ele olhou de Harry, que estava curvado numa parede, para Draco, que estava curvado na parede oposta, e disse:

- Me desculpem por ter gritado com vocês. Vocês... me assustaram. Eu não sou muito fã de violência física, e, Harry eu pensei que você também não era.

- Ah, geralmente ele não é! - disse Draco alegremente – Mas Hermione pisou no coração dele com botas cravadas, então ele está um pouco irritado.

- _Hermione...? _- Lupin ecoou, pasmo. Harry, que havia ficado vermelho, franziu as sobrancelhas e não disse nada – Certo. - continuou Lupin – Deixe para lá. Eu sempre achei lamentável que os poderes de Magid de um indivíduo, que estão intimamente ligados tanto aos poderes de bruxaria desse indivíduo quanto ao controle de suas emoções, tendam a aparecer exatamente na adolescência, quando essa pessoa tem muito pouco tanto de controle quanto de poderes. Harry, pare de franzir as sobrancelhas! Tenho certeza de que Hermione jamais... hã... faria nada para... - ele parou – Certo, isso não é da minha conta. Mas se você está mesmo chateado, Harry, não seria melhor que você fosse falar com o Sirius?

- Oh! - exclamou Harry – Acho melhor não.

- Na verdade, não é má idéia. - disse Draco – Ele podia bater no Vítor Krum por você, Potter!

- Vítor Krum? – repetiu Lupin, levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Hermione foi para a Bulgária com o Vítor Krum ontem. - disse Draco, que parecia determinado a agir em coro grego – E ela enviou uma carta ao Harry, mas eu estou dizendo a ele que eu não acho que ela quis dizer isso, porque... se você já viu alguma foto do Krum, ele só tem uma sobrancelha, e o Potter aqui pode não vencer nenhum concurso de beleza, mas...

- Isso é impossível! - exclamou Lupin, exasperado e entretido.

- Não é, não! - disse Draco – Ele realmente só tem uma sobrancelha.

- Eu quis dizer... - disse Lupin – que Hermione... hã... ter fugido com Vítor Krum é impossível.

Harry sobressaltou-se e perguntou:

- Por que você diz isso?

- Porque...- respondeu Lupin – Vítor Krum está em Londres. Ele levou o time de Quadribol da Bulgária a uma atordoante vitória contra a Suíça esta exata manhã. Eu escutei o jogo pelo Rádio Bruxo. Ele definitivamente - Lupin continuou – NÃO está na Bulgária.

* * *

- Percy, qual é! - pediu Rony, exasperado – Você não pode ser prestativo pelo menos uma vez na vida?

- Percy, por favor! - Gina adicionou, com um olhar suplicante direcionado ao seu irmão mais velho, ou para, ao menos o que estava visível dele: sua cabeça flutuando na lareira. Rony e Gina estavam ajoelhados em frente a lareira, tentando não tossir por causa da fuligem.

- Não. - respondeu Percy firmemente, parecendo bastante mal-humorado – Eu NÃO vou dar a vocês o endereço da casa do Vítor Krum na Bulgária. Vocês sabem que tipo de problemas eu poderia ter com o Departamento de Esportes e Jogos Mágicos?

- Nós não vamos capturá-lo e fazer uma carnificina, Percy. - disse Rony, irritado – Nós só queremos enviar uma coruja para a Hermione, ver se ela está bem.

Percy fez um barulho irritado e falou:

- Olha, Rony, eu sinto muito que sua namorada fugiu com o Vítor Krum, mas ele é muito famoso e rico, e você não pode culpá-la. Tente encarar bem a situação como um bom garoto, certo?

- Hermione _não é minha namorada. - _disse Rony, rangendo os dentes – Ela é _namorada do Harry. _

- Bem, - disse Percy num tom de voz condescendente – agora ela é namorada do Vítor Krum, não é?

- É exatamente isso! - exclamou Rony, precipitando-se sobre sua afirmação como Pichinho por um saboroso camundongo – Eu não acho que ela seja pelo menos não voluntariamente. Eu acho - ele prosseguiu, abaixando o tom de voz – que ela está sob o efeito de algum feitiço... ou Poção do Amor!

- Rony! - disse Percy, horrorizado – O uso de poções do amor é completamente ilegal, você sabe disso! Vítor Krum jamais faria isso, ele é... ele é... uma imagem famosa mundialmente!

- Voldemort também é! - disse Gina, esquisita.

- Não fale esse nome! - Percy e Rony gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Por que não? Harry sempre fala!

- Você não é o Harry! - disse Rony, virando-se em seguida para Percy novamente – Percy, o fato dele ser um jogador de Quadribol famoso não quer dizer nada. Ele era obcecado por Hermione há dois anos atrás, e isso era realmente nojento, ele é muito mais velho que ela...

- Rony! - Percy interrompeu – Você tem idéia do quão ocupado eu estou? O Ministério está um tumulto! As ruas estão um caos! Esta manhã, o Ministro Fudge recebeu quinhentas corujas! Quinhentas! E adivinhe quem tem que respondê-las? Eu!

Rony e Gina entreolharam-se, e depois olharam de volta para Percy.

- Quinhentas corujas? - perguntou Rony, surpreso – Por quê? O que está acontecendo?

Percy tomou uma cor roxa apopléctica.

- Você não lê mais os jornais?

- Nós estávamos muito preocupados com Hermione. - respondeu Gina, assustada.

- Bem, leiam! - Percy falou rispidamente – E não me aborreçam novamente antes de terem feito isso!

E desapareceu.

Gina e Rony se entreolharam, e em seguida, se levantaram. Sem dizer uma única palavra, Gina caminhou até a porta da frente, pegou o Profeta Diário, trouxe-o para dentro, onde ela o abriu sobre a mesa da cozinha.

- Oh! - ela exclamou fracamente, ao ver a manchete – Rony!

Rony caminhou pelo aposento até chegar perto dela, em seguida, observou a primeira página do jornal, na qual estava escrito, em letras grandes:

DEMENTADORES ABANDONAM AZKABAN.

O Ministério da Magia confirmou dessa vez que os dementadores, há muito guardiões da prisão mágica de Azkaban, abandonaram seus postos de protetores de mais de duzentos prisioneiros. Segundo Cornélio Fudge, Ministro da Magia, não se tem idéia de onde eles podem ter ido. "Parece que eles simplesmente desapareceram. Não temos idéia de onde eles foram; de todo modo, nenhum prisioneiro escapou, e os dementadores foram substituídos por bruxos altamente qualificados da Agência Mágica de Cumprimento da Lei." Fudge reforçou que a comunidade mágica deveria permanecer calma; todos os prisioneiros permaneciam intactos em Azkaban, e não havia nenhuma notícia de fuga. "Há muito tempo, vínhamos discutindo a substituição dos dementadores por bruxos qualificados, aqui no Ministério" enfatiza Percy Weasley, assistente do Ministro da Magia "De fato, isso é até bom, porque nos dá a oportunidade de implantar nosso novo programa".

- Percy, seu imbecil! - disse Rony, sob a própria respiração – Como ele pode dizer que isso é uma coisa boa? Dementadores andando por aí, livres, leves e soltos pelo país...

- Mas eles não estão! - exclamou Gina – Aqui diz que eles desapareceram!

Rony, que estava mordendo o nó de seus dedos, pensativo.

- Assim como Hermione. – disse Rony.

- Sinceramente, você não acha que essas duas coisas estão relacionadas, acha? Ou você acha que todos os dementadores também fugiram com o Vítor Krum?

- Claro que não, mas se tem uma coisa que eu aprendi nesses anos todos sendo amigo de Harry Potter foi que quando coisas estranhas começam a acontecer ao mesmo tempo, elas estão na maioria das vezes ligadas. Isso, e uma aranha gigante, não é amiga de ninguém.

Gina balançou a cabeça observando o céu que ainda não havia trazido Pichinho de volta.

- Eu só queria ter notícias de Harry. - ela disse, irritada – Eu queria saber o que ela falou para ele.

Rony olhou para ela com o canto de seu olho.

- Se ela realmente terminou com Harry – disse Rony, devagar - você estaria tão chateada, Gina?

Ela não respondeu.

* * *

- Se você continuar a andar desse jeito, Potter, - disse Draco, sem abrir seus olhos – Eu vou pregar seus pés no chão. E não pense que não vou.

Harry virou-se e olhou para Draco, que estava deitado em sua cama, com roupa de dormir, e na exata posição na qual ele costumava dormir: de barriga pra cima, com os braços cruzados sobre seu peito.

- Como você pode dormir assim? - Harry perguntou, estranhando – Você dorme como um vampiro em forma de morcego. Isso é... fora do comum.

- Mamãe costumava dizer que eu dormia como um anjinho. - disse Draco, sem se perturbar.

Harry começou a andar compassadamente de novo. Ele estava andando desse jeito de um lado para o outro do quarto desde que eles saíram do escritório de Lupin, e já eram cinco horas da tarde. Draco respirou fundo, sentou-se e descruzou seus braços. Ele, na verdade, não estava com vontade de dormir, estava francamente com medo de ter outro pesadelo daqueles.

- Potter...

- Eu não posso acreditar que Rony ainda não me mandou uma coruja. Quer dizer, ela estava passando uns dias com eles na Toca, se ela tivesse ido a algum lugar, ele devia saber sobre isso...

- Bem, ela usou a coruja dele essa manhã para te enviar aquela carta. Talvez ele não tenha outra coruja.

Harry suspirou e tirou seu cabelo de cima de seus olhos.

- Eu acho que é possível. - ele olhou para Draco – Sabe do que mais? Você está certo. Andar desse jeito é idiotice. Eu não vou mais andar assim.

- Ainda bem. - disse Draco, aliviado.

- Em vez disso, eu vou voar até a Toca.

- O quê? Essa é a idéia mais idiota... - Draco interrompeu a si mesmo – Na verdade, - ele falou de má vontade – isso faz bastante sentido. Não vai levar mais de quatro horas até lá via vassoura. Se sairmos agora, podemos chegar lá às nove, e estar de volta aqui a tempo do café da manhã. É bem melhor do que ficar aqui esperando por uma coruja idiota.

Harry estava olhando para Draco, num meio sorriso.

- Nós?

- Eu vou com você. - disse Draco, levantando-se, e pegando sua capa de viagem em seu malão.

Harry pegou sua capa e falou:

- Essa é a parte em que você me fala que agora somos um time?

- Não. - respondeu Draco, se endireitando – Essa é a parte que eu te falo que se você não me levar contigo, eu vou direto pro Lupin dizer que você viajou para a Inglaterra, e quando você voltar, será expulso.

Harry pegou sua vassoura.

- Você não me deduraria, não é, Malfoy?

- Eu tenho uma longa e brilhante carreira dedurando você, Potter. Não pense que eu pararia agora.

* * *

Quando escutou a batida na porta, Gina correu para atender, meio que esperando que fosse Hermione, que teria tomado juízo e voltado para A Toca.

Mas não era Hermione.

Ela reconheceu a pessoa atrás da porta imediatamente. Odiando alguém tanto quanto ela o odiava, tinha feito que ela tivesse uma imagem dele guardada na memória. A aparência dele era diferente da de um ano atrás: ele estava mais alto, bem mais moreno, e se possível, ainda mais louro. Definitivamente era Draco Malfoy, vestido com uma capa de viagem preta, e segurando uma vassoura em uma de suas mãos.

- Olá. - ele cumprimentou, olhando para ela como se ele não lembrasse de quem ela era – Você é a Gina, não é? Seu irmão está em casa?

Ela bateu a porta na cara dele, e ficou olhando-a depois disso.

Por um momento, houve um atordoante silêncio vindo do outro lado da porta. Então, outra voz falou. Era uma voz muito familiar, que fez Gina pular.

- Gina. - disse Harry, cautelosamente – Sou eu. Estou, hã... aqui fora com o Malfoy. Você se importaria de deixar-nos entrar?

Se Harry tivesse pedido que Gina incendiasse a casa, ela provavelmente teria obedecido. Ela abriu a porta e olhou, desconfiada, para os dois garotos que estavam a sua frente: Draco, um tanto assustado, e Harry, cansado e pálido, mas ainda familiarmente Harry, com os mesmos olhos verdes, com o mesmo cabeço bagunçado, e com a mesma cicatriz em forma de raio. Ele também estava mais alto, e estava segurando sua Firebolt em uma de suas mãos.

- É bom te ver, Gina. - ele cumprimentou, embora estivesse um pouco desconfiado – Está tudo bem?

Gina sentiu seus lábios tremerem.

- Harry. Oh, Harry! Nós estivemos tão preocupados! Hermione...

Rony apareceu atrás de Gina. Ele viu Harry, e depois viu Draco. Ele não sorriu, mas falou:

- É melhor que vocês dois entrem.

Draco olhou para Harry, que parecia assustado, em sua opinião. Harry deu de ombros, e os dois deram um passo sobre a soleira, e foram atrás de Rony e Gina até a cozinha.

* * *

- Aposto que vocês se encontraram com a coruja que enviamos no ar. - disse Rony.

Os quatro estavam sentados em volta da mesa da cozinha da família Weasley, tomando chá. Draco também estava metodicamente tentando pegar uns amendoins de dentro de uma tigela pequena. Harry que não estava com fome, havia acabado de trocar informações com Rony e Gina, considerando os acontecimentos dos últimos dois dias, desde a manchete do Profeta Diário até o conteúdo da carta de Hermione a Harry.

- Píchi estava muito cansado para voar de novo até a Irlanda, então usamos uma coruja municipal do correio da cidade. - continuou Rony.

Harry parecia mal ouvir isso, parecia perdido em seus pensamentos.

- Então, quando ela saiu, ela parecia estranha, pra você?

- Eu já te contei isso! - disse Rony com um sinal de impaciência – Quer dizer, fora a enorme estranheza dela fugir com Vítor Krum, sim, ela parecia estranha.

- Eu acho que ele deu uma poção do amor a ela. - disse Gina firmemente – Eu sei que isso é ilegal, mas ele tem muito dinheiro, e conhece muita gente, aposto que ele podia conseguir uma!

- Mas se tudo o que ele queria era que Hermione se apaixonasse por ele, então por que inventar toda essa maluquice deles irem pra Bulgária, quando na verdade, ele está bem aqui, em Londres? E se ele está em Londres, então onde está Hermione? - questionou Draco.

- Talvez ela não queira que saibamos onde ela está. - disse Harry - Talvez ela queira que deixemo-la em paz.

- Não seja ridículo! - disse Draco asperamente – Olha aqui, se ela realmente estivesse apaixonada pelo Vítor Krum durante esse tempo todo, então... - ele interrompeu-se ele estava pra dizer "Então ela teria visto Krum no espelho de Ojesed, e não você". Mas ele não sabia se Rony e Gina sabiam da história do espelho, e isso era um tanto pessoal para Harry. Era estranho saber algo sobre ele que eles não sabiam – Bem, então porque ela não ficou com ele na Bulgária quando ela teve a chance, há dois anos? Ao invés de ter feito Rony ir busca-la? Ela não devia estar se divertindo muito.

- Ela só tinha catorze anos! - disse Harry em tom muito baixo.

- Por que será - falou Draco, cuja voz ficava cada vez mais impaciente – que de todos nós, VOCÊ é o único que parece preparado a acreditar que ela saiu daqui por livre e espontânea vontade?

- Não é bem assim. - disse Harry, irritado – Eu só não acho que ir atrás do Vítor Krum num ódio ciumento vai...

- Ir atrás do Vítor Krum num ódio ciumento era exatamente o que você deveria estar fazendo! - replicou Draco – A pergunta que não quer calar é: ela fugiu ou não com o Vítor Krum? E quem sabe a resposta melhor que o próprio cara? Eu sugiro irmos atrás dele, a toda pressa, e perguntarmos com educação. Se ele não cooperar, nós acabamos com ele, e ameaçamos raspar a sobrancelha dele.

Rony limpou sua garganta.

- Eu concordo com o Malfoy. - ele disse, olhando meio enjoado para seu próprio estômago, como se a frase "Eu concordo com o Malfoy." harmonizasse com ele tanto quanto ajuda dupla de um grupo de baratas – Quando lemos no jornal que o Vítor Krum estava em Londres, afinal de contas, logo entramos em contato com o Percy, que nos disse que todos os jogadores internacionais estão no Clube Mundial de Quadribol, no Beco Diagonal. Eu acho que deveríamos ir lá falar com ele e...

- Eu já estive lá - disse Draco – com meu pai. Há muitos seguranças, quer dizer, essas estrelas do Quadribol são verdadeiras celebridades. Nós não podemos simplesmente passear lá.

- Bem, eu pensei que eu poderia fingir ser o Percy. - disse Rony, esperançoso – Quero dizer, nós nos parecemos um pouco, e eu poderia dizer que eu era o Percy Weasley precisava falar com o Vítor Krum...

- Por quê? - interrompeu Draco. Ele estava olhando para o Rony com os olhos espremidos – Por que você precisa falar com o Vítor Krum?

- Bem, - disse Rony – eu ainda não pensei nisso, mas...

- É por isso, - disse Draco – que você deveria deixar que _eu _bolasse o plano.

- Você? - perguntou Rony, levantando-se e olhando para ele.

- Eu sou o único aqui que é da Sonserina. - disse Draco friamente, levantando-se do mesmo jeito e retribuindo o olhar – Eu sou o astuto, o que sabe ser clandestino aqui. Eu que traço os planos engenhosos, e não você. Você não reconheceria um plano engenhoso nem se o pintassem de azul e dançasse pelado, cantando "Aqui tem planos engenhosos"!

- Isso não é verdade! - berrou Rony, perdendo a cabeça – Eu tenho muitos planos engenhosos!

- Você está na _Grifinória_! - gozou Draco – Sua idéia de planos engenhosos é "Todo mundo quando eu contar três"!

Rony deu um passo à frente para bater em Draco, exatamente quando Harry se posicionou entre os dois. Rony colidiu com Harry, arremessando-o para o fogão, e machucando seu próprio cotovelo no processo. Uma porção de panelas e frigideiras caiu no chão fazendo um barulho irritante, e então, o espelho que ficava pendurado na parede do fogão, gritou:

- Veja o que você fez, seu desastrado!

Rony massageou seu cotovelo machucado.

- Que droga, Harry! - ele reclamou, furioso – Por que você tinha que fazer isso?

Harry levantou-se, parecendo furioso.

- Certo, Rony. Precisamos conversar. Lá fora. Agora.

Ainda massageando seu cotovelo, Rony foi atrás de Harry até o jardim escuro, deixando Gina e Draco sozinhos na cozinha, inseguros. Harry e Rony haviam dado cerca de dez passos para fora da casa, quando Harry virou-se e falou:

- O que diabos está acontecendo com você, Rony? Pra deixar o Malfoy te atacar desse jeito? Você sabe que ele só está tentando te deixar irritado! Ele provavelmente sequer tem um plano!

- O que diabos está acontecendo comigo! - indignou-se Rony. Geralmente, quando ele ficava com raiva, ele ficava tão vermelho quanto seu cabelo, mas parecia que ele havia passado do estado de mera raiva para um lívido estado de fúria no qual cada sarda sobressaia-se em seu rosto branco como um borrão de tinta – O que diabos está acontecendo com você, Harry? Por um acaso, eu te dei permissão para trazer o Malfoy até a minha casa? Dei? Você sabe o que o pai dele fez pro meu! Você sabe o que a minha família sente a respeito dos Malfoy! O que você acha que meus pais diriam se soubessem que ele esteve aqui?

Harry ficou pálido.

- Ron, eu não pensei que...

- É exatamente isso, você não pensou! Você sequer pensa mais! O que aconteceu com você, Harry?

- Além da minha namorada ter fugido com um jogador de quadribol búlgaro de três metros?

Rony jogou suas mãos para o ar.

- Nem tente usar como desculpa a fuga de Hermione. - ele disse rispidamente. Ele estava positivamente tremendo de raiva – Você chega aqui, todo amiguinho do Malfoy, "Oh, o Malfoy é o meu companheiro de quarto, o Malfoy é o meu melhor amigo, o Malfoy vai ser meu irmão, Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy". O pior é que você sabe o tipo de gente que ele é!

- Ele salvou a minha vida! - retrucou Harry.

- Ele só salvou sua vida para impressionar a Hermione. - replicou Rony, num tom de voz gelado.

- Não funcionou, então. - retrucou Harry, tentando sorrir.

- Você não sabe disso. - disse Rony categoricamente.

O sorriso de Harry desapareceu.

- Isso não é engraçado.

- Eu não estou tentando ser engraçado. - berrou Rony – Estou tentando te fazer acordar e ver sensatamente! Ele não é seu amigo!

- Eu sei que ele não é! - disse Harry.

Rony parou e olhou para Harry, surpreso.

- Ele não é meu amigo. - continuou Harry – Eu não sei o que ele é. Mas eu sei que posso confiar nele, pelo menos até onde Hermione está envolvida. E onde eu estou envolvido. Ele estava disposto a morrer por mim. Você não pode dizer isso sobre muitas pessoas. – Harry respirou fundo e passou uma mão sobre seu cabelo, que estava realmente para cima, de maneira gótica – Você é o meu melhor amigo. - ele disse – E você sabe por quê? Porque eu te escolhi para ser meu amigo. Eu não escolhi o Malfoy para fazer parte da minha vida, mas ele faz e não tem nada que eu possa fazer para impedir isso.

Boa parte da raiva tinha deixado a expressão de Rony. Ele parecia cansado, agora, encostado num lado da casa, com sua mão esquerda embalando seu cotovelo machucado.

- Eu só não entendi onde o Malfoy é confiável.

- Por duas razões. - disse Harry – Primeiro: Hermione o ama, e como todos nós sabemos, ela não é burra.

- Você está me confundindo de novo. - disse Rony – Por que está tudo bem Hermione amar ele?

- Eu disse que ela o amava, e não que ela estava apaixonada por ele. Ela também te ama, e nem por isso eu vou te bater.

Ron respirou fundo.

- Ou você é muitíssimo confiante em si mesmo ou está deploravelmente iludido. - ele disse – mas eu ainda não tenho certeza de qual.

- O segundo motivo, - disse Harry com um dedo estendido – e o mais importante... - ele abriu sua jaqueta, abriu o fecho de um bolso interno, e tirou de dentro um objeto bem usado, velho, o qual ele entregou a Rony.

Rony examinou o objeto.

- O Bisbilhoscópio... aquele que eu comprei pra você no Cairo! Eu nem sabia que você ainda tinha isso.

Harry estava sorrindo.

- Ele nunca apita quando o Malfoy está por perto. - ele disse – Isso quer dizer que o Malfoy é confiável.

- Não, quer dizer que está quebrado. - disse Rony, que sorriu de má vontade.

- Não não. - disse Harry – Ele apitou várias outras vezes. Quando Malfoy e eu estávamos falando com o Lupin; e eu tenho certeza que tinha muita coisa que ele não estava contando pra gente.

- Sério? - perguntou Rony, interessado – Como o quê?

- Bem, várias coisas. Quando entramos na sala dele, ele empurrou seu exemplar do Profeta Diário para dentro de sua gaveta. Eu acho que ele não queria que eu lesse sobre essa história dos dementadores desaparecerem.

- Bem, ele sabe que você é meio... alérgico a dementadores. - disse Rony.

- Verdade. - afirmou Harry – Mas eu não acredito que ele ache que eu sou tão frágil assim. Quer dizer, depois de tudo o que eu passei. - ele olhou para Rony – depois de tudo que _nós passamos_, devo dizer. Eu não estaria aqui se não fosse por você. - Harry parecia um pouco envergonhado, mas continuou corajosamente – Quando Sirius e Narcissa se casarem, Malfoy será meu irmão, tecnicamente... mas você que é meu irmão. Quer dizer, se eu pudesse escolher um irmão, seria você.

Rony estava um pouco rosado em volta das orelhas, mas parecia satisfeito.

- Bem, - ele disse – Digo o mesmo de você.

Harry olhou para ele e sorriu.

- E agora? Nós nos abraçamos?

Rony balançou sua cabeça.

- Acho que somos muito inibidos. - ele deu um tapinha leve no ombro de Harry – Invés de abraçar a gente faz isso. – disse ele se referindo ao tapa.

- Certo! - concordou Harry, dando um tapinha igual em Rony – Agora acho melhor voltarmos lá para dentro antes que sua irmã rasgue o Malfoy com um garfo.

* * *

Harry não estava tão longe assim ao imaginar como seria a interação entre Gina e Draco. Logo que Harry e Rony deixaram a cozinha, Gina andou até a mesa, sentou-se em uma cadeira, cruzou seus braços, e olhou para Draco.

Ele retribuiu o olhar, sem se perturbar. Ele estava acostumado a ser admirado.

- Você está diferente. - ele disse.

- Diferente pra melhor ou pra pior? - perguntou Gina, com uma curiosidade involuntária.

- Pra melhor. - disse Draco – Você acabou de voltar de algum programa de intercâmbio, não foi?

- Foi. - confirmou Gina, que estava brincando, distraída, com seu pires – Você já esteve em algum?

- Não, a não ser que você conte a vez que meu pai tentou me vender para trolls viajantes?

Gina franziu suas sobrancelhas para Draco, que estava olhando para ela com uma cara de tênue entretenimento.

- Você está tentando ser engraçado? - ela perguntou.

- Se _eu_ estivesse tentando ser engraçado, - Draco garantiu – _você_ estaria rolando no chão de tanto rir.

- Pelo que vejo, você ainda se acha o melhor. - disse Gina – O velho Malfoy de sempre.

Os olhos de Draco relampejaram.

- Pelo que vejo, você ainda está apaixonada pelo Harry. - ele disse com suave malícia – A velha Gina de sempre.

Vermelha, Gina jogou seu pires em cima da mesa e levantou-se.

- Não me espanta que Hermione tenha preferido o Harry a você. - ela disse, o mais detestavelmente que podia – Você é nojento!

E ela saiu correndo.

Draco observou-a partir.

- Será que foi alguma coisa que eu disse? - ele gritou, mas os ouvidos dela já estavam fora de alcance de som, então isso foi em vão.

Nesse exato momento, a porta de tela abriu-se, e Rony e Harry entraram. Rony olhou diretamente para o espaço vazio na mesa, onde sua irmã estivera sentada.

- Onde está a Gina?

Draco não estava mais com cara de raiva, estava agora com a cara mais inocente que podia fazer, disse:

- Ela saiu correndo.

- O que você fez para assustá-la, Malfoy?

- Nada - respondeu Draco afavelmente – Ela está com medo de seu amor por mim.

Ron parecia querer dizer alguma coisa, mas Harry o interrompeu:

- Podemos voltar ao assunto? Sobre Hermione e para onde ela foi?

- Certo. - responderam Rony e Draco ao mesmo tempo.

Harry respirou fundo.

- Ok. Teremos que dar uma olhada nas coisas de Hermione. Procurar alguma pista de onde ela possa estar. Mas eu... hã... não quero fazer isso. Draco... como você se sente de dar uma olhada nas coisas dela sem permissão?

- Eu me sinto bem em fazê-lo. - respondeu Draco.

- De alguma maneira, isso não é surpreendente. - disse Harry.

- Certo, então. - disse Draco, levantando-se – Estou indo.

E ele saiu correndo pelas escadas. Eles o escutaram abrir a porta do quarto de Hermione e fecha-la. Depois, silêncio.

Os dois se entreolharam.

- Você está pensando o que eu estou pensando? – perguntou Rony.

- Sim. – disse Harry levantando-se. Eles subiram as escadas e pararam na frente da porta do dormitório de Hermione.

- Malfoy! - berrou Harry – Você já achou alguma coisa?

- Não! - respondeu Draco, aos berros – Mas eu já li o diário dela e também já experimentei todas as roupas dela!

Revirando seus olhos, Rony abriu a porta. Draco estava parado no meio do quarto, de braços cruzados, e uma expressão muito estranha no rosto. O quarto estava bem arrumado, como ela deixara. O malão dela permanecia intocado, sobre a cama.

Harry não podia deixar de sorrir.

- Você não conseguiu fazer isso! – disse Harry, num tom de satisfação.

De fato, Draco parecia estar bastante mal-humorado.

- Eu tentei. - ele disse – Eu tentei mexer nas coisas dela, mas aí eu comecei a sentir umas coisas estranhas na barriga.

- Aqui na Terra, nós chamamos isso de escrúpulos. - disse Rony.

- Ah, pelo amor de Deus! - exclamou uma voz impaciente. Era Gina. Ela passou meio espremida por entre Harry e Rony e andou pelo quarto – Deixem-me fazer isso. Eu sou uma garota, ela é uma garota, isso é para o próprio bem dela. Agora, saia de perto, Malfoy! - ela disse rispidamente, e Draco, para sua própria surpresa, obedeceu, dando espaço a Gina para destrancar o malão de Hermione, e mexer nele.

Ela mexeu no malão, e, como não achou nada, transferiu sua atenção para a escrivaninha, cujas gavetas estavam todas vazias. Sob a escrivaninha, ela achou um pedaço de papel amarrotado, o qual ela desdobrou, leu, e entregou, muda, a Harry.

Ele os examinou, e mordeu seu lábio. Era a carta que Hermione havia começado a escrever no dia anterior e nunca terminara, por não ter achado uma apelação adequada a Harry. Tudo o que havia era: _Queridíssimo Harry... Amado Harry... Harry, meu amor... _

Ele desviou seu olhar da carta e encontrou os olhos de Gina, do outro lado do quarto.

- Você não acha que há nem uma pequena chance dela ter fugido com o Vítor Krum por livre e espontânea vontade, acha? - Gina perguntou, soando cansada – Harry? Você acha?

Ele examinou as cartas novamente, depois as dobrou e as colocou dentro de seu bolso.

- Vamos conversar com o Vítor Krum. - ele disse

- Hurra! - exclamou Draco – Vamos lá dar um chute na bunda do Vítor Krum!

- Nós não vamos lá chutar a bunda dele. - disse Rony – Nós vamos lá pedir informação.

- Certo. - concordou Draco alegremente – E se isso não der certo, então o chute na bunda é o nosso plano B.

- Falando em planos... - disse Harry, virando-se para Draco – Qual era o seu brilhante plano para nos fazer entrar no Clube Londrino de Quadribol?

* * *

- Hã... oi! - disse Harry ao segurança bruxo da recepção do Clube de Quadribol, que na verdade era um grande e belo edifício, estilo hotel, fora do Beco Diagonal. Ficava longe da estrada, mas eles o reconheceram pela bandeira que estava sobre seu telhado: duas vassouras cruzadas num fundo vermelho, rodeada por um circulo de estrelas douradas – Eu sou Harry Potter e eu quero falar com o Vítor Krum.

O segurança riu com desdém.

- Eu me dou bem com você. - ele disse, sem olhar para o garoto.

Harry virou-se e olhou para Rony e Draco, que estavam logo atrás dele, tentando encorajá-lo. (Gina ainda estava na Toca, para o caso de Hermione tentar comunicar-se com eles.).

Harry virou-se novamente para o segurança.

- Eu sou Harry Potter. - ele repetiu – E eu quero falar com o Vítor Krum. Ele está me esperando.

- Você não é o... - disse o segurança, mas ao olhar para Harry, de seus óculos até sua cicatriz, parou a frase no meio – Nossa! - ele exclamou – Você é o Harry Potter, não é?

- Há dezesseis anos, eu sou. - confirmou Harry imparcialmente.

- É verdade que você deve estar jogando Quadribol pela Inglaterra no ano que vem?- perguntou o bruxo, olhando boquiaberto para Harry.

Harry piscou para ele e falou:

- É bem possível. Vítor ficou de me apresentar a uns jogadores ingleses, você sabe. Tentar exercer alguma influência.

O segurança parecia extasiado.

- Harry Potter, jogando Quadribol pela Inglaterra! - ele exclamou.

- Bem, não conte a ninguém. - pediu Harry, encostando um cotovelo na mesa – Isso é para ser um segredo.

- Certo, claro! - acatou o segurança apressadamente – E eu vou te anunciar ao senhor Krum agora mesmo. - ele continuou ansiosamente – Ele disse que não queria ser incomodado, mas sendo você, Harry... posso te chamar de Harry?

- Claro que pode. - disse Harry, sorrindo benevolentemente.

Normalmente, ele odiava tudo o que tivesse a ver com sua fama no mundo mágico, mas no momento, ele até gostou de ser famoso.

O segurança virou-se para a parede atrás dele, na qual havia um painel com fileiras de botões. Ele apertou um com sua mão, e falou:

- Senhor Krum? O senhor está aí?

Uma minúscula imagem do rosto de Vítor Krum apareceu sobre a lisa superfície do botão. Ele parecia estar mal-humorado.

- O que você quer?

- Harry Potter e...- ele olhou com olhar questionador para Draco e Rony.

- São meus amigos.

- ... e seus amigos estão aqui para falar com o senhor.

Houve um breve silêncio. Então Krum falou:

- Muito bem. Eu vou falar com ele.

Harry respirou aliviado quando o segurança virou-se para ele, sorrindo, e falando:

- O time búlgaro está no segundo andar. O quarto de Krum é o da primeira porta a sua direita. E... me dá um autógrafo?

* * *

- Viram! - disse Draco, quando eles começaram a subir as escadas – Os melhores planos são os mais simples. Assim como as melhores mentiras nascem de uma semente de verdade.

- Isso é um ditado da família Malfoy? - perguntou Rony – Eu gostaria de ouvir os outros.

- O meu favorito sempre foi "Você ganha mais com uma palavra amável e um pau bem grande do que só com uma palavra amável. - disse Draco alegremente – Meu pai costumava dizer isso. Oh, vejam! Chegamos!

Harry bateu na porta, que foi aberta segundos depois por Vítor Krum, vestindo suas vestes do time búlgaro de quadribol, e parecendo irritado.

- Harry - ele falou, olhando e reconhecendo Rony e olhando e desconhecendo Draco – é bom te ver, mas já é um tanto tarde, não?

- Eu preciso te perguntar uma coisa, Vítor. - disse Harry – É... é sobre Hermione.

Assustado, Vítor deu um passo para trás e deixou que todos os três entrassem em seu quarto, o qual, visto todo o luxo do resto do Clube, era um tanto espartano. Havia uma cama simples, assim como uma mesa e algumas cadeiras, e equipamento de Quadribol por todos os cantos.

Vítor não os convidou a sentar e nem soou hospitaleiro em nenhum momento.

Ao invés disso, ele virou-se, de braços cruzados, e resmungou:

- Bem? O que vocês querem de mim?

Olhando para Krum em frente a Harry e Draco, Rony começou a ver a imprudência inata do plano. Depois de toda a ladainha de Draco, de chutar o traseiro de Krum, isso parecia agora algo meio difícil. Harry e Draco eram fortes do mesmo modo: os dois eram encorpados e esbeltos. Vítor Krum, por outro lado, era extremamente alto e extremamente forte, e não gordo, mas sim, robusto. Ele poderia ter amassado Harry e ainda teria forças para jogar Draco de lado a distância de uma piscina olímpica.

Sem palavras, Harry mexeu em seu bolso, tirou a carta de Hermione, e entregou-a a Vítor Krum, que a tomou de sua mão e a leu. Quando ele olhou para eles, novamente, era visível o atordoamento em seu rosto.

- Essa carta - ele perguntou – é mesmo de Her-mi-ô-nini?

Harry fez que sim com a cabeça e disse:

- Eu reconheceria a letra dela em qualquer lugar.

- Então, é uma piada. - concluiu Vítor, devolvendo a carta a Harry – Eu não a vejo há dois anos, - ele deu de ombros – Quando eu falo que não a vejo, eu digo eu nunca a vi – ele encolheu os ombros - Bem, como podem ver, eu não estou na Bulgária. Eu não sei qual o significado dessa carta.

- Você escreveu para ela pedindo-lhe que te encontrasse no Caldeirão Furado? - perguntou Draco.

Krum balançou sua cabeça, e respondeu:

- Não.

- Eu vi Hermione. - disse Rony – Ontem a noite. Ela disse que estava indo para a Bulgária com você. Ela montou numa vassoura, que você estava dirigindo... bem, estava escuro, mas aquilo parecia muito com você.

Vítor estava distintamente constrangido.

- Eu não sei onde ela está. - disse ele – E repito: eu não vejo Her-mi-ô-nini faz tempo... eu não me lembro de tê-la visto...

- Então se você não se importa com a minha pergunta - perguntou Harry. - onde você estava na noite passada?

Vítor abriu sua boca, depois a fechou novamente. Ele olhou de Harry para Draco e de Draco para Rony. Todos eles o estavam olhando. Então, ele disse:

- Não me lembro.

- Não se lembra? - perguntou Rony.

- Não. - respondeu Krum, parecendo um tanto chateado – Ontem, eu tive treino de quadribol pela manhã. Depois, voltei aqui, pro quarto. Eu acho que talvez, eu tenha ido dormir, pois quando acordei hoje de manhã, não me lembrava nada a respeito de ontem. Talvez eu estivesse gripado, ou excessivamente cansado.

- Você está me dizendo que não se lembra de nada que aconteceu ontem ou na noite passada? - perguntou Harry, incrédulo.

- Exatamente. - disse Krum.

- E no dia que a expressão "desculpa esfarrapada" for reinventada, - disse Draco – todos ficaremos parados, aterrorizados, assistindo.

- Eu estou falando a verdade! - gritou Krum, agitado – Eu não me lembro de ontem! E quando acordei hoje, fiquei muito assutado por causa de...

- Por causa de quê? - perguntou Harry, apertando seus olhos.

A expressão de infelicidade de Krum intensificou-se. Era evidente que ele estava lutando contra alguma coisa dentro de si. Finalmente, ele suspirou, e disse, meio que para si mesmo:

- Eu acho que devo... acho que provavelmente...

- O quê? - instigou Harry, que estava quase desesperado, de tão aflito.

- Quando acordei pela manhã, eu vi isso. - disse Krum, arregaçando suas mangas.

Ele deixou que inspecionassem seus braços.

Havia profundos arranhões no antebraço de Krum, e seu punho esquerdo estava com cinco entalhes vermelho-escuros, em forma de meia-lua. Harry se deu conta imediatamente do que eram aqueles entalhes. As marcas de unha que haviam sido deixadas no punho de Krum... por alguém que tentou tirar as mãos dele de perto? Ele imaginou, repentinamente, Hermione fazendo um esforço violento, quando Krum tapou a boca dela, e sentiu-se, de repente, violentamente fraco.

Mas foi Draco quem reagiu primeiro. Ele já estava com a varinha apontada para Krum, antes que Harry ou Rony tivessem sequer pensado em se mexer.

- Já disse - falou Krum, desesperadamente infeliz, e ainda deixando a mostra seus punhos retalhados – Eu não me lembro de nada!

- Bem, veremos! - exclamou Draco, apontando sua varinha para o peito de Krum _– Veritas_!

* * *

Acordar foi como erguer-se vagarosamente por uma água escura e suja. Hermione permaneceu deitada por algum tempo, perambulando entre o dormir e o estar acordada. Imagens vagas passaram pela mente dela: fumaça preta, uma clareira no meio da escuridão, árvores úmidas, um trem. Rostos que ela não reconhecia. Então, o rosto de Harry, cansado e preocupado. Mas por quê?

Hermione abriu seus olhos. Eles demoraram um pouco para focalizarem o ambiente. Então, ela sentou-se e olhou em volta, assustada.

Ela estava sobre o chão de um pequeno quarto circular, nada maior que seu quarto na Toca, embora o teto deste aposento tivesse pelo menos uns de cinco metros. Mas esse quarto era feito de blocos de pedra, que pareciam muito antigos. Havia uma porta de carvalho com tiras de ferro em uma das paredes, que parecia ser quase tão velha quanto as paredes. Uma janela, cheia de grades, bem acima da cabeça dela, deixava entrar um pouco de luz acinzentada. O aposento estava completamente sem mobília, havia somente um pouco de palha no chão. Era nessa palha onde Hermione estivera deitada.

Ela sentiu-se desnorteada, como nunca se sentira antes. Esse ambiente não só não lhe era familiar, como alienígena, e de modo algum correspondia ao lugar onde ela esperava ter acordado: seguramente esparramada em sua cama na Toca. Hermione remontou o que havia feito, mentalmente, desesperada... onde ela poderia estar? A última coisa que ela lembrava-se de ter feito era ter entrado no Caldeirão Furado com a Gina, encontrado com o Vítor lá, e entrado com ele num aposento dos fundos e então...

Escutou-se um alto barulho crepitante. Hermione olhou em volta, em estado de pânico, e viu a maçaneta da enorme porta começar a virar. Ela tentou levantar-se, mas não conseguiu, suas pernas ainda estavam muito trêmulas. Então, ela se arrastou para trás, montada em seus cotovelos, para longe da porta.

Pela porta passou uma figura alta e encapuzada. Ele - se é que era ele - vestia vestes de bruxo feitas de um veludo verde bem grosso, com uma facha prateada na altura do pescoço, e luvas de cetim preto.

Hermione abriu sua boca para perguntar onde estava, como havia chegado lá, mas sua garganta parecia ter se fechado, e nenhum som saia de lá.

O bruxo ergueu sua mão vagarosamente, e tirou o capuz de sua cabeça, jogando-o para trás.

Hermione berrou.

N/T: aqui a frase em inglês é muito mais forte do que eu pude traduzir: He just saved your life to get in Hermione's pants. Só por curiosidade mesmo.

* * *

**Referências:**

_1) Qualquer indivíduo que se depare com tal objeto deve saber que ele é um Talismã do Mais Puro Mal, e só deveria ser usado de modo que levasse a sua destruição. _**O Livro do Chefe Supremo do Mal. Link do final do Capitulo 3.**

2) "Você não reconheceria um plano engenhoso nem se o pintassem de azul e dançasse pelado, cantando "Aqui tem planos engenhosos"!" **Blackadder**.

3)" Certo. - concordou Draco alegremente – E se isso não der certo, então o chute na bunda é o nosso plano B." **Buffy.**

4)"Você ganha mais com uma palavra amável e um pau bem grande do que só com uma palavra amável." **Al Capone disse uma vez "Voce ganha mais com uma palavra amável e uma arma do que só uma palavra amável."**


	3. Visível Escuridão

**N/T: ta ai mais um cap... eu pensei q seria mais rapida mas como tenho a minha fic tb ta demorando! desculpem... bjinhos

* * *

**

**- Capítulo 3 -**

**...Visível escuridão...**

- Almofadinhas! - chamou Remus sutilmente olhando para os borralhos de fogo na lareira de seu escritório – Você está aí? Pode me escutar?

Ele estava sentado a sua mesa, no escuro, com um cálice de vinho na mão, vazio. Ele não estava bebendo, ele não bebia muito, muito menos quando estava sozinho, mas ele gostava de sentir o cálice em sua mão, gostava de observar a luz da lua que passava pela janela através do vidro do cálice como um dardo de fogo. Ele colocou a taça sobre a mesa, se espreguiçou e pegou um peso de papel de cima da mesa. Sirius o havia dado a ele no ano anterior. Era um globo de vidro transparente, dentro do qual, reclinava-se a figura de uma pequena e bela ninfa de cabelos ruivos, sobre uma pedra em miniatura brincando com um oboé. (Como era um globo mágico, a neve caia toda hora, sem ser preciso balançá-lo) Lupin sempre achou que a ninfa lembrasse um pouco Lílian, embora nunca fosse dizer isso a Sirius.

A ninfa largou seu oboé e olhou para ele.

- Vá dormir, Remo. Está tarde.

- Estou esperando pelo Almofadinhas. - ele disse suavemente – Nós temos que conversar. - ele colocou o globo na mesa, levantou-se de e foi até a lareira onde fogo estava quase no fim. Encostou-se ao tijolo da lareira, fechando seus olhos – Sirius Black, onde você está agora?

- Estou aqui! - disse uma voz vinda de perto de seu cotovelo.

Lupin abriu seus olhos, virou-se, viu os ombros e a cabeça de Sirius no fogo, e sorriu.

- Perdão. - desculpou-se Sirius – Eu demorei um pouco para achar alguma casa de bruxos com uma lareira. Não há muitas lareiras nessa parte da Grécia. É muito quente.

- A Grécia parece te fazer bem. - disse Lupin

Era verdade: Sirius estava saudável, moreno e sorridente, e o olhar assombrado e lúgubre de Azkaban parecia ter quase desaparecido de seus olhos. Quase desaparecido... Lupin duvidava que esse olhar fosse desaparecer algum dia.

- Verdade. - concordou Sirius, focalizando Lupin com seus olhos negros – Você disse que queria conversar comigo sobre o Harry. Ele está bem?

- Harry está bem. - disse Lupin – Bem, ele está bem na medida do possível. Afinal de contas, ele tem dezesseis anos, acabou de descobrir ter um monte de poderes, e ainda não sabe como lidar com eles. Ele ainda está longe de seus amigos, e claro, a todo ano da vida dele, desde dos onze anos, alguém tentou matar ele. Eu acho que ele está se sentindo um pouco deprimido e ressentido.

- Ele não está longe de todos os seus amigos. - disse Sirius – Ele tem Draco.

- O garoto Malfoy? - perguntou Lupin, surpreso - A mim, pareceu que eles se odeiam. Essa tarde agora, eu tive que apartar uma briga dos dois. Harry quase transformou Draco em pasta. Muito estranho da parte de Harry. O garoto Malfoy nem ligou, disse que Harry estava chateado por ter rompido com sua namorada.

- O que? Com Hermione?

- Ah, então você já sabia? - perguntou Lupin, interessado.

- Harry não chegou a me contar. - respondeu Sirius, sorrindo – Me parece que seria mais fácil ele agüentar o Feitiço Cruciatus a me falar sobre sua vida amorosa. Mas... - Sirius deu de ombros – Eu adivinhei.

- Como?

- Intuição canina. - disse Sirius – E também devido ao fato de que, sempre que ele via Hermione, parecia que alguém o havia atingido com um Balaço. Tiago costumava olhar para Lílian desse jeito. É uma prova inconfundível.

Lupin estava sorrindo novamente.

- Eu lembro que quando você tinha dezesseis anos, você...

- Ah, não! - interrompeu Sirius firmemente – Não estamos falando de mim. Estamos falando de HARRY.

- Na verdade, era sobre o garoto Malfoy que eu queria te falar. - disse Lupin – Draco. Nome horroroso, a propósito. Pobre garoto.

- Ao passo que "Remo" está ganhando popularidade. - falou Sirius.

Lupin sorriu.

- Agora você está falando como o Almofadinhas novamente. Você deve gostar do jovem Malfoy. Perdão, Draco.

- Verdade. - disse Sirius – Ele não é como o pai. Ele parece comigo quando eu tinha a idade dele.

- Em outras palavras, ele é uma bomba-relógio mal-ajustada, teimoso que odeia o mundo e todos que vive nele?

- Não a todos. - disse Sirius, soando divertido – Agora me diga, Aluado. Por que me chamou? Ele está metido em confusão?

- Não sei. - respondeu Lupin, pensativo – Ou ele não está metido em confusão alguma ou então, ele está na pior que possamos imaginar.

- Aluado... - Sirius soou exasperado.

- Está bem. - Lupin pegou um livro de cima de sua mesa, apoiando-o em seus joelhos. Era o mesmo livro que Harry e Draco haviam visto em sua mesa no dia anterior, mas não havia jeito dele saber disso – Eu fico me perguntando se é mesmo uma boa idéia deixar aquele menino ficar com a espada de Magids.

- Eu não deixei ele ficar com ela. Foi uma decisão de Dumbledore.

- Acredito que ele tinha seus motivos. - disse Lupin, suspeito – Mas aquela espada... se é a espada que eu acho que seja... é um objeto muito poderoso e maligno.

- É a espada que pertenceu a Slytherin, não é?

- Bem, há a possibilidade de ser uma cópia ou imitação. Posso ver porquê os Malfoy, ou qualquer família de bruxos, reivindique a posse de alguma coisa assim. Diz a lenda que Salazar Slytherin vendeu sua alma a um poderoso demônio em troca de uma espada que faria seu portador invencível.

- E funcionou?

- Certamente. Slytherin venceu todas as batalhas das quais participou. E então, um dia, ele desapareceu. Simplesmente desapareceu. Nunca mais foi visto. E a espada também foi tida como perdida. Na verdade, diz a lenda que ele trapaceou em seu trato com os demônios; ele não devia ficar com a espada para sempre, mas se recusou a devolvê-la na data marcada, então... - Lupin deu de ombros – Ninguém sabe o que aconteceu a ele, mas geralmente dizem que não foi nada bom.

- Ele não devia ter lido seu Livro do Chefe Supremo do Mal. - sorriu Sirius – Regra 54: Eu não vou quebrar um pacto com um demônio, nem tentar trapacear simplesmente porque quero ser teimoso.

Lupin revirou seus olhos.

- Sirius...

- Me desculpe, eu só não consigo ver o que essa história toda tem a ver com o Draco.

- É uma espada demoníaca, Sirius! - disse Lupin, irritado – Ela tem muitos poderes e inteligência própria! Se essa inteligência é benigna ou maligna, eu não sei. É preciso vontade, força e habilidade para lidar com uma coisa dessas, e ele é só uma criança.

- Quando tínhamos dezesseis anos, não nos considerávamos crianças.

- Mas nós éramos. Pense como as coisas podiam ter sido diferentes se tivéssemos sido um pouco mais espertos, um pouco mais pacientes, um pouco menos confiantes. Pedro não teria ficado como ficou, e Tiago... Tiago poderia estar...

- Não. - interrompeu Sirius – Não diga isso.

Lupin suspirou.

- Tem mais uma coisa.

- Ah, não! - falou Sirius determinado.

- Que foi?

- Eu te conheço. Sempre que você diz "Tem só mais uma coisa", significa que você guardou as piores notícias possíveis para o final. "Está tudo muito bem, só mais uma coisa. Harry foi devorado por um basilisco." Esse tipo de coisa. - Sirius respirou fundo – Bem, continue. Conte-me.

- Há uma profecia sobre a espada.

- Claro que tem! - exclamou Sirius, de mau-humor – Bem, o que é?

Lendo o livro, Lupin falou:

- Quando, novamente, a espada é manejada numa batalha por um descendente de Slytherin, o próprio Slytherin voltará a vida, e ele e seu descendente vão se unir para trazer destruição e terror ao mundo mágico.

- Às vezes, eu me pergunto como você pode dizer esse tipo de coisa com a cara lisa, Remo. Perdão! - Sirius adicionou, ao ver a cara que Lupin fez – Bem, acho que ainda não temos com o que nos preocupar. Ao que eu saiba, Draco não usou a espada em batalha. Harry que a usou contra Lúcio.

Lupin respirou aliviado.

- Que bom! Era o que eu queria saber.

- É só mantê-lo longe da espada. - disse Sirius.

- Ah, claro! - replicou Lupin – Você se lembra quando nós tínhamos dezesseis anos e as pessoas nos diziam para se afastar de alguma coisa? Do quão obediente nós éramos?

Os olhos de Sirius faiscaram, e ele sorriu. Em sua vida toda, Lupin só havia visto Sirius sorrir desse jeito para pouquíssimas pessoas. Para Tiago. Para Lílian. Para ele, Lupin. E para Harry. Talvez, ele sorrisse assim para Narcisa, Lupin não sabia. Mas esperava que sim.

- Nós éramos terríveis, não éramos? - falou Sirius.

- Não, - respondeu Lupin, retribuindo o sorriso – Nós não éramos terríveis. Nós éramos demais.

* * *

Hermione berrou. 

E se arrastou para trás, montada em seus cotovelos, o mais longe possível da coisa horrível que estava bloqueando a passagem da porta. Ela atingiu a parede e se empurrou contra ela, apertando os olhos para mantê-los fechados.

_Acalme-se, _ela disse a si mesma. _Seja corajosa. Seja como o Harry. Harry já viu coisas piores do que isso. Seja como o Harry. _

Ela abriu seus olhos.

E viu o que já havia visto antes. O bruxo que entrou no aposento ainda estava parado onde havia estado, imóvel, com o capuz puxado para trás, permitindo a visão de seu rosto. Era o rosto de um homem da idade de Sirius, tão branco quanto sal, com maçãs do rosto enormes e proeminentes e cabelos pretos foscos e desgrenhados. Esse homem tinha um nariz grande e adunco, sobrancelhas finas e a sua boca era uma inflexível linha. Ele era incrívelmente magro, mais ainda que Sirius ao deixar Azkaban. Tatuada em cada bochecha estava a nítida imagem de um crânio com uma serpente saindo de sua boca. A Marca Negra. Era horrível olhar para ela, mas esse não foi o motivo do grito de Hermione.

Era porque ela sabia quem ele era. Como ela poderia não saber? Havia estátuas dele, fotos dele, por Hogwarts inteira. Ainda assim, isso era impossível.

Magia negra ela pensou. Teria que ser muita magia negra. Ele estava morto. Morto há mil anos. E para ressuscitar os mortos existia a necromancia o pior tipo de magia negra existente.

Ele deu uns passos em direção a ela, e ela olhou para os pés dele, revestidos em grossas botas negras, porque ela não conseguia olhar de novo para aquele rosto horroroso, tatuado e cheio de cicatrizes. À medida que ele chegava perto dela, ela sentiu um poderoso cheiro que vinha das vestes dele. Um cheiro parecido com conhaque abrasador.

Ouviu-se um barulho tipo tuque-tuque quando ele se ajoelhou perto dela.

- Olhe para mim. - ele falou. Sua voz zumbia como se sua garganta esquelética estivesse cheia de moscas ou de gafanhotos – Olhe para mim.

Hermione olhou para ele, embora não quisesse. Ela tentou limpar sua garganta, mas não conseguiu, e falou, numa vozinha que parecia ter sigo sugada de um canudo:

- Quem é você?

- Você não me conhece, Rowena? - perguntou a voz de zumbido – Eu sei minha aparência não é a mesma de antes. Mas você ainda devia reconhecer o seu Salazar.

* * *

_- Veritas! _

Krum engasgou quando o Feitiço da Verdade tomou conta dele. Draco sabia exatamente como ele se sentia; conhecia a dor agonizante de tal feitiço, o sentimento de ser rasgado e exposto, mas não tinha nem tempo nem inclinação para sentir pena de Vítor Krum.

- Onde está Hermione? - ele perguntou.

- Eu... não... sei... – disse Krum rangendo os dentes.

- Malfoy – chamou Rony num sussurro sibilante – é ilegal usar o feitiço Veritas. Você pode ir pra Azkaban por isso.

- Não me importo. - respondeu Draco, sem olhar para Rony, mas para Harry, que retribuiu o olhar com a mesma expressão que ele próprio tinha certeza de ter estampada em seu rosto: determinação inflexível.

Era a mesma expressão que Harry tinha quando jogava quadribol e estava terminantemente determinado a pegar o pomo. Quando eles jogavam um contra o outro, essa expressão facial de Harry deixava Draco nervoso. Agora, ele a achava estranhamente tranqüilizante.

- Vá em frente, Malfoy. - disse Harry.

- Por favor. - Vítor Krum interrompeu inesperadamente – Eu... eu também querro saber a verdade. Por favor, me pergunte o que for necessárrio.

Draco encarou Krum, suspeito. Krum estava pálido e mordendo seu lábio com dor, mas parecia sincero.

- Certo. - concordou Draco, ainda segurando firmemente sua varinha – Conte-nos o que se lembra de ontem.

Krum falou, baixo e com esforço:

- Pela manhã, jogamos contrra a Romênia. – ele grunhiu - Perdemos, e estou muito zangado por causa disso. Também estou zangado porque eles não puserram segurrança nas tendas dos jogadorres. Quando volto parra a minha tenda, há um homem lá, e eu tenho que enxotá-lo.

- Que tipo de homem? - perguntou Harry numa voz tensa.

- Um homem bastante comum. - respondeu Vítor – Entenda, temos pessoas em nossas tendas a toda hora: fãs e similares, eles invadem. Esse carrinha querria me dar uma garrafa de vinho da Bulgárria. Então, eu bebi um pouco, e ele saiu. Eu voltei ao meu quarto, e... eu acho que adormeci. Não me lembrro de mais nada.

- Vítor - disse Draco firmemente – O que aconteceu quando você voltou ao seu quarto? Você não foi dormir. O que você fez?

Krum estava pálido e suando.

- Não me lembrro.

Draco estava segurando sua varinha tão forte, que as juntas de seus dedos ficaram brancas.

- O que você fez?

Krum balançou sua cabeça, apertando seu peito como se estivesse machucando-o, e respondeu:

- Eu não me lembro!

- Ele está mentindo! - exclamou Harry.

- Não dá pra mentir quando se está sob o efeito do feitiço Veritas. - disse Draco em tom baixo, virando sua cabeça para olhar para Harry – Tenho certeza disso.

- É um feitiço da memória, então. - murmurou Rony – Ele está contando o que ele acha ser verdade.

- Você pode acabar com o efeito de um feitiço da Memória. - disse Harry, no mesmo tom de voz determinado – Malfoy. Dê-me a sua mão.

- Por quê? - perguntou Draco, cautelosamente. Na última vez que Harry pediu que Draco lhe desse a mão, ele havia rasgado sua palma com um canivete.

- Porque... - respondeu Harry – Se nós dois segurarmos a varinha, e fizermos o feitiço, ele deve ser forte o suficiente para quebrar o feitiço da Memória.

- Deve mesmo. - concedeu Draco – Também deve ser forte o suficiente para reduzir o melhor jogador de quadribol da Bulgária a um louco tagarela com o poder mental de um bebê de quatro meses.

- Não acho. - disse Harry – Não se nos concentrarmos.

- Isso é o que eu quero dizer sobre deixar os grifinórios planejarem as coisas. - estourou Draco. Ele e Harry estavam tão perto agora, que ele podia ver seu reflexo nos óculos de Harry. Ele parecia aflito e híbrido – Que tipo de plano é "se concentrar"?

- Harry - interrompeu Rony, aflito. Ele não escutava nada do que os dois estavam conversando de onde ele estava, mas a expressão de Harry o estava deixando nervoso – Harry, eu não acho que...

Ignorando-o, Harry agarrou a mão esquerda de Draco (alguma vez você duvidou que Draco fosse canhoto?), entrelaçando seus dedos em volta da varinha. Quando ele fez isso, a cicatriz de sua mão encostou na cicatriz da mão de Draco, e ele sentiu o solavanco de uma lança fria em sua pele. Ele viu os olhos de Draco virarem-se pra ele, nervosamente. Draco também havia sentido aquilo.

- Isso não é uma boa idéia. - disse Draco, pressagiando.

Com outro olhar soturno, Harry virou a varinha, agora segurada pelas mãos dos dois, em direção a Vítor, e murmurou:

- Veritas.

Draco sentiu sua mão dar um solavanco como se alguém a tivesse puxado. A varinha vibrou em suas mãos, e ele a segurou com mais força, quando um raio de luz preta saiu da ponta de sua varinha e atingiu Krum no tórax, quase derrubando-o de lado. Krum berrou de dor, agonizando, e caiu ajoelhado, com a mão no peito.

Rony estava horrorizado.

- Harry, o que é que você fez?

Harry tinha soltado a varinha, e estava agora ajoelhado junto a Krum, com a mão sobre o ombro dele.

- Vítor, - ele chamou impacientemente – Eu quero tirar esse feitiço de você o mais rápido possível, mas você tem que nos contar o que te aconteceu ontem. Onde você estava na noite passada?

- Depois do jogo, eu volto ao meu quarto. - respondeu Krum, assustado ao som da própria voz. Draco sabia como ele se sentia; o feitiço Veritas não somente te forçava a dizer a verdade, mas te impelia a falar, a falar e a falar – Eu deito na cama. Estou me sentindo meio estranho e acho que é o vinho. Então, batem na minha porta. Eu me levanto para atender. É o homem que estava na minha tenda. Ele aponta sua mão para mim e diz Imperio.

Uma expressão de assombro toma conta do rosto de Vítor. Ele obviamente não tinha noção de nada disso.

- Então ele me dá um... um... _kak shte kazhesh tova na Angliyski... _

Rony, Draco e Harry se entreolharam, visto que nenhum deles sabia nada de búlgaro para falar. Mas Vítor parecia ter voltado a história.

- Um copo, uma garrafa, de um líquido, ele me fez beber isso e me deu instruções. Eu visto minha capa e ando até o Caldeirão Furado. Eu fico lá esperando até vê-la, Her-mi-ô-nini, entrar pela porta. - Vítor soava melancólico – Ela está muito feliz e bonita. Eu a convido para entrar e para falar comigo um pouco. Entramos no quarto dos fundos. Ela se vira pra me perguntar alguma coisa, e eu a agarro. Eu tapo a boca dela, para que ela não gritar, e a obrigo a beber a poção.

Os olhos de Krum estavam arregalados de horror. Draco, Rony e Harry estavam olhando para ele, chocados, e com um medo crescente.

- Agora ela está quieta, está dócil. Ela faz o que eu digo a ela para fazer. Ela se livra da garota de cabelo vermelho. Ela volta ao quarto. Esperamos juntos e o homem entra. Ele aponta sua mão para ela e diz "Imperio..." - Krum parou – Ela está chorando. Ele tem que repetir o feitiço. Finalmente, saímos, Her-mi-ô-nini e eu. Voamos para a Toca e eu espero ela pegar suas coisas e escrever uma carta pro Harry. Então, montamos em minha vassoura e voamos para a Estação King's Cross. - a voz de Vítor estava ficando rouca agora, não se sabe se era de dor física ou de choque. Harry não sabia dizer – O homem está esperando lá, vestido de trouxa. Ele toma Her-mi-ô-nini de mim. Então, eu saio, e volto para cá. Então, eu acordo... - ele balançou sua cabeça – E não me lembro de nada.

- Harry - sibilou Rony, com urgência. Agora, ele estava em pé perto da porta, ainda mais aflito – Harry, alguém vai vir... alguém deve ter escutado o Krum gritar...

Mas Harry ainda estava encarando Vítor Krum.

- Para onde ele a levou?

- Eu não sei! Eu não sei! Você tem que acreditar em mim. Harry, você sabe que eu nunca faria nada que trouxesse mal a Her-mi-ô-nini!

Harry levantou-se, afastando-se de Vítor, que ainda estava meio sentado, e meio em pé, encostado no pé da cama, completamente perturbado. O próprio Harry estava quase tão mal... parecia que ele ia vomitar. Ele deu um passo em direção a Draco.

- Eu acho que devemos repetir o feitiço. – disse Harry, num sussurro - Talvez haja algo... talvez ele saiba...

- Não! - exclamou a voz de Rony, inesperadamente.

Os dois viraram-se para ele, que estava encostado na porta, com uma expressão que misturava raiva e pânico.

- Por que quem quer que seja que capturou Hermione ia deixar Krum saber pra onde eles estavam indo? Obviamente só estavam usando-o. Se ele não fosse tão famoso, provavelmente o teriam matado. Se ele diz que não sabe, eu acredito nele. E Harry... você o está machucando! Isso não é você. Sinto muito, mas vocês dois ficam enlouquecidos por tudo em que Hermione está envolvida, então acho que eu devo tomar essa decisão. - Rony ergueu sua varinha, apontando-a para Krum –_ Finite... _

- Espere! - pediu Harry, apressado – Só mais uma pergunta. Só uma. - ele virou-se para Krum – Você disse que o homem apontou sua mão para Hermione quando executou a Maldição Imperius. Sua mão, não sua varinha. Ele não usou uma varinha?

Krum balançou sua cabeça.

- Não. Ele usou só sua mão. – disse ele áspero.

- Era um Magid, então. - concluiu Draco.

- Não era uma mão qualquer. - continuou Krum – Ele era um homenzinho bem comum. Pequeno e gordo. Mas sua mão era feita de prata.

Harry olhou para Rony e para Draco, que estavam olhando para ele com idênticas expressões de terror. Mas foi Harry quem falou primeiro:

_- Rabicho!

* * *

_

- Rowena? - arfou Hermione, incrédula.

- Minha bela Rowena. - chamou o bruxo, que se auto-denominava Salazar.

Ele estendeu uma mão coberta por uma luva e tocou os cabelos de Hermione. Ela não se mexeu, apesar do cheiro de álcool abrasador fazer sua garganta doer.

- Esse não é o meu nome. - disse Hermione – Eu sou... você pegou a pessoa errada. A garota errada.

- Eu não discordaria dele se fosse você. - disse uma voz maliciosa e cortante. Hermione virou sua cabeça, e com pouca surpresa, viu a figura familiar de Rabicho, gorda e baixa, parada na porta. Ele estava usando vestes cinzas, sua mão metálica vinha da manga direita. Havia um sorriso malicioso em seu rosto – Você sabe com quem você está falando?

Hermione manteve seus olhos fixos em Rabicho quando replicou. Ele não era nenhum ganhador de concurso de beleza em carro alegórico, mas pelo menos, ele ainda tinha seu rosto todo.

- Como eu cheguei aqui? - ela perguntou, esforçando-se para manter a voz firme.

- Rabicho te trouxe para mim. - disse a voz de zumbido a sua esquerda – Ele é um servo muito leal.

- Não tanto. - disse Hermione para Rabicho numa voz trêmula – Considerando que há apenas duas semanas ele estava servindo ao Lord das Trevas!

- Agora, eu sirvo ao mestre do meu mestre. - disse Rabicho – O maior dos Quatro Grandes de Hogwarts, o mais temível bruxo que já tenha segurado uma varinha. - ele sorriu vaziamente para ela – Você sabe de quem eu estou falando? Hogwarts decaiu tristemente se eles sequer dão a seus alunos um aprendizado de história apropriado.

Hermione fechou seus olhos.

- Salazar Slytherin está morto. – disse ela. - E os mortos não podem voltar.

- Me machuca ouvi-la dizer isso, meu amor. - disse a voz de zumbido em seu ouvido. A voz de Salazar Slytherin. Sua mente não queria aceitar isso, não podia aceitar isso. Algo tão terrível não poderia estar acontecendo a ela. A mão de luva preta dele fechou-se sobre o ombro dela, e o choque do toque dele foi a sensação mais desagradável da vida de Hermione. Ele a levantou, sobre suas pernas trêmulas, e virou-a, de modo que ela pudesse vê-lo – Depois de tantos anos vagando no espaço cinzento. Você me trouxe de volta ao mundo.

- Eu fiz o quê? - arfou Hermione.

- Foi você quem criou o feitiço que quebrou o encantamento que me deixava cativo. - respondeu Slytherin – Certamente, fez isso de propósito?

Ela virou seus olhos desesperadamente de modo que não o visse, e acabou vendo Rabicho olhando-a.

- Seu Feitiço Furacão. - ele disse – Muito inteligente aquilo. Mas talvez, não completamente sensato. Poderiam ter havido... conseqüências involuntárias.

- Eu não entendo. - ela ofegou, olhando de um para o outro.

- Não se lembra? - perguntou Slytherin, olhando para ela pelos seus olhos vazios – De quando eu te disse que jamais morreria de verdade?

- Não! - exclamou Hermione cortante – Eu não me lembro porque eu não sou quem você pensa que eu sou. - ela olhou desesperada para o rosto esquelético que a encarava – Rowena Ravenclaw está morta. Ela está morta há mil anos.

Em resposta, uma das mãos enluvadas agarrou seu pescoço. Por um momento, ela pensou que ele fosse estrangulá-la. Então, ela se deu conta, horrorizada, de que, ele havia pego o Feitiço Essencial, e estava segurando-o com a mão fechada.

- Você tem a vida do meu descendente em volta de seu pescoço. - ele disse – Como uma vez, Rowena teve a minha. Quando acordei, a primeira coisa que vi foi seu rosto, pelos olhos dele. E vi que ele te amava, assim como uma vez eu a amei. A História se repete. Eu também vi o Godric, pelos olhos dele. - disse Slytherin, com um rosnado – Quando ela me deixou pelo Godric, ela destruiu tudo pelo que eu tinha batalhado, tudo que eu tinha quase concluído. Eu não vou deixar isso acontecer de novo, meu amor.

- Eu não sou o seu amor. - disse Hermione, numa fúria desesperada.

- Talvez ainda não. - disse Salazar Slytherin – Mas vai ser.

* * *

Gina estava sentada na cozinha ouvindo o tique-taque do relógio, quando a porta se abriu, e Harry, Rony e Draco entraram, carregando suas vassouras e parecendo completamente exaustos. Pelo menos, Draco e Rony pareciam exaustos. Harry estava um grau pior que exausto, como se tivesse acabado de passar por uma terrível provação. 

Rony e Draco jogaram suas vassouras em um canto. Harry colocou a sua cuidadosamente na parede perto da porta. Gina o observou da cozinha. Seu coração palpitava com um reprimido desejo de correr e pôr seus braços em volta de Harry: ele parecia tão triste...

Rony caminhou até ela, e colocou uma mão sobre seu ombro.

- Alguma coisa?

Gina balançou sua cabeça, em resposta.

- Nenhuma palavra dela.

Nenhum deles parecia surpreso.

- Obrigado por esperar, Gina. - agradeceu Harry numa voz fatalmente cansada.

- Vocês... descobriram alguma coisa? - perguntou Gina, ansiosa.

- Sim e não. - Harry deu de ombros.

- Ela está bem?

A resposta a essa pergunta foi um silêncio lúgubre. Harry disse:

- Eu vou tomar banho. Volto logo. – ele virou-se e subiu as escadas.

Gina olhou miseravelmente para Rony.

- O que aconteceu?

Rony suspirou. Ele olhou para Draco, que estava encostado na parede da cozinha.

- Falamos com o Krum. - ele disse, e contou a Gina exatamente tudo o que aconteceu – Acho que tivemos bastante sorte. - ele disse depois de ter terminado de contar a história – Ninguém nos pegou, e quando eu tirei o feitiço do Vítor, ele parecia bem. Ele não podia se lembrar de nada que nos contou sob o efeito do Feitiço Veritas. Não se lembrava nem de por que estávamos lá.

- Eu tive que pegar o autógrafo dele. - disse Draco, tentando soar leve – Foi muito embaraçoso.

- O Harry está bem? - perguntou Gina, olhando para seu irmão. Ela tentou ler seus olhos, como costumava poder fazer quando era mais nova. Nesse momento, eles diziam Harry não está bem e eu queria que você não se importasse com isso.

- Ele precisa dormir. - concluiu Gina – Vocês todos precisam dormir.

- Boa sorte ao tentar convencer Harry disso. - disse Rony.

- Ele está muito chateado com por causa da Hermione, não é? - disse Gina

- Ele está chateado por causa do Vítor. - disse Draco – Ele está chateado pelo que ele é capaz de fazer quando está pressionado.

Rony olhou para Draco amargamente.

- O que você sabe? – ele disse.

- Mais do que você imagina. - respondeu Draco, com um toque de sua antiga fala desdenhosa.

Ele deu de ombros e passou pela porta, batendo-a forte bem atrás dele.

- Eu vou ver se o Harry está bem. - disse Gina, já subindo e ignorando a expressão de Rony.

* * *

Draco permaneceu no jardim dos Weasley, deixando a luz prateada do luar escorrer por ele como chuva leitosa. Era uma noite fria e úmida, e o jardim cheirava a menta, lama e alecrim. Não tinha nada a ver com o jardim da Mansão Malfoy, que sempre cheirava a metal, folhagem e sangue. 

Ele virou-se para o sul, direção da sua casa, e ao pôr a mão dentro do bolso, percebeu, em repentina irritação_, Eu não estou com a minha varinha. _Logo depois, pensou: _não importa. _Magids de sua idade não deviam executar feitiços sem varinha; isso era verdade. Mas também, Magids de sua idade não deviam fugir da escola na calada da noite com o propósito de executar feitiços ilegais em atletas internacionalmente famosos. Magia sem varinha parecia ser menos pior. _Pro diabo com essa regra idiota, _ele pensou, e ergueu sua mão esquerda, pondo-a bem na frente de si próprio. A luz do luar iluminava a cicatriz em forma de raio da palma de sua mão, deixando-a meio que prateada, como se tivesse sido desenhada por mercúrio líquido.

_É estranho que a mão que Harry decidiu cortar era justamente a que eu uso pra fazer magia. Ele também cortou a mão que ele usa para a magia. Será que ele fez isso consciente?_

Ele deu de ombros, deixando para lá a pergunta, e concentrou-se firmemente, pensando no objeto que queria, imaginando onde ele estava da última vez que o viu. Para um feitiço de atração funcionar, não importa a distância do objeto atraído, mas sim, saber _onde_ ele estava, e Draco sabia: na escrivaninha de seu pai. Ele imaginou o escritório de seu pai da última vez que o viu, construindo a imagem em sua cabeça, até mesmo o cheiro do lugar: livros, conhaque e magia negra. Ele fechou seus olhos e ergueu sua mão esquerda.

_- Accio!

* * *

_

Gina achou Harry no antigo quarto de Percy, sentado no canto da cama, que estava intocada desde a última vez que Percy tinha estado lá, com seus lençóis azuis sem estampa e bainhas de hospital. Ele havia tirado seus óculos, e estava sentado com suas pernas puxadas para cima, com a cabeça nos joelhos.

Gina sentou-se ao lado dele, sentindo a cama afundar com o seu peso.

- Harry, - ela disse – Você precisa dormir um pouco.

Ele ergueu sua cabeça vagarosamente e respondeu:

- Não estou cansado.

Ela sempre ficava espantada pelo quão diferente ele ficava sem seus óculos. Mais jovem, é claro, mas menos meigo de certo modo; mais frio, e mais capaz de atitudes duras. Havia, agora, uma linhazinha esboçada entre suas sobrancelhas, que se desfez quando ele olhou para ela, tentando sorrir. Ela se perguntou quantos anos demoraria para aquela linhazinha virar uma linha permanente entre seus olhos, que nunca desapareceria, estando ele sorrindo ou não. Ela se perguntou se estaria por perto para poder ver essa mudança.

- Claro que você está cansado! - exclamou Gina – Você está acordado há horas, voou vários quilômetros! Você precisa dormir. Você não vai servir de nada a Hermione se cair de sua vassoura de tanto sono, e se afogar no Canal.

- Eu não sirvo de nada a ela de qualquer jeito. - disse Harry amargamente – Foi tudo culpa minha.

- Não foi culpa sua! - revoltou-se Gina – Como poderia ser culpa sua? Foi mais culpa minha do que sua... eu jamais deveria tê-la deixado sozinha no Caldeirão Furado com o Vítor Krum...

- Não. - interrompeu Harry, balançando a cabeça – Não há outra razão para que Rabicho queira raptá-la que não seja para chegar a mim. Ela só está em perigo pelo quê ela representa para mim. Assim como Sirius esteve, assim como Rony, e todos com quem eu me preocupo.

- Bem, - disse Gina, tentando soar leve – pelo menos o Malfoy está a salvo.

Harry forçou um riso.

- Acho que está. – ele disse, tirando uma mecha dos cabeços de cima de seus olhos - Mas, Gina...

- Por favor, Harry. Me prometa que você irá dormir. Nós podemos acomodar o Malfoy no antigo quarto do Carlinhos e você pode ficar aqui. Amanhã de manhã faremos o que for preciso.

Harry hesitou por um momento, então, fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Você está certa. - ele disse – Eu sei que você está certa. - ele sorriu para Gina, e ela sentiu um frio na barriga – Só mais uma coisa, Gina, se você não se importar; eu não gostaria de ficar sozinho agora, então...

- Sim? - Gina olhou para ele, e perguntou numa voz baixa.

- Você poderia pedir ao Rony que subisse? Eu não estou me sentindo muito bem para descer as escadas, mas eu queria muito falar com ele.

- Oh, - disse ela, levantando-se – Oh, claro! Eu vou... eu vou ir buscá-lo agora mesmo.

No início da escada, ela passou por Draco, que estava carregando um livro verde bem grosso em suas mãos. Ela sentiu um desejo repentino de chutar o tornozelo dele, mas sabia que isso seria injustificado, então, se conteve.

- Você está naquele quarto. - disse ela, apontando o quarto de Carlinhos, que era ao lado do dela, pelo corredor – Há cobertores no armário. E nem me peça para fazer sua cama, porque eu não vou!

Ele olhou para ela, curioso.

- O que está te incomodando? – perguntou ele. - Está com Potterites de novo?

Draco não havia mudado em nada sua expressão facial, mas Gina podia dizer, pelo sorriso estampado no rosto dele, que havia um sorriso desdenhoso dentro da cabeça dele, que estava só procurando um lugar para sair.

- Eu tenho uma violenta aversão a você. - ela disse – Eu achei que você deveria saber disso.

- E estou realmente não me importo. - retrucou Draco, andando elegantemente até o quarto de Carlinhos.

Gina ficou lá parada por um instante, observando-o. Por algum motivo, que ela não podia decifrar, ela se sentia pior agora do que antes.

* * *

_Ele estava em uma câmara que estava em algum lugar sob o solo – ele não sabia como sabia disso, mas sabia. Ele usava vestes pretas com verde e prata, e botas pretas de couro de dragão. Ele podia dizer, sem ao menos olhar para baixo, que alguns centímetros foram adicionados à sola de seus sapatos para dar-lhe altura extra. Mas ainda assim, ele podia sentir o calor que se espalhava do chão, queimando a sola de suas botas. _

_Ele não estava lá sozinho. Eles estavam em um semicírculo. Havia sete deles. E Draco os reconheceu imediatamente; reconheceu suas longas mãos de dois únicos dedos, suas cabeças calvas e sem orelhas. Demônios. Só eles vestiam longas vestes de preto e vermelho, e o mais alto deles, aquele que estava no centro do semicírculo, carregava algo em suas mãos estendidas. _

_Uma longa espada de prata em cujo cabo havia uma multidão de pedras preciosas da cor verde. _

_- Você veio aqui para fazer uma troca conosco. - disse o demônio mais alto. _

_E Draco ouviu a si mesmo dizer, numa voz que não parecia a sua própria, mas sim, a de um homem muito mais velho: _

_- Sim, eu vim. _

_- E você sabe no que essa troca acarreta? _

_- Eu te darei o que você deseja, - disse o Draco-que-não-era-Draco – E você me dará a espada. _

_- Com essa espada, um homem pode fazer milagres. - disse o demônio. _

_- Milagres não me interessam. - disse o Draco-que-não-era – Poder, sim, me interessa. Me disseram que essa espada me daria poder. É verdade? _

_- Tem uma coisa que chama muito poder. - disse o demônio. _

_E o Draco do sonho riu e falou: _

_- Não acredito nisso. _

_- Você deve ao menos acreditar que há um equilíbrio natural para todas as coisas. - disse o demônio – Para cada benefício em uma coisa, há pagamento em outra. Você terá um ganho estupendo usando essa espada, mas primeiro, precisa pagar. _

_E Draco sentiu suas mãos – que pareciam sólidas e reais, bem diferentes de mãos de sonhos – irem até seu pescoço, e tirarem o pingente de lá. Ele tirou a capa e a camisa que estavam sob tudo, e seu peito ficou nu. _

_- Tome seu pagamento. - disse ele. _

_O demônio pegou o objeto com suas mãos de espátula, e flexionou seus dedos longos. Então, como um boxeador socando uma parede de cartolina, o demônio enfiou sua mão no peito de Draco. A agonia foi imediata, intensa e terrível, mas durou só um segundo. Draco gritou, e o demônio tirou sua mão de lá. Ela estava apertando alguma coisa em seus dedos sangrentos, algo que brilhava e fulgurava de modo bruxuleante, como luz de vela através de uma tela. _

_O demônio sorriu, seus dentes eram longos, afiados e pontudos. _

_- A espada é sua. O inferno está satisfeito agora. _

- Malfoy! _Malfoy_! Acorde!

Alguma coisa o segurava pelos ombros e o estava sacudindo. Ele se contorceu, pondo suas mãos sobre seu rosto. Ele estava vagamente ciente de alguém estar gritando. Havia mãos puxando seus braços, tentando tirá-los de cima de seu rosto.

- Acorde! - repetiu a voz, desesperadamente, e então – Malfoy, _por favor_!

Ele abriu seus olhos. A gritaria acabou, e tudo ficou, repentinamente, muito silencioso. Era eu quem estava gritando, percebeu Draco, era eu.

Estava escuro no quarto. A única luz que havia era a luz prateada da Lua, que entrava pela janela, e que iluminava a garota em frente a ele, sua aflição, olhos escuros, e cabelos longos e encaracolados. Na quase-escuridão, ela parecia...

- Hermione? - ele sussurrou, meio acordado, meio dormindo.

- Não, é a Gina.

Ele tirou seus braços de seu rosto vagarosamente.

- Claro. - ele disse – Não dava para ser ela. Ela me chama pelo meu primeiro nome. - ele piscou e olhou para Gina – O que você está fazendo aqui?

- O que eu estou fazendo aqui? - repetiu Gina, irritada – Você estava berrando feito um lobisomem, por isso eu estou aqui! Eu achei que alguém estava te matando! Olhe onde você está, Malfoy!

Draco sentou-se, e olhou em volta, surpreso. Ele não estava mais na cama, mas sim, deitado no chão, num emaranhando de lençóis. Ele não se lembrava de ter caído da cama, mas ele também não se lembrava de ter berrado. Ele só se lembrava de seu sonho. Ele puxou o ar pelos seus dentes, e ele lembrou-se da dor, da mão do demônio entrando em seu peito. Do calor. Da espada.

Quando Gina falou de novo, sua voz estava vacilante:

- Malfoy...

- O quê?

- Você está sangrando...

Assustado, ele olhou para baixo, e viu, na parte da frente de sua camisa, exatamente onde se localiza o coração, uma mancha vermelha, do tamanho de um prato de jantar. Draco pôs sua mão sobre a mancha, e seus dedos voltaram vermelhos. Não era sangue velho, era novo.

Ele olhou para Gina.

- Chame o Harry. - disse, rouco.

Gina levantou-se rapidamente e andou até a porta.

Quando ela estava no meio do caminho, Draco a chamou:

- Espere!

Ela virou-se. Draco estava ajoelhado no meio dos cobertores. Ele havia tirado sua camisa e estava olhando para seu peito, que estava bem mais pálido que o resto dele, sob a luz da Lua. Seu peito também estava completamente sem marcas, não havia nenhum ferimento lá.

- Deixe pra lá. - ele falou – Parece que eu estou bem.

- Aquilo não era... seu sangue? - ela perguntou, aturdida.

Ele olhou para Gina, e a luz da Lua fazia com que faísca frias saltassem de seus olhos acinzentados.

- Eu não sei. Mas acho que estou começando a ter uma idéia. E não estou gostando nada, nada disso.

- Isso tem a ver com o seu pesadelo?

- Sim, - ele disse, para logo depois balançar sua cabeça – Quer dizer, não. Não tenho certeza se isso foi um pesadelo. Eu acho que foi um flashback. Ou, quem sabe, um delírio. Ou talvez, eu tive um flashback no meio de um delírio. Isso é possível?

Gina podia sentir seus olhos se arregalarem.

- Eu devo ir lá chamar o Harry. - ela sugeriu, mas Draco balançou sua cabeça.

- Não incomode o Potter. - ele disse – Só sente-se aqui comigo por um minuto.

Gina hesitou. Era muito difícil ler os olhos de Draco. Na escuridão, os olhos dele refletiam a luz como olhos de gato. Lentamente, ela andou e sentou-se perto dele, sobre os lençóis. Mas ela não queria olhar para ele, pois ele estava sem camisa, e isso fazia-a sentir estranha. Então, ela fixou seu olhar na noite, e disse a primeira coisa que lhe ocorreu:

- Está doendo?

- Doía enquanto eu estava dormindo. - ele respondeu – Mas não dói mais.

Ele estava olhando para sua camisa agora, cuja parte da frente estava manchada de vermelho escuro. Também havia sangue em suas mãos. Gina olhou para elas curiosamente, percebendo algo esquisito. As mãos de Draco eram praticamente iguais às de Harry: o mesmo formato, as mesmas unhas roídas, os mesmos dedos longos, e as mesmas articulações agudas de ossos. Ela havia olhado vezes o bastante para as mãos de Harry, e com atenção o suficiente para tê-las memorizado; ela as reconheceria em qualquer lugar. As cicatrizes iguais só aumentavam a estranheza.

Gina estendeu suas mão e tocou a cicatriz da palma da mão esquerda de Draco.

- Como você e o Harry conseguiram isso?

Draco olhou para ela.

- O Rony não te contou?

Ela balançou sua cabeça.

Draco voltou a olhar sua camisa.

- Acidente com um baralho de cartas bem afiado. – ele disse. - Não gostamos de falar disso. É muito doloroso.

Gina fez uma careta.

- Você sabe o que eu odeio em você, Malfoy?

Ele olhou para ela e sorriu.

- Estou chocado. – ele disse - Chocado por só haver uma coisa que você odeia em mim. Eu imaginava que você tinha uma lista de queixas, talvez até numeradas.

Gina subitamente sentiu seu rosto se contorcer num sorriso, e ficou horrorizada. Por que ela estava sorrindo para Draco Malfoy? Isso não era nada bom. Repentinamente, ocorreu a ela o que pareceria a Rony essa cena se ele aparecesse de súbito: ela estava sentada no chão com Draco Malfoy sem camisa, no meio de um bando de lençóis e cobertores embolados, e eles estavam sorrindo um para o outro como velhos amigos.

- Eu vou chamar o Harry. - ela disse apressadamente, levantando-se.

- Não faça isso. - disse Draco – Não é muito importante.

- Você está sangrando sangue fantasma. - disse Gina – E eu acho que vale a pena acordar o Harry por isso.

- Esqueça isso. - disse Draco, cujo tom de voz revelava que não haveria discussão – Só me traga uma outra camisa, ok?

- Uma camisa? - repetiu Gina, incrédula.

- Sim, uma camisa. Você tem um bando de irmãos, deve haver um monte de roupa nessa casa.

Gina apertou seus lábios, que se transformaram numa linha estreita, e saiu do quarto. Ela voltou com algo que ela jogou no colo de Draco. Era um dos famosos suéteres da senhora Weasley.

- Rosa! - ele exclamou, mal-humorado – Eu detesto rosa!

- Boa noite, Malfoy. - disse Gina, fechando a porta.

* * *

Gina e Rony já estavam acordados quando Harry desceu para o café na manhã seguinte. Ele estava vestindo um dos suéteres verdes que a Sra. Weasley lhe dera anos atrás. O agasalho estava muito pequeno nele, agora, e as mangas não chegavam nem até seus magros punhos. Ele sentou-se numa cadeira ao lado de Gina, pegou uma colher, e pegou um pouco, indiferentemente, do mingau de aveia que ela passou para ele. Rony olhou para eles seriamente, e mexeu a cabeça; ele estava ocupado lendo o Profeta Diário. 

- Alguma notícia? - perguntou Harry.

- Os dementadores ainda estão sumidos - respondeu Rony, com a boca cheia de torrada – Há alguns relatos deles terem sido vistos perto de uma cidade de bruxos em direção ao sul, mas não foi dado crédito a isso... - ele bufou – pelo Percy. É sempre o Percy, não é?

Gina deu de ombros, e falou:

- Imagine ver dementadores em sua própria cidade. Em seu próprio jardim...

Todos eles olharam, aflitos, pela janela.

- Gina, não. - disse Rony, irritado.

Mas Gina já havia pensado em outra coisa sobre a qual ela queria falar:

- Harry, tem algo errado com o Malfoy.

Rony e Harry olharam para ela, curiosos. Ela estava passando manteiga em uma torrada, e parecia determinada.

- Algo além do que está normalmente errado com ele? - perguntou Harry.

- Sim. - respondeu Gina, em tom firme – Ontem à noite, ele estava berrando tão alto enquanto dormia, que me acordou. Eu nunca havia ouvido alguém berrar desse modo, antes. Então, quando eu entrei no quarto dele, ele estava caído no chão, e havia sangue pela camisa dele toda.

- Ele estava sangrando? - perguntou Harry.

- Você entrou no quarto dele? - perguntou Rony, subitamente alarmado.

- Sim e sim. - respondeu Gina – Mas a parte de ter ido ao quarto dele não é a parte importante da história. A gritaria e o sangue, sim. - ela deu de ombros – Eu sei como Magia Negra é. - ela disse, em tom mais baixo – E estava por ele todo.

- Você ficou no quarto com ele? - perguntou Rony.

- Rony você está ouvindo o que eu estou falando? - perguntou Gina rispidamente.

- Você ficou, não ficou? - perguntou Rony novamente, horrorizado – Gina! O _Malfoy? _

- Eu meio que gosto da sonoridade disso. - disse sua irmã, com um sorriso sarcástico – Gina Malfoy.

- Gina! - crepitou Rony – Eu quero que você me diga nesse exato momento, me prometa, que você não irá... não iria... não com o Malfoy!

Gina deu uma mordida em sua torrada, deu de ombros, e disse:

- Nosso amor é proibido.

- Gina, pare de irritar o Rony. - disse Harry, que na verdade estava contendo um riso – Rony, pare de ser um chato. Tenho certeza de que a Gina não ficou sozinha no quarto com o Malfoy mais do que o necessário. Gina, o que você quis dizer quando falou que havia Magia Negra por ele todo?

Gina franziu as sobrancelhas, e respondeu:

- É só uma sensação. Desde que estivemos na Câmara Secreta, eu sinto essa sensação fria quando estou perto de Magia Negra. Eu senti isso na Hermione no Beco Diagonal, logo depois que ela viu o Vítor. E eu sinto isso com o Malfoy, também.

- Bem, isso não é tão surpreendente. - disse Rony – Quer dizer, ele esteve rodeado de Magia Negra a vida inteira. Ele é uma Travessa do Tranco ambulante!

- Talvez... - disse Harry, que estava mordendo a junta de um de seus dedos, algo que ele fazia quando estava pensativo.

- Você acha que ele é perigoso? - perguntou Rony, soando esperançoso.

Um tanto de má-vontade, Harry pensou na espada, o Talismã do Mais Puro Mal, e na onda de frio que veio da mão de Draco quando ele fez o feitiço Veritas no Krum.

- Eu acho que não. - respondeu Harry.

- Ainda assim, - falou Rony, pegando o prato de torradas – há a definitiva possibilidade dele ser um perverso e sangue-frio...- Gina chiou, Rony olhou para cima e viu Draco na porta, vestindo uma das suéteres felpudas rosa, e segurando um livro verde bem grosso – Oh. Hã... torrada? - disse Rony, pouco convincente, oferecendo o prato a Draco.

- Eu já fui chamado por uma porção de nomes, na minha vida. - disse Draco olhando para o prato – Mas nunca fui chamado de torrada perversa e sangue-frio.

Rony teve a graça de ficar envergonhado.

- Me desculpe, Malfoy. – disse ele. - Mas, a Gina...

- Te contou sobre ontem à noite. - completou Draco, olhando para Gina com uma certa frieza.

Gina retribuiu o olhar. Ele estava certo sobre o rosa, pensou Gina. Não era cor apropriada para ele. Não combinava com sua pele clara e cabelos louros, fazendo-o parecer nada mais que um bolo de aniversário rosa congelado.

- Eu tive um pesadelo. - ele continuou – E daí?

- Eu tenho pesadelos o tempo todo. - disse Harry – Mas eu geralmente não acordo coberto por sangue.

- Coberto é um pouco forte. - falou Draco, sentando-se à mesa – O mais apropriado seria... manchado.

- Certo. - disse Rony, com forte sarcasmo – Deixe pra lá então, não é estranho de modo algum.

- Exatamente. - disse Draco, ignorando a expressão de imensa irritação por parte de Rony – Potter, eu tive uma idéia. - ele fez um gesto para Rony, que parecia estar prestes a falar alguma coisa – E sem comentários irônicos, por favor.

- Certo. - concordou Harry – O que é?

- O Feitiço Essencial. - disse Draco – O meu Feitiço Essencial. Nunca foi testado, mas teoricamente, onde quer que eu esteja no mundo, Hermione pode me achar usando isso. Eu sei que ela podia me achar em qualquer lugar que eu estivesse, lá em Hogwarts, ela fez isso várias vezes.

- Mas isso só funciona quando é ela quem quer te achar. - disse Harry – E não o contrário.

- Quando só há um Feitiço Essencial, é verdade. - disse Draco. Ele ergueu o livro verde que estava segurando, o objeto que atraíra para si na noite anterior. Era a cópia de _Elaborações Essenciais de Bruxaria_ de seu pai - Mas se fizermos um outro feitiço, os dois podem se achar.

Harry, Rony e Gina olharam para ele.

- Outro Feitiço Essencial? - perguntou Harry fracamente – Mas ele não é extremamente complicado e perigoso?

- Não tanto. - respondeu Draco – Eu estou um pouco velho demais para que o Feitiço tenha tanto efeito, mas terá efeito o bastante para isso. E eu vou dar um pedaço de mim de boa vontade, e isso irá ajudar.

- Isso significa que teremos que arrancar um dente seu? - perguntou Rony, interessado.

- Eu estava pensando em uma mecha de cabelo. - retrucou Draco – E eu queria ver você tentar arrancar um dente meu, Weasley.

- Hem-hem! - exclamou Harry – Temos o que precisamos para o feitiço?

- Não tudo. - respondeu Draco – Ainda não. Nós precisamos de um pouco de erva de bagunceiro, um pouco de veneno de lobo, e de um Orbe de Thessala.

- Um o que de quê? - perguntou Gina.

- Um Orbe de Thessala. - repetiu Draco – É usado em magias de Transfiguração e Transformação. Tem a ver com transferência de alma. Não é difícil de usar, e sim, difícil de passar. Eu acho que meu pai deva ter um, mas eu não tenho a menor idéia de onde ele o guardou.

- Então onde vamos achar um? - perguntou Harry – É o tipo da coisa que se pode simplesmente comprar no Beco Diagonal?

- Na verdade, não. - respondeu Draco – Mas é o tipo da coisa que o nosso professor de Transformações deve ter em sua sala.

- Lupin. - disse Harry – Ele jamais nos emprestaria algo assim.

- Verdade. - concordou Draco – E é por isso que teremos que invadir e pegar escondido. Teremos que voltar pra escola de qualquer jeito, e enquanto estivermos lá...

Harry piscou.

- Temos que voltar?

- Claro que temos! - disse Draco, como se isso fosse óbvio – Precisamos pegar a minha espada!

Harry empurrou sua cadeira de perto da mesa com um barulho.

- De jeito nenhum! - ele disse terminantemente – Nós não vamos trazer aquela coisa conosco!

Os olhos acinzentados de Draco deixaram escapar faíscas raivosas.

- Por que não?

- Porque - disse Harry, como se isso fosse óbvio – ela é maligna. É uma coisa maligna e eu não a quero perto de mim.

- É uma arma muito poderosa. - disse Draco – Ela tem poderes que sequer podemos imaginar.

- Exatamente. - concordou Harry – Porque são muito, muito terríveis.

- Você não sabe se são mesmo. - disse Draco, firme – Nem o Lupin sabe. Ele disse que precisava terminar de testá-la. É uma lâmina de Magid, e eu sou um Magid e essa espada pertenceu aos meus ancestrais, está na minha família há gerações, e, portanto, eu a quero!

Harry subitamente ouviu a voz de Hermione na sua cabeça, lembrando-se de algo que ela lhe disse há duas semanas... fazia só duas semanas? Dumbledore não te contou que as pessoas querem o que é pior para elas?

Sim, Harry havia respondido. Mas não todas as pessoas.

- Malfoy, - ele começou a falar, mas Draco havia levantado-se de sua mesa e estava olhando para todos, enfurecido.

– Olhe, - ele disse. - eu não sei com o quê exatamente estamos lidando, e nem você sabe disso. Mas se o que já vimos até agora serve como indicação, estamos lidando com Magia Negra muito, muito poderosa. Essa espada é um presente, Potter. Ela pode matar qualquer coisa. O próprio Lord das Trevas poderia ser destruído por ela. O Lupin nos disse isso.

Agora Harry estava bravo.

- Você não se lembra do livro? – ele disse rispidamente – Você pode usá-la, mas há _um_ _preço a ser pago_!

- Eu sou um Malfoy,- ele disse - Nós não perguntamos preços. - ele sorriu pouco alegre – Eu posso pagar.

- Eu não acho que você possa. – disse Harry.

Gina olhou de um para o outro. Draco e Harry estavam se encarando; Draco com o rosto avermelhado nas bochechas, e Harry muito pálido.

- E se não for você quem vai pagar o preço, Malfoy? – perguntou Harry num tom fatal – E se acaba sendo que outra pessoa tem que pagar por isso? E se essa pessoa acaba sendo... – ele quase disse "Hermione", mas ele não queria ser como Draco, ele não queria usar Hermione como uma vantagem contra o seu oponente - ...eu?

Os olhos de Draco brilhavam.

- Vou arriscar a chance. – disse ele.

Dessa vez, foi o Rony quem falou:

- Você é um patife, Malfoy.

Draco não olhou para ele; ainda estava olhando para Harry.

- E se ela estiver em perigo e a espada for nossa única chance de salvá-la? – ele perguntou – Você está disposto a correr o risco de deixar algo acontecer a ela sendo que você poderia ter evitado isso se não fosse tão nojentinho?

As mãos de Harry estavam apertando a mesa com força, e quando ele falou, foi com esforço:

- _Nojentinho_? – Harry repetiu gélido - Espero que você se lembre de me dizer isso quando você acabar por deixar um de nós morrer.

Por um momento, ninguém falou nada. Por fim, Draco falou, sem no entanto olhar para Harry:

- Se você não confia em mim, talvez prefira continuar com isso sem mim.

E o tom que ele disse isso tinha ao mesmo tempo uma nota de melancolia, e outra de raiva. Gina duvidava que ele soubesse que soou sequer um pouquinho melancólico; se ele soubesse, provavelmente teria permanecido calado.

- Eu não confio em você, Malfoy. – disse Harry num tom baixo – Mas eu também não quero ir sem você.

Os ombros de Draco caíram um pouco em alívio.

Harry olhou para sua mão com a cicatriz, depois voltou para Draco

- Se o que fizemos ao Krum é algum indicador, os poderes que temos juntos são muito maiores que os poderes que temos sozinhos. Talvez você esteja certo sobre ter todas os recursos à mão.

- Eu estou certo. – disse Draco, embora também parecesse aliviado. A atmosfera de tensão estava desaparecendo tão rápido quanto aparecera – Você vai ver. – ele disse a Harry – Nós vamos para a escola pegar a espada e então, iremos em busca da Hermione.

Ele se levantou e falou com uma determinação um tanto fria:

- Eu não me importo com o que eu precisar fazer; não ligo se for o próprio Lord das Trevas quem estiver com ela... se ele fez qualquer coisa para machucá-la, vou transforma-lo em pó, tão fino que vai servir para fazer sopa instantânea.

Draco parou. Harry, Gina e Rony estavam olhando para ele com expressões peculiares.

- OK, - ele continuou – Isso soou muito nojento, não foi?

Harry fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Sopa não é exatamente assustador, Malfoy.

- Fora isso, você foi bastante convincente – afirmou Gina, encorajadora.

- Eu ainda acho que estou certo. – disse Draco, embora boa parte da força tivesse saído de sua expressão.

- E eu ainda acho que você está maluco. – disse Harry – E talvez até maligno, mas você está obviamente muito determinado, e eu meio que admiro isso. – ele sorriu pela primeira vez no dia – Isso combina com você, Malfoy.

- Combina, mesmo. – concordou Gina inesperadamente – Mas definitivamente o suéter não combina.

* * *

- Olha, Rony! – exclamou Gina, sorrindo – Essência de Malfoy. É magenta. 

Ela cutucou a poção que estava fervendo no caldeirão com sua varinha e olhou para Rony. Ele estava sentado no canto da cama de Harry, amassando casca de besouro, não-muito-industrialmente, com um pilão e buscando forças para não bocejar. Eles tinham ido direto do café da manhã para suas vassouras, e haviam chegado à escola de Magids muito cedo. Todas as quatro vassouras estavam agora apoiadas contra a parede perto da cama de Harry.

Os próprios Harry e Draco, usando a capa de invisibilidade do pai de Harry, já haviam descido para a sala do Lupin. Gina pensou em perguntar o que eles fariam se o Lupin estivesse _na_ sua sala, mas mudou de idéia. Isso, ela imaginou, era problema deles. Fazer a poção, por outro lado, era problema dela. Ela sempre foi boa nessa matéria na escola, e essa poção era surpreendentemente simples.

A parte difícil viria mais tarde, dado que o processo do Feitiço Essencial era uma combinação complexa de uma Poção, um Feitiço e uma Transfiguração. No momento, a poção, que era o primeiro passo, ainda precisava de vários ingredientes importantes, embora já tivesse um pouco do sangue de Draco nela, e o feitiço seria feito com o cabelo dele (ele havia dado a ela um cacho, tão belo e platinado que pouco parecia cabelo humano).

- Isso não é magenta – afirmou Rony, olhando para a poção e bocejando novamente – isso é fúcsia. E muito feio.

- Rony, você tem que amassar os besouros, não só matá-los.

- Não me chateie! – reclamou Rony – Eu não posso deixar de pensar que isso tudo é pro bem do Malfoy, e, não importa o que o Harry diga, eu não vou com ao cara desse cara.

Gina respirou fundo e disse:

- É pelo bem da Hermione, Rony. Por que você não me deixa amassar os besouros um pouco e você fica mexendo a poção no meu lugar? Você parece estar exausto.

Rony concordou amigavelmente, e eles trocaram de lugar assim que a porta do quarto se abriu, e Harry e Draco entraram, irritadíssimos.

- Ele está lá! – exclamou Harry, jogando os braços para o ar, chateado – Por que ele está lá? Ele não deveria estar dando aula?

- Patife! – xingou Rony – O que ele pensa que está fazendo dentro da própria sala?

Harry estava pensativo, mordiscando a dobra de seu dedo.

- Nós precisamos fazê-lo sair de lá. – disse ele – Mas como? Se um de nós fizer isso, ele vai achar que só queremos entrar lá escondidos para pegar a espada! E vai estar certo.

Draco parou de andar compassadamente e falou:

- Estou tendo uma idéia! – ele disse. - Ah, agora estou tendo mais outra!

Rony virou-se para encará-lo curioso, e acabou por cutucar um canto do caldeirão, deixando cair um pouco do conteúdo no chão.

- Agora estou simplesmente aborrecido! – reclamou Draco – Weasley, tire suas mãos retardadas dessa poção! Essa é a minha alma que você está bagunçando! É a essência da minha vida, é a minha existência, é...

- Um fabuloso novo produto de limpeza! – anunciou Rony, olhando para baixo.Onde a a poção havia caído, havia agora um buraco no tapete e mais um pouco além, no piso de pedra – Eu nunca vi nada assim, é completamente tóxico.

Todos olharam curiosos.

- Eu me recuso a considerar isso um reflexo da minha personalidade! – exclamou Draco, olhando para o tapete carbonizado.

- Esse é a seu privilégio. – disse Harry – E qual é a sua idéia?

Draco olhou para ele, demasiado divertido, e falou:

- Você vai descobrir, Potter. – ele andou até a porta – Espere aí, já volto.

* * *

Fleur tinha um quarto só para ela na escola, e que no momento estava cheio de pequeníssimas e delicadíssimas borboletas que ela havia conjurado para se divertir. Logo que Draco entrou, quinze borboletinhas azuis pousaram em seu cabelo, e outras várias cor-de-rosa, em seu ombro. 

- Oh! – exclamou Fleur, olhando para ele – Adorável!

Com esforço, Draco impediu a si mesmo de dizer _Tire essas malditas borboletas de cima de mim!_

- Eu preciso que você me faça um favor. – ele disse, por fim, olhando com seriedade para Fleur, que estava agora sentada em sua cama, com as pernas esticadas na frente de si, tocando cada uma de suas unhas do pé com sua varinha, colorindo-as com vários tons de rosa – Eu preciso que você faça o Professor Lupin sair da sala dele. Só por uns minutos. – ele completou, ao ver a expressão duvidosa que estava estampada no rosto dela – Vamos lá, eu achei que você gostasse dele!

- Eu gostava. – disse Fleur, deixando sua unha do dedão do pé esquerdo violeta – Mas eu mudei de idéia. Ele é bem bonitão, mas é um pouco... enfadonho demais pro meu gosto.

Draco mordeu o lábio, em frustração.

- Fleur, o cara é um lobisomem. Como ele pode ser enfadonho?

- Ele é chato – disse ela firmemente - Ele é chato e desinteressado e inglês. Diferente de você. – ela completou rapidamente – Você é um garoto inglês com instintos franceses. – ela sorriu – e tem sangue veela. Você não é chato. Mas o Lupin me enche de tédio.

- Esse é só o lado professor dele. - disse Draco, torcendo para parecer saber sobre o que estava dizendo – Enfadonho de dia, talvez, mas de noite ele é só bebidas, prostitutas e confusão.

Fleur torceu seu narizinho.

- Eu não acredito em você. – ela disse.

- Qual é, Fleur! Faça isso por mim! – ele pediu, tremendo por dentro. Só Deus sabe o que ela ia querer em troca – Por favor!

Ela o examinou dos pés a cabeça, levantou-se, sacudindo seus longos cabelos platinados.

- Está bem. – ela concordou, um pouco aborrecida – Vou fazer isso por você. Mas você... – ela deu um tapinha no ombro dele, e talvez acabou deixando sua mão lá mais tempo do que o necessário – Você fica me devendo essa, Draco Malfoy!

* * *

- Você tem certeza de que acha isso uma boa idéia? – perguntou Harry, suspeito. 

Draco se mexeu inconfortavelmente sob a capa de invisibilidade. Com a largura que ela tinha, foi bem difícil manter os quatro cobertos durante a espera no corredor.

- Por que não seria uma boa idéia? – replicou Draco.

- Bem, - disse Harry – ou não dá certo, o que no caso teremos problemas, ou dá certo e nesse caso...

- E nesse caso Lupin ganha um pouco de ação na vida dele. – disse Draco. – Nós estamos fazendo um favor a ele, na verdade. Está tudo bem.

- Não está NADA certo! – disse Rony num tom desengonçado.

- Por que não?

- Porque ele é velho pra cacete e isso é vulgar! – respondeu Rony, firmemente.

- Ele não é tão velho. – replicou Gina.

A capa se mexeu quando Harry, Rony e Draco tentaram se virar para olhar para Gina, antes de se darem conta de que isso era impossível. Harry tinha quase certeza, de todo modo, pelo tom de voz dela, que ela estava sorrindo.

- Ele não é tão velho. – ela insistiu.

- Gina! – advertiu Rony.

- Pra dizer a verdade, ele é até bem atraente. – disse ela.

- Será que poderíamos voltar a falar sobre dementadores no nosso quintal? – sugeriu Rony – Porque esse papo está me enchendo.

Nesse exato momento, Fleur apareceu num canto do corredor. Ela havia vestido vestes justas e prateadas, e deu uma piscadela na direção geral deles quando parou em frente à porta da sala de Lupin e bateu. Eles a observavam quando ela abriu a porta meteu a cabeça para dentro do aposento. O que quer que ela tenha dito, não foi escutado por eles, mas em pouco tempo, Lupin foi até a porta, tão distraído quanto levemente surpreso.

- Por que não podemos falar do seu dever de casa no meu escritório? – ele perguntou, pondo os pés para fora da sala e fechando a porta logo atrás de si.

- É que é muito mais agradável conversarmos durante uma caminhada. – respondeu Fleur, segurando o braço dele.

- Se você está dizendo... – concordou Lupin, embora sua voz indicasse extrema desconfiança.

- Ninguém nunca te disse que você é um excelente professor? – perguntou Fleur, puxando Lupin pelo braço que agarrava até o final do corredor.

- Sim, sim, me dizem isso sempre. – respondeu ele ao passar por Rony, Draco, Harry e Gina sem tomar ciência disso.

- E também já te disseram que além de excelente professor, você também é MUITO atraente?

- Bem, Dumbledore me disse uma vez, mas foi depois de uma festa de ano novo e ele estava levemente embriagado com cerveja amanteigada.

E eles desapareceram.

Embora não pudesse ver os rostos em volta dele, Harry podia sentir os outros três balançando de rir. Até Rony estava rindo. Era como ser surpreendido por um mini-terremoto.

- Shhh! – ele sibilou, tentando segurar o próprio riso – Shhh... esperem até entrarmos na sala...

Logo que entrou na sala, Harry tirou a capa de invisibilidade de cima de todos, permitindo que Draco, que estava praticamente chorando de tanto rir, desabasse na mesa.

- Eu quase amo a Fleur! – ele disse por fim, recompondo-se – _E também já te disseram que além de excelente professor, você também é MUITO atraente?_

Gina estava balançando sua cabeça.

- O pobre coitado não merecia esse tipo de abuso.

- Foi por uma boa causa, Gina. – disse Rony, rindo. Qualquer vestígio de ciúmes por Fleur parecia ter desaparecido – Ei, Malfoy! – ele continuou – O que você está fazendo?

- Pegando os nossos ingredientes. – respondeu Draco, que estava agora agachado no chão perto da estante de livros de Lupin – Está aqui... peguei! - ele pegou um pequeno frasco azul, tirou a tampa, cheirou o líquido e fez uma careta – Veneno de Lobo. – ele entregou o objeto para Harry, que o olhou de esguelha e passou para Gina – Erva de Bagunceiro, nós temos lá em cima... e aqui está... o Orbe de Thessala.

- Isso é só um globo de vidro, daqueles que cai neve de mentira, Malfoy. – disse Harry – Boa tentativa.

A ninfa do globo piscou para Draco quando ele a pôs no chão.

- Ops, desculpa. – disse ele, e continuou a procurar – Muito bem – ele disse, por fim – Achei.

E ele entregou algo a Harry, algo que parecia uma bola de tênis feita de vidro escuro.

- Tem certeza? – perguntou Harry, olhando para Draco com severidade.

- Se isso não for um Orbe de Thessala, sou eu quem vai explodir. – respondeu Draco – Sim, eu tenho certeza.

- Explodir? – repetiu Gina, que estava muito pálida quando Harry lhe entregou o Orbe.

Draco fez um aceno.

- Quase nunca acontece. – disse ele – Termine logo e faça o feitiço direito e todos nós estaremos bem.

Gina olhou para Rony, que estava igualmente nervoso.

- Eu não sei...

- Faça! – pediu Draco, que estava procurando algo embaixo da mesa de Lupin – E faça logo, precisamos sair daqui o mais rápido possível. Por que vocês não voltam para o nosso quarto e nos encontramos lá em alguns minutos? Levem a capa da invisibilidade. – ele olhou por cima da mesa; viu os três outros se preparando para sair, e adicionou apressadamente – Potter, você fica aqui comigo.

- Está bem. – disse Harry, parando de andar e voltando à sala.

Rony e Gina viraram-se para olhar para ele; ele deu de ombros, e eles puseram a capa sobre si próprios, desaparecendo de vista.

A porta da sala abriu-se e fechou logo atrás deles. Harry virou-se para Draco, que estava levantando-se de debaixo da mesa de Lupin, com a caixa de Adamantina que continha a espada de Slytherin. Havia um brilho em seus olhos, e Harry sentiu uma pontada de apreensão.

- Vamos lá, Potter. – disse Draco – Me ajude a abrir essa coisa.

* * *

- Eu achei que a Marca Negra fosse um símbolo do Voldemort. – disse Hermione, olhando para Rabicho. 

Ela achou que não havia motivo para não dizer o nome de Voldemort, visto que ela havia sido seqüestrada pelo único bruxo na historia que tinha conseguido ser ainda pior que o Lord das Trevas.

Slytherin, que parecia não estar com nenhuma varinha (_claro que não_, ela pensou, _ele é um Magid, assim como o Harry_), havia ligado a mão dela à de Rabicho, e ordenou que ambos fossem atrás dele para fora do quarto. Estavam todos andando por um corredor de pedra, cujo destino Hermione podia somente imaginar. Slytherin seguia na frente e ela e Rabicho atrás dele.

- Voldemort não inventou a Marca Negra. – disse Rabicho, presunçoso – Ela pertenceu primeiramente a Slytherin. Quase tudo que o Lord das Trevas fez ele copiou de Slytherin.

- Você é tremendamente presunçoso. – disse Hermione – Você não está preocupado que Voldemort fique bravo com você por tê-lo traído?

- Não. – respondeu Rabicho. Seu sorriso havia se estendido a um olhar medonho e nada atraente – Slytherin é duas vezes mais poderoso que Voldemort era, até na sua juventude. – disse ele, e riu. - A história se repete, se você ainda não reparou. Não há motivos para lutar contra isso, já estava previsto. Dumbledore sabe disso. Por que outro motivo você acha que ele...

Ele parou de falar quando Salazar Slytherin parou de andar e virou-se para eles. Seu rosto esquelético não tinha nenhuma expressão. Eles estavam no final do corredor, que dava numa sala circular cheia de tapeçarias.

- Rabicho – disse Slytherin, cuja voz de zumbido ecoava pelas paredes de pedra – Por favor, nos espere longe do Saguão de Entrada. Eu quero mostrar algo à minha convidada. – ele acenou para Hermione, e as cordas que a uniam a Rabicho desapareceram – Venha cá. – ele disse a ela, sendo prontamente obedecido por ela, que mal estava ciente de Rabicho saindo de perto.

- Eu queria que você visse isso. – disse Slytherin apontando para a mais larga das tapeçarias, que estava pendurada na parede mais distante – Talvez isso te ajude a entender.

A tapeçaria mostrava quatro figuras juntas sob uma passagem em arco. Eles eram jovens; tinham lá pelos seus vinte anos, no máximo, e encaravam Hermione, sorridentes, como se estivessem posando para uma foto. Ela reconheceu o homem da esquerda imediatamente; havia um quadro dele no Salão Comunal da Grifinória: alto e belo, com cabelos e barba negra, vestido em vermelho e dourado. Godric Gryffindor, parecendo muito com Harry.

Depois, havia uma mulher rechonchuda e ruiva, que parecia amigável e bondosa e estava vestida de amarelo. Ela a lembrava da Sra Weasley. Era obviamente Helga Hufflepuff.

Depois, havia outro homem: ele não era tão alto quanto Godric, e parecia estar bastante ciente disso. Ele também tinha cabelos negros, e um olhar carrancudo estava estampado em seu rosto. Se ele não estivesse franzindo a testa, ele também pareceria bonito. Ele vestia verde e prateado, e serpentes esculpidas em prata envolviam seus braços. Seus olhos eram prateados também. Ele era aquele que Rabicho havia chamado de o melhor dos Quatro Grandes de Hogwarts, mas não parecia estar ciente da própria grandeza, posto que parecia estar desesperadamente infeliz.

Mas era a quarta pessoa na tapeçaria que havia chamado a atenção de Hermione. Ela estava entre Slytherin e Gryffindor, e vestia vestes azuis escuras. Havia vários livros em suas mãos, e seus cabelos extremamente encaracolados estavam arrumados em tranças. Havia uma mancha de tinta em sua bochecha, mas isso não parecia um erro na tapeçaria. Ela era bonita, embora não extraordinariamente, então, de certo modo, parecia bastante... viva. _Ela se parece comigo? _Hermione perguntou-se mentalmente. _Um pouquinho, _ela concedeu. Certamente, não havia grandes semelhanças entre as duas. Os olhos de Rowena Ravenclaw eram azuis. Mas tinha alguma coisa. Definitivamente, havia _alguma coisa._

Obviamente, isso não deixou Salazar Slytherin – ou o que restava dele – nem um pouco menos louco.

Ele virou-se para ela, e ela viu as tatuagens da Marca Negra – lívidas e terríveis – sobre seu rosto descarnado. Ela quis estremecer, mas não era o mesmo estremecimento que Voldemort havia causado nela. Salazar Slytherin era completamente horrendo, e por vários motivos, tinha sido mau além do acreditável, e não havia dúvidas de que ele a aterrorizava. Ainda assim, Hermione percebeu que sentia, de certo modo... pena dele.

Não muita. Só um pouquinho.

- Agora – disse ele – Quero lhe contar uma história.

* * *

Draco tirou seu cabelo suado da frente de seus olhos e praguejou sob sua respiração. A caixa de Adamantina não havia se rendido a nenhum de seus feitiços. Draco havia tentado Feitiços de Arrombamento, Feitiços de Amassamento, e chegou até mesmo a tentar executar um Feitiço de Quebramento com ele e Harry segurando a varinha ao mesmo tempo. E nada. Draco quis até tentar um Feitiço Furacão, mas Harry disse que esse tipo de feitiço não podia ser controlado muito bem, e que acabaria por atirar os dois para fora da janela. 

Draco acabou desistindo de tentar abrir a caixa com mágica, e havia começado a tentar quebrá-la pela metade, jogando-a contra a parede de pedra. Isso não fez nada além de lhe dar uma dorzinha aguda nos punhos. Furioso, ele jogou a caixa no chão e começou a pular sobre ela, com os dois pés e praguejando.

Quando ele olhou, por fim, para Harry, este estava sorrindo para ele.

- O que foi? – perguntou Draco, irritado.

- Você está ridículo. – disse Harry, balançando a cabeça.

Draco parou, pensativo.

- Estou?

- Não tem problema. – garantiu Harry – Poucas coisas me fazem rir nos últimos dias.

Draco parou de pular e olhou para Harry com uma expressão peculiar.

- Eu te faço rir?

Harry deu de ombros.

- Não é para ficar todo animadinho com isso, não, Malfoy.

- Eu só... – Draco suspirou – me sinto culpado.

- Culpado? – indagou Harry – Por quê?

Draco saiu de cima da caixa, abaixou-se para pegá-la, e aproximou-se de Harry, parecendo estar bastante aflito.

- Potter – disse ele – eu tenho que te contar uma coisa.

Harry olhou para ele, surpreso. Draco estava segurando a caixa junto ao peito como se ela fosse um bebê, e seus olhos estavam arregalados e aflitos. Harry jamais havia visto, em toda a sua vida, uma expressão como essa estampada no rosto de Draco. Ele parecia ter engolido uma unha.

- O...o quê é que você tem pra me contar, Malfoy? – ele gaguejou – Você está bem? Está morrendo? O quê?

- É sobre Hermione. – respondeu Draco – É que... você tem sido tão... bem, confiante a respeito de Hermione e eu sermos só amigos, e eu comecei a me sentir culpado. Quer dizer, não foi nada muito importante, foi só uma vez...

Harry arregalou os olhos e quase gritou:

- Uma vez só O QUÊ?

Draco parecia estar fortemente envergonhado.

- Por favor, Potter, não me faça dizer com todas as palavras.

- Não. – disse Harry friamente – Diga com todas as palavras! Desembuche, Malfoy! Eu não estou entendendo.

- Olha, – disse Draco – foi só uma vez, eu acho que ela se sentiu muito mal depois. Você sabe, isso não significa que ela não te ame.

- Se você está querendo dizer o que estou pensando. – disse Harry rapidamente – Eu não acredito em você. – ele deu de ombros. – Não mesmo.

- Não? – perguntou Draco, sorrindo felinamente – Então por que o seu pequeno detector de mentiras não está apitando? O seu... Bisbilhoscópio?

Harry olhou para o próprio corpo violentamente. Era verdade. O Bisbilhoscópio estava completamente silencioso.

- Eu sinto muito, Potter. – disse Draco – Essas coisas acontecem.

- Você sente muito? – perguntou Harry numa voz reprimida – _Sente muito?_ Isso é tudo que você tem pra dizer? Por que... por que nenhum de vocês me contou antes?

Draco deu de ombros.

- Nós não sabíamos como te contar isso. – ele disse. - Hermione acabou decidindo que era melhor que você nunca soubesse de nada. Talvez ela estivesse certa. – ele disse, olhando para Harry, desconfiado – Você não parece estar aceitando isso nada bem...

Manchas negras estavam dançando na vista de Harry. Ele se lembrava de ter estado com tanta raiva poucas vezes em toda a sua vida, geralmente com Voldemort. Draco está mentindo, disse Harry a si mesmo, _mas então, por que o Bisbilhoscópio não apitou? – _Eu sempre achei que fosse ser o primeiro – o único – isso explica porque ela está escrevendo para ele durante esse tempo todo, uma carta por dia, eu sabia que isso não era normal...

- Ei! – chamou Draco, cuja voz parecia vir de muito longe – Lembre-se, Potter! Controle, controle, controle...

_BANG! _

O globo de vidro na mesa explodiu como uma bomba, espalhando água e neve artificial pelos papéis de Lupin. A ninfa do globo gritou. Draco sorriu quando a janela se partiu, e quando a taça de cima da mesa virou caco. Fique bem bravo, ele rezou, Fique bravo o suficiente...

_CRACK! _

E Draco esquivou sua cabeça quando a caixa de Adamantina que estava em suas mãos se partiu ao meio fazendo um barulho que parecia de ossos se rompendo. _Deu certo! _Ele soltou a caixa e a espada que havia nela, deixando os fragmentos de Adamantina caírem no chão como uma chuva de pedras, e agarrou a parte frontal da camisa de Harry.

- Eu estava mentindo! – ele berrou, em meio ao som de vidros se quebrando e ventos uivantes – _Eu estava mentindo!_

Harry olhou para ele selvagemente.

- Você estava o quê?

- Eu estava mentindo! Claro que eu estava mentindo! Agora, pare!

- Você está só com medo. – disse Harry, apertando os olhos quando um peso de papel voou pela sala e bateu numa parede perto da cabeça de Draco.

Draco teve a leve impressão de que Harry estava gostando de certo modo do estrago que estava causando.

- Não seja idiota! – gritou Draco – Você não acha que se eu tivesse dormido com a Hermione, eu estaria contando vantagem há muito tempo? E quando nós tivemos tempo para isso? Vocês dois estão sempre grudados! Ponha a cabeça no lugar, Potter!

- E o meu Bisbilhoscópio? – gritou Harry teimosamente – Por que ele não apitou, então?

- Por que ele está na sua jaqueta, lá em cima! – berrou Draco – Mongol!

Houve um breve silêncio, quebrado somente pelo leve tinido dos últimos cacos de vidro caindo no chão, e pela furiosa vozinha da ninfa do globo de vidro, que estava xingando os dois. Harry não escutou nada; ele estava olhando para Draco, chocado.

- Mas por quê...?

Ele seguiu o olhar de Draco até o chão da sala de Lupin, agora coberto por água, pedaços de papel e restos da caixa quebrada. A espada estava no pé de Draco; brilhante e prateada como na noite em que a acharam. Draco agachou-se e a pegou com sua mão esquerda, dobrando seus dedos em volta do cabo. Ele a ergueu, mostrando-a a Harry, que a fitou.

- Oh! – exclamou Harry, assim que lhe caiu a ficha – _Oh_! – ele olhou para Draco, aborrecido – Seu babaca infeliz! – ele exclamou, mas sem muita energia em seu tom de voz – Você não podia ter arranjado outro jeito?

- Me desculpe. – disse Draco, num tom que sugeria que ele não estava nada, nada arrependido – Você disse antes que devíamos usar qualquer recurso que estivesse à mão.

Harry balançou a cabeça.

- Detesto facilitar as coisas para você, Malfoy. Detesto mesmo!

- Fácil como tirar doce de criança! – exclamou Draco, sorrindo, e que, em seguida, olhou para suas mãos, que estavam sangrando, pois foram atingidas por cacos de Adamantina – Bem, - ele corrigiu-se – Tão fácil como tirar doce de uma criança muito grande e muito brava.

- Eu estou muito cansado para bater em você, Malfoy. – disse Harry calmamente – Mas de resto, esteja certo de que você vai se ver comigo.

Draco não sabia se ele estava brincando ou não.

- Pode deixar! – ele replicou – Agora, vamos embora, vamos sair daqui antes que o Lupin consiga se livrar da Fleur e volte. – ele deu de ombros – Ou pior, antes que eles voltem juntos.

* * *

Quando eles voltaram para o quarto que dividiam, eles acharam Rony e Gina ajoelhados no chão perto do caldeirão. Gina estava cuidadosamente tirando alguma coisa lá de dentro. Ela virou-se ao ouvi-los entrar, e fez um gesto para que se aproximassem. 

O Feitiço Essencial que ela havia feito não era nem de longe tão bonito ou tão mortal quanto o que havia sido feito por Lúcio Malfoy. Este era um pouco assimétrico, não era um círculo perfeito, parecia ter sido alongado em um dos cantos. Draco olhou para o objeto, desconfiado.

- Ainda não está pronto. – disse Gina – Toma! – ela entregou-o a Draco – Segure isso. Eu preciso fazer o resto do Feitiço.

Ele segurou o Feitiço Essencial em sua mão, enquanto ela apontava sua varinha para aquilo. Uma longa mecha de cabelos ruivos caiu sobre o rosto dela quando ela começou a falar, e ela a colocou atrás da orelha impacientemente.

- _Ullus res muta. Anima irreti. Sanguinum ad vitrum transmuta! _

(tradução do latim para o português: _Transforme o objeto. Apanhe a alma. Transmute sangue em vidro!) _

Houve um lampejo de luz, e o Feitiço sacudiu na mão de Draco.

- Está pronto. – anunciou Gina.

Draco levantou-se, olhando para o Feitiço Essencial, que, como o anterior, era transparente, sendo que este tinha um cacho de cabelos ao invés de um dente. _Agora há dois objetos no mundo que podem me matar instantaneamente, _ele pensou amargamente, _Hermione tem o primeiro. Em quem mais eu confio tanto a ponto de dar esse aqui?_

Ele podia sentir os olhos das outras três pessoas observando-o quando ele andou até a janela, segurando o Feitiço na sua frente, e parou lá, olhando para o que havia do lado de fora. Então, ele fechou seus olhos, deixando tudo passar, assim como ele havia aprendido quando criança, trancado no armário do seu quarto. Ele podia sentir o Feitiço palpitando em sua mão como um pequeno coração, e, embora soubesse que aquilo não era nada além da própria pulsação, ele concentrou-se nisso, segurando o Feitiço Essencial bem apertado... apertado.

_Uma torre circular, circundada por árvores. Os muros são de pedra antiga, e negros em algumas partes, como se já tivessem sido queimados. Não haviam pássaros. Imagens passadas rápido: uma saleta sem nada além de um pouco de palha no chão, um homem cuja mão era feita de prata, um corredor cheio de tapeçarias, e Hermione, seus olhos castanhos cheios de angústia, olhando para ele. _

_Onde você está? Onde você está? _

Ele abriu seus olhos, virou-se, e encontrou o olhar de Harry.

- Sul – disse Draco – Seguiremos ao sul.

* * *

**Referências:**

1) "Eu já fui chamado por uma porção de nomes, na minha vida. - disse Draco olhando para o prato – Mas nunca fui chamado de torrada perversa e sangue-frio." **Essa frase é muito famosa de Buffy: "Eu posso ser um doughnut de geléia sangue-frio, mas eu tenho uma cronometragem impecável."**

2) "Ele não devia ter lido seu Livro do Chefe Supremo do Mal. - sorriu Sirius – Regra 54: Eu não vou quebrar um pacto com um demônio, nem tentar trapacear simplesmente porque quero ser teimoso." **A Lista do Chefe Supremo Do Mal**. **Tem ela nesse site "www" . "eviloverlord . "com" / "lists" / "overlord" . "html" é bem interessante!**

3)_"Você deve ao menos acreditar que há um equilíbrio natural para todas as coisas. - disse o demônio – Para cada benefício em uma coisa, há pagamento em outra. Você terá um ganho estupendo usando essa espada, mas primeiro, precisa pagar." _**Esse discurso é uma alterada versão do discurso de Plutão a Orfeu, na peça que leva esse mesmo nome de Ted Hughes. Da peça Orfeu:**

"**Nada é de graça. Tudo tem que ser pago. Para cada beneficio em alguma coisa, há pagamento em outra coisa. Para cada vida, uma morte. Até a sua música, que nós ouvimos tanto, teve que ser paga. Sua vida foi o pagamento pela sua música. O inferno está agora satisfeito.**

4) Orbe de Thessala: **este, na verdade, é um objeto místico. Foi referência na Buffy, então estou mencionando aqui.**


	4. Dragões e Vidro

**N/T: oi gente! desculpa - desculpa - desculpa!**

**juro q nao pretendia demorar tanto, só q nao to conseguindo acompanhar o cursinho e fazer td o resto! provavelmente se eu estivesse no lugar de vcs tambem estaria uma fera! mas eu peço carinhosamente que me perdoem! o proximo capitulo eu nem comecei ainda... mas eu precisa postar esse logo porque alem de ser demais, voces iam me matar se eu demorasse mais...**

**para todos que ainda nao se cansaram de esperar, beijos e espero que gostem!

* * *

**

**- Capítulo 4 -**

**...Dragões e Vidro...**

Ao voar, Draco descobriu que o Feitiço Essencial funcionava quase que como um compasso. A cada mais ou menos 30 quilômetros, ele tinha que parar para ajeitá-lo, e os outros tinham que parar e observar, pairando no ar.

Como era o navegador, Draco voava na frente de todos, que iam logo atrás dele: Harry em segundo, depois Gina e Rony atrás dela. Draco estava, de fato, curtindo o vôo. Eles estavam voando por uma floresta bastante densa por horas, só deslizando por cima das árvores, e o solavanco vindo do Feitiço Essencial crescia gradativamente. Quando, depois de uma hora, ele parou e tocou o Feitiço novamente, imagens surgiram em sua cabeça como uma onda violenta: a floresta, o castelo incendiado, a torre circular. E Hermione. Ele tinha quase certeza de que a floresta das visões era a mesma que sobrevoavam agora.

Olhou para Harry, Rony e Gina, que flutuavam a apenas alguns metros dele, e sentiu-se um pouco superior. _Eles não conseguiriam fazer isso sem mim. Nem mesmo o grande Harry Potter._

Ele estava prestes a avisar os outros de que tinha certeza de que estava perto, quando um movimento bruxuleante embaixo deles chamou sua atenção, e ele olhou para baixo. E olhou com surpresa. Era difícil ver por entre os grossas coberturas de galhos entrelaçados, mas Draco achou que viu uma fila de vultos negros, como uma fileira de formigas, caminhando por entre as árvores. Será que eram pessoas? Parecia muito organizado para fileira de animais – era difícil definir.

Draco inclinou-se, na expectativa de enxergar melhor, e congelou, quando uma onda de frio tomou o seu corpo. Ele se endireitou rapidamente , mas o frio não passou – era um frio diferente de todas "os frios" que já sentira, era um frio que queimava e cortava suas vísceras como se fosse um faca. Repentinamente horrorizado, ele tentou gritar para Harry, mas ele não conseguia ouvir a própria voz em meio às outras tantas vozes que de repente, começaram a berrar em sua cabeça.

_Você não é meu filho. _Era seu pai falando. Era claro que era o seu pai falando.

_Eu ainda sou jovem; posso ter outros filhos._

Draco agarrou-se à sua vassoura. Eu não me importo, ele disse, teimosamente, a seu pai. Eu não me importo, mas a voz de Lúcio Malfoy foi subitamente dissolvida ao som crescente e uivante de outras vozes – vozes que Draco não conhecia. Vozes que gritavam de dor, afogadas em sangue, vozes das quais ele se lembrava por causa de seus sonhos, chorando de agonia... e uma voz masculina, a mais alta de todas, rouca e furiosa: _Você mentiu pra mim! Você mentiu pra mim!_

_Eu nunca menti pra você! _Uma voz feminina gritava sua resposta: _Você só acreditava nisso porque era nisso que você queria acreditar!_

_Você vai se arrepender de ter dito isso! Não pense que eu não vou te ferir. Ninguém pode te ferir como eu posso._

_NÃO! NÃO! _A mulher desconhecida estava berrando agora. _O que você fez com ele? Onde ele está?Salazar, o que você fez?_

Draco tapou as orelhas, mas a gritaria continuou dentro de sua cabeça, e pior que a gritaria era o terror, puro terror tomando conta dele como uma densa neblina negra. Dedos congelados de frio o agarraram, soltando suas mãos da vassoura, e empurrando-o para trás. Ele viu o mundo virar de ponta-cabeça, o céu junto aos seus pés, e então, ele viu tudo ficar preto.

* * *

- Harry? Harry! Está tudo bem? 

Harry olhou para cima e viu Rony olhando para ele com solicitude.

- Eu acho que sim. – respondeu, ciente de que deveria estar pálido e parecendo infeliz – Se eu não fosse tão entendido no assunto, eu juraria que havia dementadores por perto. – ele pousou sua vassoura, levou as mãos ao rosto, tirou seus óculos e esfregou os olhos.

Rony parou perto dele, e, um pouco depois, Gina fez o mesmo. Harry estremeceu.

- Está tão frio... – disse ele.

Rony balançou sua cabeça.

- Não sinto nada.

- Nem eu. – Gina fez coro.

Harry colocou seus óculos e continuou:

- Provavelmente é porque... – ele parou de falar – Malfoy! – ele gritou – Você está bem?

Tanto Rony quanto Gina viraram-se para acompanhar a direção do olhar de Harry, bem a tempo de ver Draco, inclinado sobre sua Firebolt, como se estivesse prestes a vomitar, e cair para o lado. Enquanto o trio assistia à cena, horrorizado, Draco caiu pra valer, e sua vassoura logo depois dele. Gina ofegou, sua mão voou até sua boca, e virou-se para olhar para Harry – mas Harry já não estava mais lá. Apontando sua vassoura para o chão como se fosse fazer uma Finta de Wronski, mergulhou por entre as árvores, desaparecendo de vista.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Gina fez menção de ir atrás dele, mas Rony segurou-a pelo punho.

- Gina, não...

- Rony, precisamos segui-los...

- Sim, - ele disse pacientemente – Mas nenhum de nós é o Harry e nenhum de nós consegue voar como o Harry. Você acabaria morta.

Com a mão dele ainda agarrando seu braço, ele apontou sua vassoura para baixo, e ela o seguiu. Logo, percebeu o que seu irmão quisera dizer; as árvores eram tão densamente juntas que era necessário saber voar muito habilmente para que se pudesse desviar, sem bater, nem se prender nos galhos. Ela lembrou-se da velocidade com que Harry mergulhou para baixo, e estremeceu. _Por favor, faça com que ele esteja bem, _ela rezou.

_E Draco. Faça com que ele esteja bem também.

* * *

_

- Deixe-me te contar uma história – Salazar Slytherin disse.

Hermione viu seu rosto quando ele examinava cautelosamente a tapeçaria dos Quatro Grandes de Hogwarts pendurada na parede. Ela não sabia se ele estava olhando para Rowena ou para Godric, ou mesmo para o próprio retrato. Seus dentes estavam cerrados.

- Rowena – ele disse.

Sem saber se ele estava falando com ela, Hermione permaneceu imóvel.

- Nós crescemos juntos. – ele continuou – Eu a conheci desde que ela nasceu. Eu a vi em seu berço. Eu tinha cinco anos, então. Eu a conheci e a amei a cada momento de sua vida. Eu a vi crescer com poder e sabedoria. Eu próprio tinha pouco dom para magia, por falar nisso. Antes de completar quinze anos, eu era a vergonha da minha família. Foi quando eu contei a Rowena que a amava. E ela me disse que me amava também.

Slytherin começou a andar de um lado para o outro.

"Isso fez com que algo dentro de mim desabrochasse. Eu descobri que não apenas era capaz de usar a magia, como também tinha poderes e dons incomparáveis; eu era um Magid. Eu podia falar a língua de feras e animais, eu podia controlar o tempo, executar feitiços sem o uso de uma varinha. Mas só enquanto eu estava com Rowena."

Slytherin olhou para Hermione, com olhos tristes e cheios de ardor, e ela sentiu a mesma centelha de pena que sentira antes. _Eles cresceram juntos; se apaixonaram enquanto crianças. Assim como eu e Harry._

_Mas ele não é nem um pouco parecido com o Harry._

- Ela era a minha Fonte – ele continuou – Você provavelmente não sabe o que é isso. Isso é mágico e misterioso. Sem Rowena, eu tinha menos poderes que um bebê. Com Rowena ao meu lado, eu poderia ter dominado o mundo.

- Mas ela não queria que você dominasse o mundo, - Hermione afirmou vagarosamente, - queria?

- Eu fazia tudo o que ela me pedia – disse a voz rouca de Slytherin – Eu concordei em fundar a escola que ela queria fundar comigo. Eu deixei que ela chamasse Gryffindor e Hufflepuff para serem fundadores também, mesmo os dois sendo grandes tolos. Eu fiz o que podia para ficar cada vez mais poderoso... – ele fez um barulho que lembrava uma vaia – Eu recrutei jovens bruxos que possuíam força e ambição, e entre eles, procurei por um que pudesse ser uma Fonte para mim, como Rowena fora. Mas não havia ninguém, nunca houve alguém senão ela. E quanto mais eu precisava dela, mais ela se afastava de mim. Comecei a perceber como ela olhava para Godric. – ele parou de andar e olhou para Hermione com olhos furiosos – Ela olhava para ele como, quando éramos crianças, ela olhava para mim. Um trouxa imundo, era isso o que ele era. Eu sabia por que ela se voltou para ele. Tudo porque eu era fraco, porque sem ela, eu não podia executar nem um simples Feitiço Convocatório.

Hermione muito duvidava que esse fosse o motivo pelo qual Rowena havia parado de amar Slytherin, se ela tivesse mesmo parado, mas achou melhor manter a boca calada.

- Quando ela tirou seu amor de mim, eu perdi também o meu refluxo de força, e com isso, meu desespero só fez aumentar. Eu não podia suportar ser fraco; que ela poderia me ver tão fraco era intolerável para mim. Eu fiz tudo... tudo o que eu podia... para ficar mais poderoso...

- Você fez Magia Negra. – Hermione disse vagarosamente.

- Eu apelei aos poderes do inferno. – disse ele – Resolvi que não mais precisaria contar com ela, que fortificaria meus poderes, para que assim, eu pudesse enfrentar Godric sem precisar tê-la ao meu lado e que ela soubesse que eu podia ser poderoso sem ela. Eu invoquei os poderes do inferno, e eles me devolveram o que ela havia tomado de mim quando me deixou para ficar com o Godric.

- Ela deixou de ter amar porque você estava fazendo Magia Negra, não por causa do Godric! – Hermione disse rispidamente.

- _Ela deveria ter me amado de qualquer jeito!_ – ele gritou em sua voz de zumbido rouco – _Assim como eu a teria amado, independentemente de qualquer coisa que ela fizesse!_

Balançada pelo rancor da voz e do rosto de Slytherin, Hermione deu um passo para trás.

- Com o poder que ganhei, eu era invencível. – Slytherin continuou vagarosamente – Estava determinado a mostrar a ela que eu havia me transformado no maior bruxo do mundo. Eu criei exércitos de monstros; e exércitos de homens se desmanchavam enfrentando-os. Dominei raio e relâmpago; eu poderia ter partido a Terra ao meio, se quisesse. Mas eu não destruiria um mundo onde Rowena estivesse. Eu ainda a amava, mesmo depois de tudo o que ela fez para mim. Um dia, eu resolvi procurá-la para mostrar a ela o que eu havia feito de mim, ver seu orgulho por mim. Mas ela estava com o Godric; ela não me amava mais. Ela preferiu Godric a mim. Ela me mandou embora e pediu que os deixasse em paz.

Hermione olhou para o rosto dele, seguiu seus olhos até a tapeçaria, e repentinamente soube, sem sombra de dúvida, o que devia ter acontecido.

- Você o matou. – ela disse num chiado.

- Mas é claro que eu o matei!

Hermione estremeceu, um tanto porque, na cabeça dela, Godric Gryffindor parecia bastante com Harry.

- Ela deve ter te odiado. – Hermione disse com selvageria, e prosseguiu, com um suspiro – Ou você também a matou?

- Eu não a matei. – respondeu Slytherin, virando-se da tapeçaria – No final, eu não podia tirar a vida dela, mesmo depois de tudo o que ela tirou de mim. Eu não podia matá-la e, ainda assim, a minha própria vida não significava nada para mim. Eu me isolei, executei feitiços difíceis e perigosos. Feitiços que me asseguravam que eu ressuscitaria, ganharia poder novamente, quando houvesse uma nova Rowena no mundo, uma nova fonte para alimentar meu poder...

- Eu não sou a Rowena. – disse Hermione numa voz trêmula – Ela morreu há mil anos, assim como Godric, e assim como você também! Você não deveria ter ressuscitado!

Os olhos negros e vazios de Slytherin pousaram sobre ela por um momento. Parecia quase que ele ia sorrir.

- Mas eu voltei por você.

- O seu poder acabou quando Rowena deixou de te amar – Hermione disse, desesperada – Então, a Fonte tem que estar disposta a tanto!

- Verdade. – disse Slytherin.

- Bem, eu não estou disposta, e nada que você fizer vai me fazer sentir o contrário. Mesmo que você me torture...

- Rude e desnecessário. – disse Slytherin – E ineficaz. Torturar você provavelmente te partiria ao meio, mas não te faria condescende. Quando você se transformar em minha Fonte, será por amor.

- Amor? – repetiu Hermione, quase completamente cheia de náuseas – Isso é tão... repulsivo...

Nesse momento, ele sorriu e falou:

- Você se parece tanto com ela, e quando eu terminar com você, você será ela. Uma Rowena melhor do que a que eu tive, mais fiel e verdadeira. – ele ergueu sua cabeça e chamou, olhando além da cabeça dela – Rabicho!

Em poucos segundos, Rabicho estava a seu lado, sorrindo para Hermione, e com os olhos, que mais pareciam bolhas, faiscando.

- Já é hora, Mestre?

- Quase. – respondeu Slytherin – Leve-a de volta ao quarto e a tranque lá. Muito em breve, - ele continuou – muito em breve será a hora.

* * *

Voando quase completamente por instinto, Harry mergulhou, de algum modo – miraculosamente – conseguindo deixar de se chocar violentamente com galhos, ou batendo de cabeça numa árvore. Ele passou pelo último dos galhos, viu o chão se aproximar para encontrá-lo, e freou a sua Firebolt tão abruptamente que ele caiu dela, a trinta centímetros do chão, a vassoura caindo no chão logo depois dele. 

Ele levantou-se em poucos segundos, e olhou em volta; estava numa pequena clareira, no meio de árvores muito altas. Estava quase escuro lá; a escuridão era perfurada apenas por alguns raios de luz poeirenta, infiltrados em pequenas brechas por entre as folhas, mas os afiados olhos de apanhador de Harry rapidamente descobriram a vassoura quebrada de Draco, partida ao meio e no centro da clareira. E a vários metros dela, havia uma figura amontoada e escura no chão.

Harry sentiu algo estranhamente parecido com pânico. Talvez fosse pânico mesmo. Ele forçou seus pés a andarem, quase correndo pela clareira até a figura amarrotada de Draco. Quando chegou mais perto, viu o outro garoto deitado sobre as próprias costas, e por um momento, quando ele ajoelhou-se perto do outro e viu seus olhos abertos, teve certeza absoluta de que Draco estava morto.

Quando os olhos acinzentados viraram-se para ele, e Draco, com um suspiro engraçado e forçado disse:

- Beleza, Potter?

Alívio percorreu Harry como uma onda.

- Malfoy... você está bem?

- O vento me nocauteou, - respondeu Draco, tentando levantar-se com a ajuda de seus cotovelos até estremecer – E minha perna está quebrada.

- Quebrada? Você tem certeza? Está doendo? – perguntou Harry, sentindo que soava como uma avó preocupada, mas também ciente de que não conseguiria agir de modo diferente.

Draco o encarou.

- Não, estou me sentindo ótimo. – falou ele, arrastado – Eu estava esperando que você quebrasse o outro fêmur também. Dobrar a diversão.

_Ele realmente dificulta sentir pena dele, _Harry pensou, irritado. Porém, talvez, fosse exatamente esse o motivo.

- Eu ouvi a minha perna estalar - Draco acrescentou, com um sobressalto – Parecia uma vassoura quebrando.

- Por falar nisso, a sua vassoura quebrou no meio. – disse Harry.

Draco olhou para ele com uma expressão de completo e absoluto terror.

- Isso não é tão ruim. – disse Harry rapidamente – Você pode usar a mesma vassoura que um de nós até que...

- Potter, - disse Draco numa voz estrangulada. Ele tinha ficado da cor acinzentada do barro antes de ir para o forno – Olhe para trás.

E Harry virou-se. E gelou.

Eles estavam a uma boa distância, do lado oposto da clareira, mas não havia dúvidas de quem eram; vinte ou trinta criaturas de vestes e capuzes escuros, com quase quatro metros, pingando como veneno lento de fora das brechas das árvores para dentro da clareira. Aproximando-se.

Harry sentiu seu coração virar do lado do avesso.

_Dementadores._

Draco fez um barulho de sufocação; Harry virou-se novamente e viu que o garoto estava com as mãos no rosto e estava balançando e se revirando como um peixe na ponta de uma vara de pescar.

- Malfoy? – chamou Harry, num misto de admiração e temor, e então, a primeira onda de frio o atingiu, quase o derrubando em cima de Draco.

Ele inspirou com dificuldade, tentando limpar a o nevoeiro cinzento crescente em seu cérebro, e brigando violentamente com seus pés, virando-se e encarando os recém-chegados dementadores, tentando não vacilar mediante ao muro de frio congelante que eles traziam, e que parecia um iceberg.

Harry estava vagamente ciente da presença de Draco, que ainda fazia barulhos estrangulados atrás dele, quando ele pegou sua varinha com dedos que agora mais pareciam um feixe de galhos amarrados em seu punho. Os dementadores estavam no meio da clareira agora, aproximando-se dele como uma firme corrente de água venenosa. O fato de eles estarem em silêncio enquanto chegavam cada vez mais perto só serviu para aumentar o sentimento de estar preso num pesadelo, que Harry sentia.

Ele tentou manter sua mão, que tremia violentamente, firme, e nunca se sentiu tão incapaz de pensar em algo feliz como se sentia agora. Ele não conjurava um Patrono desde o seu terceiro ano, e as lembranças felizes que lhe serviram então – partidas de quadribol e vitórias nos campeonatos inter-casas – de repente pareciam muito pequenas e tolas. Ele concentrou-se em algo feliz e pensou, obviamente, em Hermione; nela contando-lhe que o amava, mas o problema era que isso agora lhe causava mais dor do que qualquer outra coisa. Concentrou-se em pensar em algo que não fosse espelhos, chuvas e beijos de Hermione, e repentinamente, pensou num dia, ao redor do lago, com a carta de Sirius na mão e observando Hermione e Draco rindo. E lembrou-se de que a risada deles fora tão contagiante que ele próprio riu, especialmente de Hermione, que normalmente já ria o bastante, mas raramente daquele jeito – raramente tanto e com tanta força que precisava sentar-se, raramente com tanta vivacidade e felicidade incontroláveis. Ele sentiu sua boca contorcer-se num sorriso e lembrou-se se como ela havia puxado-o para perto dela e afundado seu rosto no ombro dele, ainda rindo.

Ele ergueu sua varinha e ouviu a própria voz como se ela viesse de muito longe dizer:

- Expecto Patronum!

Sua varinha contraiu-se em sua mão e a familiar luz branco-prateada saiu de sua ponta. Tremendo de alívio, Harry caiu ajoelhado e a luz prateada transformou-se num cervo, cujos chifres assemelhavam-se a um raio bifurcado, que investia silenciosamente até os dementadores. Sob a luz pálida, o cervo prateado brilhava como uma nova lua, e os dementadores intimidaram-se com seu brilho, quase evaporando ao abrigarem-se à sombra das árvores. O cervo atirou-se até eles, virando-se na borda da clareira para Harry, que ergueu sua mão numa fraca saudação, e desapareceu, mergulhando na floresta em sua perseguição.

Ainda ajoelhado, Harry virou-se para ver Draco, que havia parado de se balançar, mas ainda tapava o rosto com as mãos, e disse:

- Eles se foram.

- Potter, - disse Draco, ainda com o rosto enterrado nas mãos – a espada...

- O que tem ela?

- Tire-a de mim. Por favor, tire-a de mim...

Harry segurou o cabo da espada, o qual Draco tinha preso em seu cinto (e que miraculosamente falhou em parti-lo ao meio durante a queda), e quase gritou. O toque nela causava um frio pavoroso, quase que como gelo. Ele rangeu seus dentes e fechou sua mão em volta do cabo, tirando-o de Draco. Ele sentiu o frio que ela irradiava com a força de unhas congeladas perfurando suas veias, e ainda assim, quando ele a ergueu com suas mãos, ele sentiu-se, de repente, poderoso.

Uma vozinha fria falou no fundo de sua cabeça.

_Harry Potter?_

A espada não estava mais fria; havia tomado a temperatura da pele dele. Parecia ser feita de sua própria carne, salvo pelo fato de ser mais resistente e mais homogênea.

_Harry, _disse a voz em sua cabeça novamente.

Harry soltou a espada e pulou para trás como se ela tivesse o queimado.

- Harry! – era a voz de Rony.

Harry seguiu a direção da voz com os olhos e viu Rony e Gina vindo na direção deles, pálidos e preocupados. Os dois estavam cobertos por folhas e haviam galhinhos nos cabelos de Gina – eles devem ter se prendido no meio das árvores. Os dois Weasley estavam segurando as suas vassouras.

- Harry... foram...?

- O feitiço Patrono. – respondeu Harry sucintamente – Dementadores.

Rony, que parecia estar cinza.

- Nós precisamos dar o fora daqui. – disse ele.

- A perna do Malfoy está quebrada. – disse Harry no mesmo tom sucinto.

Rony soltou sua vassoura e olhou de Harry para Draco, então, para Gina, e perguntou:

- Você pode concertar?

Ela balançou sua cabeça.

- A matéria do ano passado foi cortes e hematomas. Nada sobre ossos, então, eu prefiro não arriscar. Se eu cometer um erro, eu vou acabar deixando-o com dois ossos na perna ao invés de um só, ou deixá-lo torto, ou...

- Deixá-lo sem osso algum. – disse Harry, lembrando-se de Lockhart.

- Exatamente. – concordou Gina.

- Isso quer dizer não, então. – concluiu Rony – Certo. Harry, venha cá, preciso trocar uma palavrinha com você.

Harry foi atrás de Rony, seguindo-o até uma pequena distância, e olhando para ele interrogativamente. Rony estava com uma expressão resoluta, que algumas vezes significava algo de bom, e outras, não. Harry admirava a determinação de Rony, mas era difícil tirar alguma coisa da cabeça dele quando ele se determinava a fazê-la.

- Você está bem? – Rony perguntou, examinando Harry – Os dementadores e tudo o mais... você está bem?

- Estou bem. – foi a resposta de Harry, que para a surpresa do próprio, era verdade – Eles afetaram o Malfoy muito mais do que me afetaram.

- O que é muito estranho.

- Concordo. Mas não tenho certeza se isso quer dizer alguma coisa. Risque o que eu disse. Isso quer dizer alguma coisa, mas eu não sei o que é.

- Bem, você vai ter tempo para descobrir.

- E você quer dizer exatamente?

- Eu quero dizer exatamente que Gina e eu devemos ir buscar ajuda, e que você deve ficar aqui com o Malfoy. Nós não devemos deixá-lo aqui sozinho com uma perna quebrada, por mais que eu o odeie, e eu certamente não o deixaria sozinho com a Gina enquanto você e eu saíssemos...

- Mesmo com a perna quebrada? – Harry sorriu – Ele não ia conseguir pegar a Gina se ela corresse.

- E se ela não corresse?

- Você está paranóico. – disse Harry.

Em resposta, os olhos de Rony viraram-se, meio que apontando, para algo atrás dos ombros de Harry, que ao virar-se, viu Draco apoiado numa árvore, e Gina, solícita, ajoelhando-se perto dele.

- Isso não quer dizer nada. – disse Harry.

- Eu não vou deixá-la aqui brincando de enfermeira com o Malfoy. Porque... bem... porque...

- Porque brincar de enfermeira acaba fazendo com que brinquem também de aeromoça sacana?

- _Harry_! – exclamou um Rony indignado.

Harry balançou os braços.

- Você não é sensato nesse assunto.

Rony deu de ombros.

- Eu cresci aprendendo a odiar o nome Malfoy e a cuidar da minha irmã caçula. Então me diga o que eu deveria fazer?

* * *

- Está doendo agora? – Gina perguntou, aflita, tirando uma mecha de cabelos da frente de seus olhos. 

Ela estivera ajudando Draco a sentar-se apoiado contra o tronco de uma árvore. A perna quebrada dele estava esticada compactamente na frente dele, e ele segurava a espada de Slytherin no colo.

- Claro que está doendo. – respondeu Draco, irritado – A minha perna está quebrada, claro que dói! Ninguém aqui conhece algum feitiço analgésico? O que há de errado com vocês?

- Você conhece algum? – perguntou Gina bruscamente.

- Não – ele respondeu, sem nenhum traço de embaraço.

- Meu Deus, você é chato até de perna quebrada. – ela falou, mas não havia rancor em suas palavras – Olha, fique só sentado, está bem? – ela pôs a mão em seu ombro delicadamente e o fez recostar-se no tronco.

- Obrigado – ele agradeceu, fechando os olhos.

- Sem problemas. – ela respondeu ternamente, olhando para ele.

Por um lado, Gina estava feliz que ele estava de olhos fechados, assim poderia olhar para ele sem ter de desviar o olhar. Ele estava pálido, provavelmente devido à dor, o que fazia os lívidos cortes que os galhos haviam causado em seu rosto realçarem mais sua pele, assim como seus cílios, que eram grandes e escuros o suficiente para fazer Lilá Brown morrer de inveja.

- Não faça isso. – ele disse, sem abrir os olhos.

- Não faça o quê? – perguntou Gina, contraindo-se de culpa.

- Não olhe para mim, isso me deixa nervoso. – ele abriu os olhos e estudou a expressão dela por um momento, depois os fechou novamente como se a visão dela lhe causasse dor, e disse terminantemente – Esqueça isso, não vai dar certo.

Gina ficou confusa.

- O que não vai dar certo?

Ele suspirou.

- Eu sei o que você está pensando. – ele disse – A mesma coisa que você estava pensando ontem à noite. "Ei, olha o Malfoy! Bonitinho, indefeso e legalzinho. Ele não é malvado; ele só está magoado e amargurado. Tudo o que ele precisa é de amor e então, estará curado." Bom, adivinha só? – ele continuou, indiferente á expressão de horror estampada no rosto dela – Eu não sou legal e também não preciso de amor e também não quero ser curado. Muito menos por você.

- Eu nunca... – crepitou Gina, sem palavras – Eu certamente não...

- Ótimo. – disse Draco – Ponha isso na cabeça. Porque se você quer arrumar um namorado legal, é melhor que continue com o que você tem agora: o Harry Potter imaginário.

Gina estava tão furiosa que queria bater nele. Mas ele estava com a perna quebrada, ela disse a si mesma. Não se pode bater em alguém que está com a perna quebrada. Ela queria dizer algo bastante detestável e cortante, algo realmente perverso. Ela queria dizer a ele que _não era de se espantar que seu próprio pai não o quisesse_, ou que _antes um Harry Potter imaginário do que um Draco Malfoy de carne e osso, qualquer dúvida, pergunte à Hermione._

Mas ela não poderia.

Ao invés disso, ela disse, no tom mais tranqüilo que conseguiu arranjar:

- Malfoy, você já _ouviu_ falar tato?

Ele abriu seus olhos e olhou para ela, que assustou-se ao ver o quanto as pupilas dele estavam dilatadas. Ela não sabia se isso ocorrera devido ao choque ou à dor. Suas íris pareciam negras, rodeadas apenas por um finíssimo anel azul acinzentado.

- Tato é o mesmo que mentir, pra gente grande. – ele disse num tom igual ao dela.

- Esse é um dos famosos provérbios do seu pai?

- Não. – ele disse - Esse fui eu mesmo que fiz.

* * *

- Gaitas de foles. – disse Sirius, com firmeza no tom de voz. 

Narcisa balançou sua cabeça, sem tirar os olhos da revista de noivas que lia.

- Nada de gaitas de foles. – ela retrucou, pegando um travesseiro e colocando atrás de sua cabeça.

Ela estava sentada na cama do quarto de hotel em que eles dormiam, rodeada por recortes de revistas, livros, e pedaços de papel, nos quais ela havia feito rascunhos de possíveis convites de casamento.

- Eu sou escocês. – insistiu Sirius – Eu quero um casamento à escocesa!

A boca de Narcisa se contorceu num sorriso, ainda assim, ela não tirou os olhos da revista.

- Eu te disse que você poderia ir de saia, se quisesse. – ela começou.

- Kilt. – Sirius corrigiu-a, mas foi ignorado.

- E francamente, eu estou pouco me lixando se você quiser usar também suspensórios e salto-alto para combinar. E eu também te disse que podemos servir carneiro, e se você quiser passar a tarde inteira se balançando numa casinha no quintal, isso também está ótimo. Mas eu não posso submeter os meus amigos e entes queridos à música de gaita de foles! Pense no que o Draco iria dizer.

- Pense no que ele vai dizer quando você contar a ele que ele vai ter que vestir aquele terno que você comprou.

- Aquele terno é bonito. – disse Narcisa, que estava sorrindo completamente agora, e dessa vez, ela olhou para ele e sorriu, recebendo um sorriso de retribuição.

Assim como o do filho, o cabelo de Narcisa ficava mais claro com o efeito do sol, e agora estava caído sobre seus ombros, branco da cor do sal. Ela estava igualzinha a como costumava ser na época da escola, ele pensou. E ela era muito parecida com Draco, exceto pelas curvas de seu rosto, que era mais redondo que o dele, e seu queixo, menos pontudo, mas os olhos acinzentados que se inclinavam nas bordas eram iguais.

- Ele vai odiar isso. – afirmou Sirius.

- Você não sabe disso!

- Eu sei disso.

Narcisa revirou seus olhos.

- Você deve parar de pensar que o Draco é uma cópia exata de você na idade dele, Sirius. – ela disse – Concordo que você teria odiado o terno, mas o Draco gosta de se vestir bem, sempre gostou e...

- E eu aposto com você cinqüenta galeões que ele põe fogo nesse terno antes de concordar em vesti-lo.

Narcisa ficou muito interessada em sua revista, de repente.

- Você não quer apostar, não é mesmo? – Sirius sorriu – Que tal, se eu ganhar a aposta, tocamos gaita de foles?

- Nada de gaita de foles. – Narcisa disse numa voz abafada.

- Ou gaita de foles ou vai ter derramamento sangue! – exclamou Sirius.

- Se tiver, vai parecer muito com o meu último casamento. – disse Narcisa, com um sorriso malicioso.

Quando ela sorria desse jeito, Sirius pensou, ela ficava muito parecida com o filho.

- Hã... – disse uma voz que não era nem de Narcisa nem de Sirius e que vinha de um canto do aposento. Tanto Sirius quanto Narcisa pularam em sobressalto – Eu sinto interromper, mas...

Sirius levantou-se e olhou para a lareira.

- Remo?

- Eu sinto muito. – repetiu um Lupin triste, cujos ombros e cabeça eram visíveis na lareira ornamental do canto do quarto – Eu não iria incomodar vocês se não fosse importante. – seus olhos foram até a cama – Me desculpe, Narcisa.

Ela largou as revistas e olhou aflitamente de Lupin para Sirius.

- Está tudo bem?

- Harry. – disse Sirius, ajoelhando-se para perto da lareira – Aconteceu alguma coisa com o Harry?

- Ele foi embora. – disse Lupin gravemente, e sentiu-se ainda mais culpado ao ver Sirius empalidecer.

- Embora?

- Ele foi embora, a vassoura dele sumiu, a minha sala está destruída, e a espada da qual eu lhe falei, ela sumiu também.

- Draco – Narcisa falou rápido – Você perguntou a ele onde Harry está?

- Não posso. – respondeu Lupin – Ele também sumiu.

Narcisa ficou tão pálida quanto Sirius havia ficado.

- Então, eles estão juntos. – disse Sirius – Você tem certeza de que foram eles que destruíram a sua sala?

- Absoluta. – disse Lupin – Lembra daquele globo que você me deu? Aquele com a ninfa ruiva dentro? Bem, ela viu quando eles entraram. Eles pegaram alguns ingredientes meus – um orbe de Thessala e mais algumas coisas. E levaram a espada também. – ele estremeceu – Eles quebraram a caixa em que eu a coloquei. Era de Adamantina e eu não tenho idéia de como eles fizeram isso, pois eu não conseguiria fazê-lo.

- Eles são Magids. – disse Sirius com a voz rouca.

- Eles são crianças. – disse Narcisa, levantando-se – Eles levaram a espada, o que isso significa? Eles vão se machucar?

- Sinceramente, eu não sei. – respondeu Lupin – Eu estive pesquisando nos meus livros o dia inteiro em busca de maiores informações, de alguma idéia do que pode ter acontecido. Não achei nada além de profecias vagas. – ele esfregou os olhos com a parte de trás de suas mãos e Sirius viu que seus dedos estavam sujos de tinta – Mas se você está me perguntando se é possível que eles venham a se ferir por causa da espada, a resposta é sim. Sim, eles devem estar em perigo.

- Nós estamos voltando para casa. - disse Sirius – Agora mesmo.

Os ombros de Lupin cederam em alívio.

- Obrigado, Almofadinhas.

- Isso não tem nada a ver com isso. – retrucou Sirius, olhando aflito para Lupin – Estamos falando de Harry. Minha responsabilidade. E de Draco. Minha responsabilidade também. Eu deveria ter prestado mais atenção no que você me disse da última vez em que nos falamos, deles poderem estar em uma enrascada pior do que podíamos imaginar.

- Eu realmente não imaginei que isso pudesse acontecer. – disse um Lupin derrotado – Eu não tenho idéia do que eu vou dizer ao Dumbledore, eu não sei nem se ele sabe quais são as possibilidades de...

Sirius parecia ter acabado de ter uma idéia.

- Remo – ele interrompeu – Há quanto tempo você não vai pra Floresta Proibida?

- A... a Floresta? – perguntou Lupin, pálido – Meu Deus, há séculos.

- Se eu te disser aonde ir, você poderia – você poderia ir até lá por mim e encontrar-se com alguém que eu acho que poderia nos ajudar?

- Ir para a Floresta Proibida e encontrar-me com alguém por você? – Lupin repetiu, parecendo confuso.

- Eu iria te pedir isso se não fosse importante?

- Iria. – respondeu Lupin firmemente.

- Aluado...

- Está bem, está bem. – disse Lupin – O que você quer que eu faça?

* * *

- Pare com isso! – exclamou um Harry irritado – Isso é extremamente irritante! 

Ele olhou para Draco, que retribuiu com uma careta. Nas duas horas em que Rony e Gina haviam saído, Draco descobriu que, se ele deixasse a mão levantada com a palma virada para a espada de Slytherin, ela voava do chão até que ele a pudesse segurar. Isso o tinha comovido como um truque interessante, e ele não parava de jogar a espada para depois fazê-la saltar até ele, repetindo sempre o processo. Isso estava deixando Harry com dor de cabeça.

Por outro lado, Harry pensou, com uma ponta de culpa, a dor de uma perna quebrada devia ser horrível e mesmo assim, Draco ainda não tinha reclamado.

- Malfoy...

- O que é? – Draco perguntou, olhando para Harry.

- Quando os dementadores chegam perto de você, o que você ouve?

Draco apertou os olhos e encarou Harry.

- Música gospel – disse por fim – eu odeio música de igreja.

- Muito engraçado. Agora sério, o que você escuta?

Draco não conseguiu evitar um pequeno estremecimento.

- Coisas horríveis. – respondeu.

- Bom, se você parar de ficar brincando com essa sua espada, eu te ensino a se livrar deles.

Draco hesitou por um instante e, em seguida, colocou a espada cuidadosamente no chão perto de si. Ele olhou para Harry, que levantou-se de onde estava sentado, andou e sentou ao lado de Draco, tentando se lembrar exatamente como Lupin o havia ensinado a conjurar o Feitiço Patrono.

- Muito bem – disse Harry – Primeiro, você tem que pensar em uma lembrança feliz.

Draco piscou.

- Pensar em quê?

- Numa lembrança feliz. Isso é muito importante. A melhor recordação que você possa pensar, e você tem de se concentrar nela.

Draco fechou seus olhos e pensou. E pensou. Uma lembrança feliz. Quando ele tinha sido feliz? Certamente não com os seus pais. Nem na escola. Ele pensou no armário, de volta à Mansão Malfoy, quando estava trancado lá com Hermione comendo sapos de chocolate e se beijando. Pensou na noite em que impediu seu pai de matar Harry, e quando, mais tarde, ele havia deitado na grama com Hermione, Sirius e Harry em volta dele e Hermione lhe dizendo que ele havia sido maravilhoso e muito corajoso. Mas essas lembranças estavam agora ilustradas pelo fato de que atualmente, ele sabia que ela não o amava de verdade, e embora ele conhecesse e aceitasse o fato, mexer nessas recordações ainda dava uma pequena agonia dentro dele, como a dor mensageira de um dente quebrado.

Ele abriu seus olhos prateados e olhou para Harry.

- Eu não tenho nenhuma.

Harry parecia surpreso.

- O que você quer dizer?

- O que acabei de falar, eu não tenho uma lembrança feliz. – Draco deu de ombros – Não faça disso uma grande causa, Potter.

Harry estava espantado.

- Com certeza deve ter alguma.

- Bom, teve aquela vez quando a Sonserina ganhou o Campeonato entre as casas no meu primeiro ano. Ah, espere... você apareceu e acabou com essa, não foi? E nós nunca ganhamos uma partida contra você, então não adianta nada também. O que eu posso dizer? Você arruinou todas as lembranças felizes que eu podia ter.

Draco havia fechado seus olhos novamente. A presença invisível de Hermione sentou-se entre eles. E pela primeira vez em toda a sua vida, Harry sentiu uma ponta de culpa por ter sido bem sucedido em pontos que Draco não teve a mesma sorte.

- Vamos lá, Malfoy. – disse, hesitante – Quer dizer, você deve ter ganho alguma coisa. Talvez um concurso, qualquer coisa.

- Bom, teve aquela vez em que a minha mãe me inscreveu no Concurso do Garotinho Mais Lindo de Chipping Sodbury quando eu tinha 7 anos, e eu tive que vestir uma roupa que ela fez, e eu acabei de me dar conta de que nada nesse mundo vai me fazer te contar o resto dessa história, então, esquece. Não, Potter, eu nunca ganhei concurso algum. – Draco remexeu-se contra o tronco da árvore – Parece que você vai ter que pensar em outro feitiço.

- Não há outro feitiço, - disse Harry, quebrando a cabeça em busca de outra solução – Malfoy... – disse vagarosamente – como anda a sua imaginação?

- A minha o quê?

- A sua imaginação. Você pode imaginar uma lembrança feliz? Inventar alguma coisa? Uma fantasia.

- Uma daquelas coisas onde eu estou sentado no topo de uma pirâmide vestindo vestes do Deus do Sol e sendo mimado por sacerdotisas virgens e semi-nuas?

- Se isso vai te fazer feliz... – disse Harry, parecendo suspeitoso – Eu devo te lembrar, Malfoy, que nós estamos de felicidade aqui e não, hã...

- Certo. – disse Draco, abrindo seus olhos e sorrindo – Feliz. OK. – ele fechou seus olhos com força novamente e se concentrou.

Harry observou a luz da lua sobre o rosto de Draco, formando semi-círculos escuros sob os olhos dele, como efeito da sombra feita pelas folhas e pensou, "ele vai ser meu irmão. Meu irmão." Harry tentou fazer isso parecer real para si mesmo, mas não conseguiu.

- Pronto. – disse Draco, abrindo os olhos – Consegui uma.

- Mesmo? – perguntou Harry, curioso – Como é?

- Se eu te dissesse que minha fantasia envolve a Hermione, a tradução de "Brigadoon" por um quarteto de cordas, e um short luminoso, você ficaria bravo?

- Ficaria.

- Então, não pergunte. – retorquiu Draco.

Ele fez um esforço para sentar-se de coluna reta, e sem sentir, Harry ofereceu-lhe uma mão para ajudá-lo. Também sem sentir, Draco aceitou a mão e deixou Harry ajudá-lo a sentar-se direito.

- OK – disse ele – Estou pronto, vamos tentar o feitiço.

* * *

Eles praticaram o Feitiço Patrono por mais de uma hora, até que Draco conseguisse alcançar sua "lembrança feliz" tão claramente de modo que ela quase parecesse real para ele, e Harry começou a bocejar com tanta freqüência que Draco começou a sentir-se culpado. 

- Olha, Potter – disse – Se você quiser dormir um pouco, vá em frente.

- Mas o feitiço...

- Você não me adianta de nada desse jeito – continuou Draco – Você fica falando "Expecto Patroooooooooooooonum" – imitou um enorme bocejo.

- Eu não preciso dormir – disse Harry, teimoso – Eu só preciso deitar por um minuto.

- Então, deite. - Draco sorriu quando Harry deitou-se, afundando o rosto nos braços e caindo em sono profundo instantaneamente.

Draco o estudou por um instante, curioso, lembrando-se do garoto magricela e aparvalhado que conhecera havia seis anos na loja de vestes do Beco Diagonal. Havia olhado para Harry, visto seu cabelo bagunçado e óculos remendados e pensado, "bolsista, estuda por caridade". Quase havia ignorado o menino, mas alguma coisa fê-lo puxar assunto.

Havia alguma coisa em Harry que te impelia a prestar atenção nele; Draco não sabia exatamente o quê, mas de algum modo sabia que era isso, essa qualidade peculiar e indefinida, essa qualidade que ele, Draco, sempre invejara. Harry ainda a tinha mesmo quando estava exausto, mesmo quando estava dormindo, e de repente Draco pensou com um certo alívio que ele não mais invejava Harry desse jeito. Isso passara e agora, ao invés de odiar Harry por ter uma qualidade que faz com que as pessoas queriam ficar ao seu lado, ele queria ficar ao lado dele também. Ele era mais feliz quando Harry estava por perto – ele se sentia mais forte, melhor, mais saudável, uma versão mais satisfeita de si mesmo. Quando Harry não estava ele se sentia rabugento e irritadiço e como se tivesse perdido algo importante. Ele não tinha idéia do que isso significava – talvez significasse que ele e Harry estivessem se tornando amigos?

Que pensamento estranho.

Ele olhou para Harry de novo. Harry tinha se deslocado até ficar ao lado dele, sem dar realmente importância, e Draco, sem realmente pensar sobre isso, pegou e puxou o casaco de Harry até cobrir seus ombros, cobrindo-o contra o ar frio da noite. Harry se mexeu mas não acordou e com um suspiro Draco retirou sua mão. Olhou para a espada em seu colo, e depois, novamente olhou para cima. O vulto de algo se movendo no canto do seu olho chamou sua atenção. Olhou para Harry, que permanecia parado e quieto, e depois, com uma preocupação bastante distinta, virou-se e olhou atrás dele.

Dois olhos vermelhos com veias amarelas o observavam na escuridão.

Draco saltou com violência, e sentiu uma dor queimar em sua perna.

- Olá – disse o demônio. Meu Deus, pensou Draco logo que o demônio se aproximou. Olhou para os lados ferozmente, viu Harry ainda dormindo a sono solto, com o braço jogado no rosto.

Essa espada é maligna e eu não quero essa coisa perto de mim, Malfoy. Você vai acabar fazendo com que um de nós morra.

Draco voltou a olhar para o demônio, que ainda o observava com olhos vermelhos rodopiantes. Vou só... sentar bem reto, pensou. Talvez essa coisa vai pensar que eu não me incomodo me levantar.

Limpou a garganta, torcendo para que sua voz não soasse como um guincho.

- Você de novo – disse – você não devia aparecer desavisado desse jeito.

- Eu vim buscar a minha outra metade. – retorquiu o demônio, olhando para a espada no colo de Draco de um jeito que parecia desejo frustrado.

- Eu sabia que você ia dizer isso. – disse Draco.

- Por mil anos, eu a procurei, por mar, por terra e por...

- OK, OK – disse Draco, a dor em sua perna o deixando impaciente – Já ouvi isso antes. "Eu a procurei por mil anos, é a minha outra metade, eu sou um demônio malvado, me dê a espada"

Os olhos do demônio lampejaram.

- Você entendeu a essência da minha missão.

- Agora me corrija se eu estiver errado, - disse Draco, estendendo o braço, com a espada de Slytherin em punho e firme. O demônio arregalou seus olhos – Eu posso matar qualquer coisa com essa espada, não é mesmo? Humanos... monstros... – apontou a espada para o demônio, que pulou para trás – demônios...

- Você está me ameaçando? – perguntou o demônio numa voz sibilante.

- Então eu posso te ferir. – disse Draco, satisfeito.

- Você não pode ter certeza. – disse o demônio volúvel.

- Não... é só um tiro no escuro. O que é mais ou menos o que você vai ganhar no próximo minuto se não começar a ser mais prestativo.

O demônio arreganhou os dentes, mas deu um passo para trás.

- Há mil anos, - disse ferozmente – eu negociei meus poderes, sob a forma dessa espada, a um bruxo que barganhou com a minha gente. Ele usou essa espada para se tornar o maior bruxo do seu e de todos os tempos. Tudo isso era parte do pacto, mas estava escrito no contrato que ao final do prazo, ele teria de devolver a espada. – o demônio balançou sua cabeça – Ele nunca a devolveu, e sumiu do alcance desse mundo. Sumiu ainda em débito comigo! Ainda me devendo minha outra metade!

- Não acho – disse Draco – que ninguém que estava envolvido nessa transação foi prevenido o suficiente para pedir um recibo.

O demônio o encarou confuso.

- Foi o que eu pensei. – Draco suspirou.

- Essa espada não lhe servirá de nada – a criatura rosnou, fixando seus olhos parcialmente coloridos em Draco – Você não pode ser tão presunçoso a ponto de achar que pode dominar ou controlar essa espada, fazê-la servir a você. Certamente você viu em seus sonhos o que acontece àqueles que a usam sem sabedoria?

Draco podia sentir o cabo frio da espada em sua mão.

- Não. – mentiu – Não tive nenhum sonho.

O demônio se levantou e Draco segurou a espada com mais força, sem saber o que iria fazer se a criatura pulasse nele – não sabia como lutar enquanto estivesse sentado.

- Você não tem direito a essa espada. – o demônio resmungou – que direitos você acha que tem?

Draco refletiu por um momento e disse calmamente:

- Eu reivindico o direito de herança. Esta espada pertenceu ao meu pai, e ao pai do meu pai e assim por diante. Seu pacto não foi com a minha família, tampouco comigo. Sendo assim, não te devo absolutamente nada.

Por um tempo, o demônio permaneceu calado e Draco ficou desapontado. Havia pensado que tinha feito um ótimo discurso. Bastante Malfoy.

- Você está determinado a reter a espada. – disse o demônio, por fim – está decidido?

- Estou. – disse Draco.

O demônio deu de ombros.

- Certo – ele disse soando razoavelmente jovial – Fique com ela. Que te traga alegria.

E desapareceu.

Draco olhou horrorizado para o ponto onde o demônio deveria estar, se sentindo repentinamente bastante desconfortável. Pensou, meio que ao acaso, em algo que seu pai havia dito – um dos muitos conselhos utilíssimos de Lúcio Malfoy. Se uma tarefa difícil de repente fica muito fácil, alguém está armando contra você. Fique em alerta.

- Droga! – disse suavemente – Eu fiquei.

Seus olhos passearam pela clareira, procurando por algum sinal do demônio – será que ele voltaria? Será que ele voltaria com mais outros?

A clareira parecia bastante vazia, escura e silenciosa, e então, com o rabo do olho esquerdo, ele percebeu alguma coisa se movendo entre duas árvores. Sentiu suas mãos tremerem – isso estava ficando exagerado, muito exagerado.

Com a sensação de algo irreal, ele viu duas figuras de vestes e capuzes escuros aproximarem-se da clareira, silenciosamente. Tentou chamar por Harry, mas som algum saiu de sua garganta. Deixou a espada cair de sua mão, e pressionou suas costas com força contra o tronco da árvore.

A única coisa em que ele conseguia pensar era que precisava, de algum modo, levantar-se. Segurando o cabo da espada, ele a virou de cabeça para baixo e enterrou a ponta na terra. Então, vagarosamente, ele usou a espada como suporte para levantar-se, agonizante, tentando pôr a menor quantidade possível de peso sobre a perna quebrada. Pensou ter ouvido os ossos rangerem uns contra os outros, e sentiu sua mão tão melada de suor que esta quase escorregou do cabo. Mas agora, ele já estava de pé. Segurando com força o cabo da espada, com as costas apoiadas na árvore mantendo-o reto, mas ainda assim, em pé.

Abriu os olhos, e, entre atordoantes manchas coloridas dançando em seus olhos, ele viu os dois vultos chegando cada vez mais perto. Mais perto dele e de Harry, que ainda estava em sono profundo.

Draco puxou o ar por entre seus dentes, e tentou manter sua mente longe da clareira, da dor na perna, das mãos trêmulas, e bem concentrou-se em ficar feliz. Feliz, disse a si mesmo ferozmente, feliz. Fechou seus olhos e sentiu sua mão onde ela estava, sobre o cabo da espada. Estava muito frio sob a palma de sua mão, muito frio e muito cheio de poder. Seu batimento cardíaco diminuiu quando seu aperto no cabo ficou mais intenso, e quando ergueu sua mão esquerda, ela havia parado de tremer.

O mais concentrado possível em sua lembrança feliz, com os olhos fechados com força, ele gritou bem alto:

_- Expecto Patronum!_

Algo grande, algo branco platinado, saiu de seus dedos como um raio de luz no verão. A força do feitiço empurrou Draco para trás, e por um momento, tudo que ele viu ao cair no chão foi uma folha de luz branca cortada por manchas pretas de agonia.

_Minha perna... como dói, Meu Deus, como dói!_

- Harry... – tentou dizer, mas sua voz sumiu ao mesmo tempo em que o mundo todo parecia parar e desaparecer por um instante, tudo rodopiando e se tornando escuridão atrás de seus olhos.

_Não vou desmaiar. De jeito nenhum._

Forçou seus olhos a ficarem abertos, e viu três rostos muito pálidos olhando para ele. Harry, Rony e Gina, todos eles brancos de choque e surpresa. Fez força para se apoiar nos próprios cotovelos.

- Os dementadores...

- Malfoy, - disse Harry, esticando a mão para encostá-la no peito do rapaz, fazendo-o deitar-se novamente – Não tinha nenhum dementador.

- Mas eu vi...

- Você viu o Rony e a Gina. – disse Harry, com algum divertimento em sua voz – Eu sinto muito.

Draco olhou de Rony e a Gina. Os dois assentiram.

- Droga! – exclamou, chateado.

- O feitiço foi legal, apesar de tudo. – disse Gina – E você estava bem assustador e tal, pelo menos até que você deu esse gritinho, caiu e desmaiou.

- Num exame mais apurado, você descobriria que foi um berro, não um gritinho. – disse Draco num olhar furtivo para ela – Vocês dois estão bem?

- O Feitiço Patronus serve para te defender do que seriam ameaças. – disse Harry – Rony e Gina não são ameaças, portanto o seu Patrono meio que... sumiu.

- E eu nem vi! – lamentou-se Draco – Foi maneiro?

- Foi. – o rosto cansado e poeirento de Harry se contorceu num sorriso – Parabéns, Malfoy. - disse – Seja lá qual foi a sua lembrança feliz, funcionou.

Draco estava muito cansado para retribuir o sorriso, mas disse:

- Sabe, Potter, na verdade, ela não envolve Hermione e um short luminoso, e...

- Eu sei. – Harry o interrompeu. Rony e Gina estavam com expressões extremamente curiosas agora. – Eu sei quando você só está querendo me encher o saco, Malfoy. OK. – acrescentou rapidamente, se lembrando da destruição do escritório de Lupin. – Na maior parte do tempo.

Gina estava fitando Draco, aflita.

- Você está tremendo. – disse ela.

- Tremer é um efeito colateral do medo. – disse Draco – Não se preocupe.

Harry olhou para Rony e perguntou:

- Você achou alguma coisa?

Rony balançou a cabeça.

- Nada. Absolutamente ninguém em quilômetros. Nenhuma cidade, nenhuma casa. Voltamos porque estava escurecendo. – trocou com Harry um olhar aflito – Eu estava pensando... – diminuiu o tom de voz – talvez nós pudéssemos fazer algum tipo de maca ou qualquer coisa assim. Pendurar entre vassouras. Não podemos ficar aqui, temos muito que fazer.

- Eu fico nervoso quando você fala de mim como se eu não estivesse aqui. – disse Draco petulante.

- Um problema facilmente resolvido. – disse Rony, agarrando Harry pela camisa e puxando-o para algum lugar uns metros distante, onde começaram a conversar em sussurros inaudíveis.

Draco se ergueu sobre seus cotovelos e olhou para Gina. Ela retribuiu o olhar, indiferente.

- Weasley... – começou, sendo interrompido por ela.

- Era um dragão. – disse.

- O quê? – Draco perguntou, assustado.

- O seu Patrono – disse ela imparcialmente – era um dragão. Prateado. Eu achei que você devia saber.

Draco abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas foi novamente interrompido, desta vez por um grito rouco de Rony e outro grito de surpresa de Harry. Ignorando a dor chamuscante em sua perna, ele se virou para ver o que estava acontecendo. Viu Rony e Harry com as varinhas em punho, e mais adiante, o vulto de um homem alto. Um estranho havia aparatado na clareira.

* * *

Lupin virou-se desconfortável no meio do arvoredo iluminado pela lua, com os ouvidos em alerta por algum barulho. Ele não vinha à Floresta Proibida fazia muitos anos, mas ela havia mudado surpreendentemente muito pouco e ele não teve problemas para seguir as instruções de Sirius. Obviamente, ele e Sirius já haviam passeado por aquelas trilhas em quatro patas quando crianças tantas vezes que já era de se esperar que as lembranças ainda estivessem frescas em sua memória. 

A Floresta, sendo um local selvagem, falava não somente a seus sentidos humanos, mas também a seus sentidos lupinos. Por entre o estreito corredor de árvores, ele sentiu mover pequenos animais – o deslizar de suas patinhas, o verde pálido de lampejo de olhos. Inspirou o ar fresco da noite e também os cheiros da floresta como mofo, musgo e bicho, de coisas crescendo e morrendo. Ele sabia que essa floresta não era o lar somente de cervos e veados, mas também de aranhas gigantescas, vampiros, hipogrifos, centauros e unicórnios, todos os tipos de criaturas mágicas, nenhuma delas causaria medo nele em sua forma licantrópica.

Como homem, porém – obviamente ele nunca fora um homem por completo, nunca fora um humano por completo. Portanto, não foi completamente o que pode ser chamado de uma surpresa o fato dele já ter percebido o centauro se aproximar muito antes deste se tornar visível, vindo do meio de árvores e chegando perto dele. Era um espécime macho, de aparência jovem (embora isso não signifique muita coisa), com cabelos louros quase-brancos e uma pelagem creme. O centauro carregava uma bolsa a tiracolo e ao se aproximar de Lupin, seus olhos estavam cheios de suspeitas.

- Você me convocou. – disse – Mas você não é Sirius Black.

- Sirius Black pediu que eu viesse. – disse Lupin rapidamente – Ele me disse que você deve-lhe um favor. Eu sou amigo dele e ele me mandou aqui para que o favor seja pago em nome dele.

As narinas do centauro balançaram.

- A sua espécie e a minha são velhas inimigas, lobisomem. – disse – Você deveria considerar um favor o fato de que eu não vou te pisotear até a morte. Se houvesse mais de nós aqui...

- Sim – disse Lupin – Onde estão os outros da sua espécie? Sirius me pediu para que chamasse por Ronin, e Bane...

- Eles se foram. – retorquiu o centauro com um riso rouco – Fugiram de medo, todos eles.

- Medo do quê?

- Medo daquele-que-ressurge. – disse o centauro. Ele apertou os olhos para a expressão vazia que Lupin estampava em seu rosto – Sem dúvida você sabe quem é. Sem dúvida você conhece aquele que criou sua raça e também os vampiros e veela há mil anos atrás.

Lupin sentiu o estômago despencar.

- Salazar Slytherin. – ele falou esbaforido. – Então ele realmente _voltou_!

- Ele está fraco agora, - falou o centauro. – Ele acabou de ressurgir. Ele ainda não possui os velhos poderes. Mas eles vão voltar é só uma questão de tempo. Nós vimos no movimento dos planetas, lemos isso nas inscrições antigas.

- Que inscrições antigas?

O centauro o ignorou.

- Agora ele só tem poder o suficiente para atrair sua cria até ele. Eles já deram início à jornada.

- Os dementadores. – disse Lupin – então é pra lá que eles foram.

O centauro levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Em breve, você mesmo sentirá os chamados, lobisomem. Onde estão os outros da sua espécie?

- Eu não ando freqüentemente com os outros do meu tipo – disse Lupin - Mas eu não senti nenhum chamado.

- Ainda não. – retorquiu o centauro.

- Mas já que ele está fraco... já que carece de seus antigos poderes...

- Ele carece de uma Fonte. – disse o centauro – Ele não pode fazer nada sem uma Fonte. Mas ele encontrará uma nova. Está escrito. E quando ele a encontrar...

- Uma Fonte? – Lupin interrompeu-o, perplexo.

O centauro suspirou.

- Eu não tenho tempo para instruir lobisomens ignorantes. – disse rispidamente – eu tenho a floresta inteira para manter em ordem, e estou sozinho. – mexeu na bolsa que carregava, pendurada no ombro, retirando um livro meio dilapidado. Entregou-o a Lupin, que o pegou, pensativo, e ficou pasmo. – Leia isso – disse o centauro - e saberá tudo que eu sei.

- Esse livro – disse Lupin olhando fixamente para o objeto - irá nos ajudar?

O centauro riu, sem alegria.

- Nada irá te ajudar. – disse, virou-se e pôs-se a galopar.

Lupin o observou partir e olhou para o livro. Sabia que devia deixar a floresta o mais rápido possível, mas não pôde se conter: abriu o livro com dedos frenéticos e fitou as páginas.

Elas estavam cheias de caracteres incompreensíveis. Se era uma língua, ele nunca a havia visto antes.

- Bosta! – praguejou Lupin, aborrecido.

* * *

- _Rony_? – exclamou o estranho, estupefato – Que diabos você está fazendo aqui? 

Rony deixou sua varinha cair.

- _Carlinhos_?

Houve um longo e chocante silêncio. Eventualmente, Harry teve a presença de espírito de levantar sua varinha

Lumos. – ele disse numa voz tremida.

Luz branca ascendeu da ponta da varinha, iluminando um Carlinhos assustado. Para Harry, ele não tinha mudado nada: estava vestido num couro bem pesado, um pouco queimado, como se tivesse escapado por um triz de ser torrado por fogo de dragão. Mas havia algo de diferente nele, a cara de susto que ele fez ao avistar seu irmão caçula.

- Rony? – perguntou novamente.

Rony fez um barulho parecido com um gorgolejo, parou, e tentou novamente:

- Eu... o que você está fazendo aqui, Carlinhos?

- Eu vim... eu vim aqui porque... havia um dragão aqui, não havia? – disse Carlinhos, olhando para com selvageria para os lados – Eu ouvi que havia um dragão bem aqui, então eu aparatei, eu o vi por um segundo, mas ele desapareceu... Rony, que diabos de brincadeira é essa? O que você está fazendo no meio dessa floresta, a quilômetros de distância de casa, caçando dragões? Você está louco?

Rony parecia furioso. Harry deu um passo adiante rapidamente.

- Não havia dragão nenhum, Carlinhos. – disse – Quer dizer... havia, mas não era de verdade. Foi um Patrono.

- Um o quê? – perguntou Carlinhos, fitando-os – Risque isso. – acrescentou apressadamente – Eu sei o que é um Patrono, mas por que você conjuraria um? – olhou para Harry – Harry, você...

- Não. – disse Harry com firmeza – O Patrono não era meu. – apontou a varinha iluminada para a árvore onde Draco estava encostado, com Gina ao lado – Era dele.

Carlinhos ficou boquiaberto, embora não estivesse olhando para Draco.

_- Gina?_

- Olá, Carlinhos! – cumprimentou Gina em voz baixa.

Carlinhos correu até a árvore, sentou-se ao lado de sua irmã caçula, a segurou pelos ombros e perguntou:

- Gina, você está se sentindo bem?

- Estou sim, Carlinhos, estou bem, foi só um arranhãozinho...

- Oh – disse Draco numa voz dolorida – Ei, por favor não sente na minha perna quebrada.

Carlinhos pulou para trás, e então olhou para Draco como se o visse pela primeira vez.

- Quem é você?

- Draco Malfoy.

- O filho de Lúcio Malfoy? – perguntou Carlinhos, chocado.

- Sou. – retorquiu um Draco rebelde.

- E aquele Patrono foi seu?

- Foi.

O rosto de Carlinhos se contorceu num sorriso quando ele disse:

- Aquele dragão estava demais.

- Eu não cheguei a ver. – disse Draco, ainda rebelde, embora um pouco menos.

Gina o interrompeu:

- A perna dele está quebrada, Carlinhos.

Carlinhos parou de sorrir.

- Como aconteceu?

- É uma longa história... – disse Rony, nervoso.

- Caí da vassoura. – disse Draco brevemente.

- Aparentemente não tão longa. – disse Carlinhos, ajoelhando-se perto de Draco – qual perna?

Draco apontou para a perna quebrada. Enquanto Rony, Harry e Gina observavam – Rony com surpresa; Harry e Gina com atenção – Carlinhos sacou sua varinha e tocou a ponta desta suavemente sobre a perna de Draco, pouco abaixo do joelho.

- Fratura exposta. – disse brevemente – Parece que você se empenhou bastante em machucar sua perna, jovem Malfoy. Quebrada e deslocada. É melhor que vocês venham comigo para o meu acampamento... não é muito longe daqui. Todos vocês. – olhou diretamente para Rony.

- Como? – perguntou Harry – O Malfoy não pode voar com a perna desse jeito.

Carlinhos tirou do bolso da camisa uma pequena caixa prateada, do tamanho de um maço de cigarros, que ele abriu, revelando uma pequena orbe de metal, do tamanho de uma bolinha de gude.

- É uma chave de portal. Nós todos temos uma.

- E quando chegarmos ao seu acampamento, você pode curar a perna do Malfoy? – perguntou Gina, ansiosa.

- Quando se trabalha com dragões, é comum lidar com ferimentos horrorosos. – disse Carlinhos jovialmente – Um dos nossos medibruxos pode dar um jeito nela. E enquanto isso, - olhou com severidade para Rony – você pode me contar exatamente como e por que veio parar aqui.

Hermione, que até então estivera apoiada contra a parede de pedra da torre, olhou para a porta quando esta se abria. Para sua surpresa, era Rabicho, e não Slytherin. Ele fechou a porta atrás de si e virou-se para encará-la, e ela percebeu que ele carregava um cálice de prata talhada, cujo conteúdo soltava fumaça.

Ela sentiu uma pontada fria no estômago.

- Olá, Hermione. – disse calmamente.

- O que você quer? – ela perguntou com rispidez e frieza.

- Eu simplesmente não entendo – ele disse numa voz desagradável. - como uma garota inteligente como você não aprendeu boas maneiras.

- Você sabe o que eu não entendo? – perguntou Hermione – Como Sirius e o pai do Harry conseguiram ser seus amigos em primeiro lugar. Você é nojento.

Ela pensou, embora não pudesse ter certeza, que o viu encolher-se. Um segundo depois, porém, o sorriso dele se alargou, e ele deu vários passos em direção a ela. Ela percebeu, com uma sensação horrível, que na mão em que Rabicho não segurava o cálice, ele portava sua varinha.

- Meu Mestre me deu permissão para te ferir. – disse – Só me dê um motivo para que eu faça isso.

Hermione ficou em silêncio.

- Quietinha agora, não é mesmo? – ele disse malicioso - Garganta seca? Tome isso. – estendeu o cálice a ela. – Beba um gole.

Ela olhou para o líquido vermelho que soltava bolhas e fumaça dentro do cálice prateado. Havia um cheiro muito forte, não que fosse ruim, era até bom, de rosas, limões e pão fresco.

- Não estou com sede. – ela disse com firmeza.

Rabicho sorriu e disse:

- Você que decide. – deu de ombros – Ou você bebe isso por bem, ou eu te coloco a Maldição Cruciatus até que você perca completamente o movimento de seus membros. Então, eu te forço a beber essa poção de qualquer jeito. Se você quiser ser idiota e corajosa, eu bato palmas. Porque eu estou realmente louco de vontade de te torturar.

* * *

Hermione podia sentir seu coração dando pancadas fortes em suas costelas. Lembrou-se de quando Lúcio usou a Maldição Cruciatus nela na Mansão Malfoy, tentando fazê-la contar-lhe onde o Harry estava... lembrou-se de como queria morrer naquele momento. Não era nada fácil de se esquecer.

Vagarosamente, ela estendeu a mão e deixou Rabicho entregar-lhe o cálice. Considerou deixá-lo cair no chão, mas Rabicho a fitava com uma expressão que parecia terrivelmente faminta. Ele estava desejando ardentemente machucá-la, era fácil perceber.

Encostou o cálice na boca e bebeu o conteúdo.

O gosto era de um açúcar amargo, doce e ardente. Tossiu, observando Rabicho examiná-la avarentamente enquanto ela engolia a poção.

O mundo pareceu parar a sua volta. Em algum lugar, Rabicho dava gargalhadas, mas Hermione mal podia escutá-lo. Um zumbido importunava seus ouvidos; parecia haver mil borboletas presas tentando sair de sua cabeça. Ela podia sentir a poção queimando até o estômago, como se ela tivesse engolido fogo ou luz pura; ela quase podia esperar que sua pele brilhasse como uma tocha. Estava horrorizada, e ao mesmo tempo, sentiu um prazer estranhamente vertiginoso e doentio, o que era quase pior.

- Isso é... – ela arfou – isso é veneno?

Rabicho gargalhou asperamente.

- De modo algum – disse, inclinando-se habilmente para pegar o cálice dos dedos trêmulos da garota – Isso, minha cara, é comumente chamado de poção do amor.

As pálpebras dela estavam tão pesadas que pareciam pedras, mas de algum modo, ela as manteve abertas para olhar para Rabicho com um horror obtuso.

- Poções do amor... não são de verdade... não funcionam...

- Ah, mas são sim, e funcionam sim. – retrucou Rabicho – Essa era uma das mais antigas. A utilização é obviamente ilegal. Prisão perpétua em Azkaban. – ele de ombros – mas isso não faz diferença.

- Não consigo... – disse Hermione – não consigo me manter acordada.

- Muito bem. – disse Rabicho numa voz melodiosa – A poção demora algumas horas para funcionar. Quando você acordar, você vai amar desesperada e incondicionalmente a primeira pessoa que vir. Eternamente. É magia negra. – sorriu, arreganhando seus dentes de rato – Não há nada igual a isso. Bons sonhos, anjinho. – acrescentou ao que Hermione desabou sobre o monte de palha – Quando acordar, o rosto de Salazar Slytherin será a primeira coisa que verá.

* * *

- Então... papai e mamãe fazem idéia de onde vocês estão? – perguntou Carlinhos olhando para Rony com um olhar tão aterrorizante que Harry ficou quase feliz por não ter irmãos mais velhos.

Quando chegaram ao acampamento, – que era mesmo um acampamento, cheio de barracas de todos os tamanhos, a maior parte das quais eram ocupadas pelos colegas de Carlinhos especialistas em dragões – a primeira coisa que Carlinhos fez foi chamar um monte de medibruxos, que prontamente levaram Draco para a barraca que aparentemente servia como enfermaria.

Isso deixava Harry, Rony e Gina sozinhos para ouvir a música. A música, no caso, era um Carlinhos Weasley extremamente irritado, que não queria nada além de mandar uma coruja imediatamente para seus pais para contar que Rony e Gina estavam, na verdade, não em casa, mas passeando por uma floresta distante com Harry e o filho de Lúcio Malfoy, sendo que estes dois últimos deveriam estar na escola.

- Carlinhos, não faça isso – suplicou Rony, desesperado – eles estão viajando no Distrito do Lago... eu não queria encher o saco deles.

Carlinhos balançou a cabeça.

- Você está tramando alguma coisa, Rony. – ele disse. - Lembre-se de que eu sou tão parente do Fred e do Jorge quanto você, eu conheço a expressão eu-estou-aprontando.

- Até parece que você nunca aprontou nada. – disse Rony, com raiva – E todas aquelas vezes quando eu era criança e você me fazia jurar segredo, eu nunca te delatei, nenhuma vez.

- Você ainda é uma criança, Rony. – disse Carlinhos – Sua segurança é minha responsabilidade. Sua e da Gina.

- Não fale de mim como se eu não estivesse aqui! – Gina protestou – E você está sendo extremamente injusto com o Rony.

Carlinhos parecia surpreso.

- Ele não é nem Fred nem Jorge, - ela gritou – quando o Rony faz alguma coisa, e porque ele tem seus motivos. Ele não corre riscos à toa. Muito menos o Harry!

- Papai e mamãe não ficariam nada contentes se...

Mas Gina interrompeu o sermão de Carlinhos com um sinal de mão.

- Eu lembro de quando você resolveu que trabalharia com dragões e a mamãe chorou por uma semana. – disse asperamente – Ela tinha certeza de que você ia ser morto. Eles não gostam do seu trabalho, nem do cabelo do Gui, nem do fato do Percy ser workaholic, mas eles confiam em nós, em todos nós, e especialmente no Rony. Por que você não faz o mesmo?

Carlinhos abriu a boca para retorquir, com cara de quem sabe que há uma brecha na lógica que acabou de ouvir, mas não sabe o que exatamente é.

- Gina...

- Apenas confie em nós, Carlinhos. – pediu ela.

Fatigado, Carlinhos esfregou seus olhos cansados. Então, suspirou e perguntou:

- Alguém quer vir conhecer os dragões? – ofereceu, um tanto abruptamente.

- Eu quero. – disseram Harry e Gina simultaneamente. Gina porque gostava mesmo de dragões, e Harry porque estava com a sensação de que esta era a melhor maneira de chegar no lado bom de Carlinhos.

Rony, ainda ameaçador, concordou relutantemente.

Eles seguiram Carlinhos pelo acampamento, trocando olhares inquietos pelo caminho. Apesar da oferta repentina de Carlinhos, eles ainda tinham a sensação de que ele estava com o humor apreensivo.

A vários metros de distância da última barraca, havia uma área do tamanho de cerca de dois campos de Quadribol, bastante iluminada, cercada por barreiras mágicas. Dentro desse espaço, havia vários dragões, nenhum deles tão grande quanto o Rabo-Córneo Húngaro que Harry enfrentara em seu quarto ano em Hogwarts. Harry pensou ter reconhecido um deles como um Focinho-Curto sueco. Carlinhos apontou para o dragão em e disse:

- Foi aquele dragão que me falou sobre o Patrono do Draco.

- Dragões falam? – perguntou Rony, surpreso.

- Bom, é preciso aprender dragonês para falar com eles, e não é lá muito recompensador – disse Carlinhos – Na maior parte das vezes, eles falam sobre os bons velhos tempos, quando aldeões deixavam garotas amarradas para eles comerem, ou então são reclamações sobre o fato deles não voarem mais com tanta freqüência, e sempre querem que digamos o quão bonitas são suas escamas. Porém – acrescentou – de vez em quando, eles têm alguma informação interessante. Como hoje.

- Nós te contamos. – disse Rony – Não era um dragão de verdade; era um Patrono.

- Me ajudou a encontrar vocês, não é verdade?

A cara de Rony parecia que ele não sabia se isso era uma boa coisa ou não.

- Olhem isso! – exclamou uma voz atrás deles. Era de Draco, que acabara de sair da barraca da enfermaria. Suas roupas estavam tão rasgadas e sujas como estiveram antes, mas os cortes e arranhões em seus braços tinham praticamente sumido, e sua perna, obviamente, já voltara ao normal, embora os medibruxos tiveram que cortar a parte abaixo do joelho do lado esquerdo de sua calça, presumidamente para alcançarem o osso quebrado. Draco, porém, não parecia ter se importado. Ele tinha uma expressão embevecida no rosto quando olhou para os dragões – Eles são fantásticos!

Carlinhos ficou repentinamente radiante.

- Não são?

- Não sei porquê nunca tivemos dragões em Trato com Criaturas Mágicas. – reclamou Draco, olhando para cima.

- Provavelmente pelo mesmo motivo que nunca tivemos aulas sobre feitiços claramente fatais nas aulas do Flitwick. – disse Rony num tom azedo – Grande taxa de mortalidade.

- Malfoy, - chamou Harry, curioso – aquele dragão está olhando para você!

Ele estava certo. O Focinho-Curto sueco azul estava com seus olhos do tamanho de pratos de jantar fixados em Draco, fitando-o com algo que podia ser chamado de carinho. Carlinhos ficou impressionado:

- Eu acho que ela gostou de você. Isso quase nunca acontece.

- Talvez ele tenha cheiro de comida. – murmurou Rony.

Draco se aproximou da barreira, o mais perto que ele conseguira, e olhou para o dragão, que retribuiu o olhar, emitindo uma fumaça de aparência alegre pelas narinas.

- Bom, eu vou... - disse Carlinhos, ainda impressionado, virando-se para Draco – você quer... você quer me ajudar a dar comida para eles mais tarde? Eu não pediria isso, mas é tão raro que eles se apeguem as pessoas... então, eu pensei...

Draco assentiu:

- Claro.

Carlinhos parecia emocionado. Enquanto Rony parecia ressentido, ele deu tapinhas nas costas de Draco fraternalmente e disse:

- Que bom. Muito bom mesmo! – então, parecendo se dar conta das roupas maltrapilhas de Draco pela primeira vez, disse apressadamente – Parece que eu vou ter que te emprestar algumas roupas.

- Calças. – disse Draco imediatamente – eu não gosto muito da idéia de ser o pioneiro na moda da calça de uma perna só, mesmo estando no meio do nada.

- Você pode ficar com algumas das minhas roupas antigas – disse Carlinhos amigavelmente – Venham comigo, todos vocês, vocês podem se lavar nas barracas.

- Só um minuto – disse Draco – eu quero dar uma palavrinha com o Harry.

- Nós vemos vocês lá. – disse Harry a Rony, que deu de ombros e saiu com Carlinhos e Gina.

Harry olhou para Draco, curioso, e perguntou:

- O que foi, Malfoy?

- Estamos bem perto – disse Draco numa voz fraca, porém animada – o Feitiço... desde que chegamos aqui ele começou a, não sei como dizer... _vibrar_. Nós não podemos estar a mais de uma hora de qualquer que seja o lugar onde a Hermione está.

Harry olhou para Draco com severidade ao perguntar:

- Você tem certeza?

Draco sorriu.

- Eu já te deixei na mão?

- Você quer realmente que eu responda isso?

- Como quiser. – disse Draco – Eu ainda estou certo. Eu acho que deveríamos ir imediatamente... bom, logo que eu conseguir roupas novas, mas relativamente logo. E eu acho que devemos levar conosco a menor quantidade de Weasleys possível.

Harry parecia abismado.

- Ir sem o Rony e a Gina? – perguntou.

Draco assentiu.

- Isso é ridículo, Malfoy. O que aconteceu com o princípio de que a força cresce com o número?

- Dois é um número. – retrucou Draco.

- Eu não vou a lugar algum sem o Rony. – disse Harry.

- Por que não? Você só vai se preocupar em protege-lo...

- Você não sabe nada sobre ele! – gritou Harry.

- E você acha que sabe?

- O que você quer dizer?

Draco olhou para ele com firmeza e disse:

- Nada se você não está a fim de escutar.

- Eu não o escuto quando ele fala mal de você – disse Harry – por que eu deveria escutar a você quando você fala mal dele?

Draco estava espantado. Provavelmente nunca lhe ocorreu que Harry pudesse defendê-lo.

- Eu estou de saco cheio de vocês dois falando mal um do outro. – disse Harry – Estou de saco cheio dessa briga idiota entre as suas famílias. Continue, se quiser, mas eu vou te ignorar.

- Claro. – disse Draco – Quando nada der certo, a sua cabeça grande cheia de má vontade em enxergar os fatos vai ser como um tapa na cara.

- Você não vai me deixar irritado. – disse Harry, indo embora – Não agora.

Draco foi atrás dele, ainda argumentativo:

- Muito bem, Potter, fuja...

- Eu não estou fugindo. Eu indo pra longe de uma conversa chata. E não funciona se você me seguir, então, dê o fora, Malfoy, vá encher o saco do Carlinhos. Pelo menos _ele_ gosta de você.

* * *

A barraca de Carlinhos era longe das outras, e, como muitas outras barracas de bruxo, era muito mais espaçosa por dentro do que parecia por fora. O interior era como um apartamento de solteiro bem organizado. A porta dava numa pequena cozinha, dentro da qual, Draco esperava enquanto Carlinhos lhe buscava algumas roupas. Ele podia ver outros aposentos que davam em um corredor estreito, cada um decorado com caprichados móveis de madeira cuja aparência era de que haviam sido feitos à mão. Sobre a lareira da cozinha, havia uma fotografia da família Weasley, acenando e sorrindo, e ao lado dela havia um espelho com moldura de prata quadrada.

Draco olhou para o espelho, estremecendo ao ver o quão sangrento, sujo e machucado ele estava.

- Mui-to interessante. – disse o espelho numa voz que era decididamente feminina, fazendo Draco pular – Muito promissor. Mal posso esperar para te ver tomando banho.

Carlinhos, que havia voltado ao quarto carregando uma pilha de roupas, resfolegou rindo.

- Deixe-o em paz, Audrey – disse duramente ao espelho – ele só tem dezesseis anos!

- Dezessete daqui a um mês. – disse Draco automaticamente, saindo de perto do espelho. Ele estava acostumado a espelhos falantes, mas não a espelhos tão francos.

- Aqui – disse Carlinhos, deixando as roupas que trouxera em cima da mesa – algumas roupas minhas, eu não sei se elas vão servir em você, mas... eu te trouxe algumas jaquetas antigas também, para o caso de você querer vir comigo alimentar os dragões. Eles realmente parecem gostar de você. Você já pensou em estudar dragões, depois de se formar? Você podia conseguir um estágio.

- Nunca pensei nisso. – disse Draco, sincero, tirando seu casaco e pegando as roupas que estavam sobre a mesa.

Carlinhos assobiou:

- Essa espada – ele disse - é muito bonita.

Draco olhou para a espada de Slytherin, que estava presa em seu cinto.

- Obrigado – disse – está na família há séculos.

- Posso ver? – pediu Carlinhos, estendendo uma mão.

Draco balançou a cabeça e disse, desapontado:

- Está encantada. Iria carbonizar os seus dedos.

- Bom, quem não encantaria uma espada dessas? – disse Carlinhos, fascinado – Mas – acrescentou – você está segurando-a da maneira errada. – riu da cara de Draco – Não há por que deixá-la pendurada no cinto desse jeito, ela vai ficar batendo na sua perna a cada passo que você der. Você deveria carregá-la atrás dos ombros, assim é só pegar quando precisar, sem que ela te atrapalhe.

- Você parece saber muito sobre o assunto. – disse Draco.

- Eu gosto de espadas – disse Carlinhos – tem um pouco a ver com o fato de eu gostar de dragões. Eu tenho bastante equipamento, posso te emprestar alguma coisa.

- Obrigado.

- Na verdade, - disse Carlinhos, pensativo – se você vai alimentar dragões, vai precisar de todo o equipamento certo. Espere um minuto, já volto.

* * *

- O seu irmão parece gostar do Malfoy. – disse Harry quando ele e Rony lavavam seus rostos sujos na barraca que Carlinhos lhes arranjara.

- Os dragões gostam do Malfoy, então o Carlinhos gosta dele. – disse Rony, dando de ombros – Ele gostaria até do Lorde das Trevas se ele se desse bem com Rabos-Córneos Húngaros. Pelo menos ele nos esqueceu um pouco.

Harry olhou para o seu reflexo no espelho sobre a pia. Ele havia tirado a maior parte da sujeira e do sangue com um esfregão de banho, revelando um rosto muito pálido e muito triste, cujos olhos verdes estavam manchados de exaustão. Recolocou seus óculos e se ajeitou, passando a mão pelo cabelo bagunçado.

- Anime-se, amorzinho – disse o espelho gentilmente – Nada é tão ruim assim.

Fora da barraca, eles encontraram Gina, que, como não estava tão imunda como os garotos, havia se lavado com muito mais rapidez. Seus cabelos ruivos caíam úmidos em seu rosto por terem sido lavados. Sorriu para Rony, depois olhou aflita para Harry, perguntando:

- Está melhor?

Harry deu de ombros.

- Só estou um pouco cansado.

Rony sorriu para sua irmã, e quando olhou para os lados, seus olhos se arregalaram de surpresa.

- Bom, olhem para o Malfoy. – disse.

Gina e Harry viraram-se para olhar para onde Rony apontava. Draco estava andando até eles pela clareira. Carlinhos havia lhe dado roupas bem parecidas com as suas próprias. Parecia ser a roupa padrão de quem lidava com dragões, se é que qualquer coisa que tivesse a ver com dragões podia ser considerada padrão. Sobre a própria camisa, Draco vestia a jaqueta de couro de dragão preto de Carlinhos, e uma calça de couro preta bem justa. Carlinhos também havia dado a Draco um par de firmes botas pretas, que eram um pouco grandes demais para ele, e um cinto preto com a fivela em forma de dragão. Contrastando com toda aquela cor preta, seus cabelos louros platinados e pele clara ficavam realçados. Ele parece mais velho, pensou Gina, e diferente, e só um pouquinho... perigoso.

- Céus! – exclamou Gina, sem tomar completamente ciência de que estava falando alto – O Malfoy está muito gostoso! – pôs a mão sobre a boca – Vocês ouviram eu dizer isso?

Rony assentiu.

- Meu Deus! – disse Gina, sem graça – Alguém me mate, pelo amor de Deus! Eu não quero mais viver.

Harry teve um ataque de risos.

- Gina, cale essa sua boca. – disse um Rony exasperado – Ele parece um idiota.

- Não, não parece! – disse Gina, pasma – ele parece... uma pintura que eu vi uma vez...

Harry teve outro ataque, dessa vez de nojo.

- Eu posso ver o letreiro no Tate – disse – Retrato da Vida com um Babaca de Calça Ridícula.

N/A: Tate é um museu na Inglaterra.

Gina o ignorou, e pôs a mão na boca quando Draco aproximou-se deles acenando. Quando os alcançou, ele olhou para ela, curioso, e perguntou:

- Alguma coisa de errado?

Gina guinchou, virou-se, e escapou na direção oposta.

Draco olhou curioso para Rony e perguntou:

- O que há com ela?

- Couro. – respondeu Harry, olhando para Gina correndo com uma expressão que misturava diversão e surpresa – Ela odeia couro, é vegetariana.

Draco revirou os olhos.

- É pele de dragão. – disse – Tirada de dragões depois de mortos, eu devo acrescentar. Dragões são valiosos demais para serem mortos por couro.

Rony fez um barulho abafado.

- Vocês querem que eu vá dizer isso a ela? – perguntou Draco, exasperado.

- Não precisa. – disse Rony – Ela quer ficar sozinha, com seu, hã...

- Vegetarianismo. – disse Harry.

Draco olhou para eles imparcialmente e disse:

- Vocês são os dois piores mentirosos que eu já vi. E eu incluo Neville Longbottom nessa lista.

- Então você sabe que eu não estou mentindo quando digo que você está ridículo. – disse Rony – Calça de couro, Malfoy?

- Pele de dragão retarda queimaduras e é extremamente útil. – disse Draco, empinando o nariz – Além de que eu fico realmente gostoso nelas.

- Náuseas... – falou Rony fraco – Começando a... se manifestar. Vou... vomitar num balde!

- _Você_ não tem estilo! – disse Draco friamente para Rony e virou para Harry – Você acha que eu to gostoso, não acha?

- Não tem absolutamente nenhum jeito deu responder isso e não ter pelo menos uma pessoa brava comigo. – disse Harry diplomático.

Draco sorriu convencido.

- Você tem medo do seu amor por mim. – falou ele. – Eu entendo.

Harry revirou os olhos.

- Acho que eu vou precisar daquele balde quando você terminar, Rony.

- Parem com isso, vocês! – disse Carlinhos atrás deles, sorrindo. – Draco vai me ajudar a alimentar os dragões.

- Não, ele não vai te ajudar coisa nenhuma. – disse Rony com firmeza – Nós temos que ir. Agora. Se você quiser ficar para dar comida aos dragões, Malfoy, problema seu. Só nos dê o Feitiço que iremos sem você.

Carlinhos olhou de Draco para Rony e Harry. Abriu sua boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas fosse o que fosse, ele se calou ao olhar para a expressão que Harry fez.

- Certo. – concordou – Eu não sei o que vocês estão tramando. Rony, eu vou pôr um Feitiço Rastreador em você. Se não voltar em três horas, eu vou aparatar para onde quer que vocês estejam. Está claro?

Rony assentiu.

- Claro.

- E a Gina fica aqui. – acrescentou Carlinhos.

- Ela não vai gostar nada, nada disso. – disse Harry.

- Não me importa. – disse Carlinhos com um fraco sorriso – Já vou ter problemas o suficiente se a mamãe souber que eu deixei o Rony sair para fazer Deus-sabe-o-quê com vocês. Acrescente a Gina, e eu nunca mais vou poder voltar pra casa.

* * *

_Eu não vou dormir, não vou._

Hermione deitava sobre a palha no quarto da torre onde Rabicho a havia deixado. Assim que ele deixou o quarto, ela começou a murmurar sob sua respiração, repetindo um Feitiço Despertador, que ela usava de vez em quando para estudar até tarde. Vagarosamente, muito vagarosamente, a névoa em seu cérebro começou a diminuir, as cores dançantes atrás de suas pálpebras haviam desaparecido, e ela não sentia mais que corria o risco de cair inconsciente. Ela teria gostado de pensar que uma vez que houvesse domado o feitiço para dormir, a poção do amor não teria mais efeito, mas ela tinha poucas esperanças de que isso seria verdade.

Para evitar que entrasse em pânico, ela tentou pensar em coisas agradáveis, coisas que a haviam feito feliz. Fechou seus olhos com força, pensou em seus pais, na escola, nas visitas a Hogsmeade com Rony e Harry, e depois, só em Harry. Os momentos mais felizes de sua vida foram as últimas duas semanas com Harry na escola. Mais do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo, ela queria ouvir a voz de Harry novamente. Ela imaginou-o em sua mente, lembrou-se da última semana de aula, sentiu sua cabeça espremer a lembrança, como se a pressão de querer pudesse fazê-la real.

Harry estava sorrindo para ela, segurando sua mão, e a puxando para um corredor fora do salão comunal da Grifinória. _Harry, eu tenho dever de casa, _protestou, rindo. _Harry, você não pode usar o Mapa do Maroto só para procurar armários pouco usados para nos agarrarmos!_

Harry riu, _Por que não?_ Consultou o Mapa. _Que tal esse armário? É um ótimo armário._

_Harry, todos os armários são praticamente iguais._

_Não-não. Esse é especial. _Ele a pegou no colo e a carregou até o armário, colocando-a no chão cuidadosamente e chutando a porta para que fechasse. _Muito bem, aqui estamos. Armário legal, não é?_

_Harry... estamos aqui por algum motivo?_

_Nós tivemos provas a semana inteira e eu sinto que tudo o que eu fiz foi estudar e arrumar minhas coisas e fazer tudo aquilo que eu não queria. Eu quase não te vi. Eu acho que tudo o que eu queria era ficar sozinho contigo. Eu não me importo se a gente não fizer nada. Eu só quero olhar para você._

_Bom, eu não fico dentro de armários só para me divertir._

_O que você está tentando dizer?_

_Estou tentando dizer que é melhor você me beijar logo, Harry Potter, ou então, eu vou pôr o Feitiço da Perna Presa em você e vou te deixar aqui até que o Filch te encontre._

Harry jogou o mapa para o alto, deliciado. _Finalmente alguma coisa que eu quero fazer!_

Seus dedos, pressionados com força contra os seus olhos, não conseguiam impedir as lágrimas de caírem. Harry parecia estar a milhões de léguas de distância; o mundo todo parecia estar a milhões de léguas de distância, como se tudo tivesse acontecido há mil anos, não há duas semanas.

* * *

Draco estava certo; eles estavam muito perto. Eles voavam havia menos de quarenta e cinco minutos (Draco de volta em sua Firebolt a qual o amigo de Carlinhos havia concertado com vários feitiços e Fita mágica) quando Draco fez um gesto para indicar a Harry e Rony que podiam descer.

Eles se acharam sobre o que devia ter sido uma enorme clareira, embora agora estivesse cheia de árvores. Os muros em ruína que Draco havia visto quando segurou o Feitiço Essencial aparecia sombriamente na frente deles; dentro dos muros, meio ocultos pelas sombras, ele havia reconhecido a torre e os jardins mal-cuidados que a circundavam quando eles baixavam vôo.

Estava úmido, sombrio e lúgubre sob as árvores. Harry, Draco e Rony se entreolharam, inquietos.

- Acho que devemos escalar os muros. – disse Harry por fim.

- Podíamos voar por cima. – sugeriu Rony.

- Muito visível. – disse Draco – É como marchar pela porta da frente.

- E se nós... – Rony começou.

Ele foi interrompido por um barulho repentino que veio do lado oposto do muro – um barulho que parecia música. Harry, com um solavanco no coração, achou que fosse música de fênix. Tinha a mesma doçura etérea, mas quando ele a ouviu de fato, deu-se conta de que era mais alta e ainda mais penetrante, e parecia levá-lo adiante, adiante... até o muro.

- Ei! – reclamou Draco, olhando para Harry e Rony, que tinham se atirado ao muro e pareciam estar tentando escalá-lo. Esticando os braços, agarrou os dois pela parte de trás das vestes e os puxou para baixo – Saiam daí! – gritou, desgrudando-os do muro. Por sorte, a canção estava começando a sumir. – Vocês dois!

Rony puxou suas vestes para longe da mão de Draco e falou, num rosnado:

- Sair de onde?

- Vocês estavam escalando o muro. – disse Draco.

- Não estávamos, não. – protestou Rony.

- Estávamos, sim. – admitiu Harry, cujas vestes ainda estavam sendo seguradas por Draco – O que foi aquilo, Malfoy?

- A canção? Aquilo foi música de veela. – disse Draco – Bonita, não é?

- Veela? – repetiu Rony, estarrecido.

- Parece que o lugar é protegido por veelas. – disse Draco – Uma idéia inteligente.

Rony deu uma risada e perguntou:

- O que elas poderiam fazer? Nos beijar até a morte?

Draco olhou para ele com repulsa.

- O que é? – resmungou Rony, irritado.

- Você não sabe nada sobre veelas, não é mesmo, Weasley? – disse Draco – Veelas de verdade vêem apenas dois sentidos em relação a homens: procriação... e comida.

- Comida? – estranhou Rony, parecendo tonto.

- Comida. – repetiu Draco, sorrindo – Eu li o diário da minha tataravó, certa vez. – disse – Havia uma passagem sobre um homem que a convidou para jantar, a coisa engraçada foi que ele não percebeu que ela achou que ele ia _ser_ o jantar. E ela foi pega de surpresa sem nenhuma faca de trinchar. Por sorte, ele tinha uma vasta coleção de canivetes, e como eu sei que ninguém está _amando_ esta história, vou calar minha boca agora mesmo. É suficiente dizer que veelas são perigosas. Elas são criaturas das trevas.

Harry parecia horrorizado quando murmurou:

- Lupin.

- Ah, Fleur é só um quarto veela. – disse Draco com equanimidade – O máximo que ela vai fazer é mordiscar a orelha dele.

- Eu podia ter ficado sem essa imagem. – disse Rony.

Mas Harry estava olhando para Draco.

- O que fazemos? – perguntou.

- Bom, - disse Draco – você pode tanto ir andando até lá para virar sopa de veela em dez minutos, ou pode esperar enquanto eu falo com elas.

- Você não vai ser comido? – perguntou Rony, soando bastante esperançoso.

- Eu sou parte veela. – disse Draco – Elas não vão me incomodar.

Harry o fitou.

- Tem certeza?

Draco respirou fundo e respondeu:

- Tenho. Você pode me ajudar a subir o muro?

Harry sacou sua varinha.

- Posso. – deu um passo para trás e apontou a varinha para Draco – Wingardium Leviosa!

Draco voou vagarosamente, e aterrissou no topo do muro, apoiado em suas mãos e joelhos. Olhou para Harry, que estava embaixo com a varinha em punho, os olhos verdes tensos e firmes.

- Malfoy! – disse Harry.

- Que foi?

- Você vai voltar, não vai?

- Eu vou voltar. – disse Draco, pulando para o outro lado do muro, que dava num jardim.

Assim que seus pés tocaram o chão, uma onda de ar frio, com cheio de poeira e pétalas de flores murchas, passou por ele. A luz ia desaparecendo, embora o sol ainda estivesse aparecendo no céu. Era como se uma cortina sombria tivesse caído sobre seus olhos, ele via fileiras empoeiradas de canteiros de flores, entremeadas com flores pálidas. À distância, ele podia ver o muro cinza assustador da torre.

Draco ainda podia escutar a música de veela, embora tudo estivesse um pouco indistinto, como se seus ouvidos estivessem tapados com algodão. Quando ele começou a andar, mesmo o barulho da suas botas sobre o cascalho vinha muito fraco a seus ouvidos. Tudo estava muito calmo, parecia não haver movimento algum – até que ele percebeu uma luz branca bruxuleante pelo canto de seus olhos, como percebendo vagamente a asa de uma borboleta branca, virou-se e as viu.

Elas apareceram, vindo dos cantos dos arbustos; brancas na escuridão, uma meia dúzia delas, altas, claras, lindas mulheres com cabelos longos que brilhavam como prata à meia-luz. Mesmo com todo a sua conversa, Draco nunca havia visto uma veela sangue-puro de tão perto. Sentiu como se um punho frio tivesse apertado seu coração, sentiu horror e admiração em doses iguais. Ficou parado enquanto elas se aproximaram – não parecia haver motivos para fugir.

Elas se aproximaram vagarosamente, sem pressa alguma – era difícil dizer quantas delas haviam de fato – elas pareciam se movimentar de um lado para o outro como borboletas. A mais alta de todas, que estava no centro do grupo, parecia andar mais rápido. Draco imaginou que ela fosse a chefe das veelas, e a suposição logo se tornou fato quando elas pararam de andar, a apenas trinta centímetros dele, e a veela mais alta fez um gesto que silenciou as demais.

- Você foi insensato ao vir aqui, humano. – disse a Draco, seus lábios vermelhos divididos pelos dentes muito brancos e afiados, olhando para ele.

- Olhe para mim. – disse Draco, tentando manter a voz firme – Eu pareço humano para você?

A veela pestanejou.

Uma vela disse, numa vozinha de brilhante:

- Ele não é tão feio quanto a maioria deles, não é?

- O cabelo dele é igual ao nosso. – disse outra.

- Eu estou terrivelmente faminta. – disse uma terceira, fazendo com que Draco pulasse uns trinta centímetros para trás.

- Só há um jeito de saber. – disse a chefe das veelas, dando um passo para perto de um Draco assustado, e beijando-o com força na boca.

Foi mais como ser pego por um furacão, ou por algum tipo de ocorrência metereológica do que qualquer beijo que ele já tinha experimentado ou imaginado antes. Pareceu-lhe que um vento devastador passou por sua cabeça, sentiu-se rodopiar, cegou-se por listras prateadas giratórias. Em algum lugar em seu cérebro, ele podia escutar Rony dizendo, _O que elas poderiam fazer? Nos beijar até a morte? _Um ponto para o Weasley, pensou, imaginando se iria desmaiar.

A veela o soltou, e a nauseante tempestade de rodopios e gemidos cessou abruptamente.

Ela sorriu, anunciando:

- Ele _é_ um de nós.

As outras veelas, guinchando deliciadas, pularam no pescoço dele como uma associação de tias malucas – mexendo nos cabelos dele, afagando a lapela de sua jaqueta, apertando qualquer pedaço de pele exposta que elas conseguiam alcançar...

- Ai! Quem me mordeu? – gritou Draco, indignado, tentando sem sucesso fugir das mãos delas.

_Não devem existir muitos homens parte-veela_, ele pensou ao dar um tapinha numa mão que tentava mexer na fivela de seu cinto. _Queria que alguém tivesse me DITO isso antes._

- Ei! Parem com isso! – a voz de Draco, grossa por dois anos inteiros, havia escolhido esse exato momento para subir várias oitavas – Tirem as mãos de mim! – guinchou advertidamente – Ai... isso não é mesmo necessário... larguem do meu cabelo! Se acalmem, pelo amor de Deus, tem muito Draco Malfoy aqui, vocês sabem...

Ele parou de falar quando as veelas soltaram e deram um passo para trás, silenciando-se de repente. A veela chefe olhou para ele, surpresa, e perguntou:

- Você é o Draco Malfoy?

Draco estava abismado. Claro, ele sempre sonhara que um dia ele seria tão famoso que a simples menção ao seu nome silenciaria uma sala cheia de gente. Ele simplesmente não tinha percebido que isso acabara de acontecer.

- Você devia nos ter avisado! – exclamou a veela chefe, soando indignada.

- Eu devia... o que? – Draco crepitou deselegantemente, mas as veelas, insolentes, já haviam começado a ir embora.

Draco olhou para elas, boquiaberto em choque. _Eu não faço a mínima idéia do que acabou de acontecer, _pensou. _Idéia alguma. Um dia, eu ainda descubro por que esse estardalhaço todo._

_Mas não agora._

Ele começou a andar de lado até os muros da torre, meio que esperando que uma veela fosse tentar impedi-lo. Mas nenhuma delas fez absolutamente nada. Elas pareciam ter esquecido até de que ele estava lá.

Continuou a andar até que não podia sequer mais vê-las. Então ele parou, se ajeitou, e olhou para os lados.

E sentiu seu coração bater de surpresa.

Havia reconhecido onde estava. A torre cinzenta com seus muros queimados e negros e árvores mortas – era isso que ele havia visto em sua mente quando usou o Feitiço Essencial. Devia estar muito perto de Hermione. Começou a andar mais rápido, animado, contornando o muro, e, quando viu de perto a familiar torre de paredes queimadas, ouviu a voz de Harry na sua cabeça, _Malfoy, você vai voltar, não vai?_

Draco começou a andar mais vagarosamente. Será que Harry quisera dizer voltar inteiro em um só pedaço? Ou será que ele quisera dizer para voltar depois que Draco tivesse se livrado das veelas, para poderem ir adiante juntos? Draco sabia, é claro. Sabia exatamente o que Harry quis dizer. Harry não iria querer ser deixado de lado em nada nesse resgate, ficaria ressentido se fosse abandonado para esperar do lado de fora do muro enquanto Draco ia buscar Hermione. Alguém por quem Draco não tinha nenhum direito de verdade.

_Eu devo voltar, _pensou. _Eu devo voltar para buscar o Harry e o Rony. _O rosto de Harry apareceu na frente de seus olhos repentinamente, lívido e ansioso como estivera pelos últimos dias.

_Ai!_

Ele havia topado com uma parede do castelo. Deu um passo para trás, massageando o cotovelo onde o havia batido e olhou para cima. Estava exatamente embaixo de um muro em ruínas, cujo lado norte estava escurecido como se tivesse pegado fogo. Sentiu a emoção e excitação do reconhecimento.

_Estou aqui._

Na metade do muro, ele podia ver uma janela retangular cheia de grades. Ele podia sentir o Feitiço em volta de seu pescoço, pulsando quente e frio contra sua pele. Ela estava lá; estava perto. Se ele fechasse os olhos, podia ver o rosto dela. Podia ver a si mesmo resgatando-a, vê-la olhando para ele, dizendo-lhe que ele foi fantástico, corajoso.

_Esqueça, _disse a si mesmo severamente, _ela escolheu o Harry. Ela também não vai ficar feliz em ser resgatada, especialmente por mim – ela é muito independente, ela não vai se atirar no meu pescoço e me dizer que eu fui corajoso. Ela provavelmente só vai me dar um chute no tornozelo._

_Você vai voltar, não vai?_ Dizia a voz de Harry na sua cabeça.

_O que importa o que ele quis dizer?_ Disse outra voz, mais aguda. _O Harry sempre tem que ser o herói. Ganha todos os jogos, fica com a garota. Sempre vai ser assim; nunca vai mudar. Ele ganhou a última batalha, isso não vai fazer muita diferença pra ele. Mas essa é a sua chance de mostrar que é melhor. Melhor ou ao menos tão bom quanto._

Ergueu sua mão, sem pensar, e apontou para a janela cheia de grades.

- _Accio_!

Fez-se um barulho violento, e as grades se libertaram da pedra e voaram até ele com tanta força que ele pulou para trás, deixando-as se espatifar barulhentamente na grama. Olhou para os lados com selvageria, mas os jardins estavam tão vazios quanto antes.

Agora suba, disse a si mesmo.

Ainda demorou bastante até que ele pudesse forçar seus pés a se mexerem.

* * *

Rabicho sorriu para si mesmo, satisfeito, quando ele abriu a porta de pedra e entrou no aposento circular. Estava exatamente como ele o havia deixado: escuro, palha por todos os lados, e Hermione, deitada inconsciente sobre sua cama de palha, sua mão servindo de travesseiro para sua bochecha. Ajoelhou-se perto dela, checando se os olhos dela estavam mesmo fechados, tirou um pedaço de pano do bolso e envolveu-o em volta dos olhos dela, amarrando com força. Não seria nada bom se ela visse alguém antes da pessoa que deveria ver. Se, pensou, era mesmo possível chamar Salazar Slytherin de pessoa.

Ele tinha acabado de se inclinar para ver se o laço atrás da cabeça dela estava bem feito quando percebeu movimento com o rabo do olho. Virou a cabeça, e para seu grande espanto, viu a mão de Hermione emergir de seu bolso – mas ela estivera inconsciente – com a sua varinha na mão.

Arfou involuntariamente, e viu a mão trêmula dela inclinar-se para apontar a varinha para ele.

- _Estupefaça_! – ela sibilou.

* * *

Por um segundo, Hermione achou que o feitiço não havia funcionado. Então, ela ouviu o baque quando Rabicho caiu no chão, aterrissando pesadamente sobre sua perna esquerda. Revoltada, ela sacudiu a perna violentamente para o lado, ainda com a varinha na mão, e ficou em pé com alguma dificuldade. Deu um passo para frente, e seu pé bateu em algo muito sólido e pesado – o corpo de Rabicho.

Sentindo náuseas, ela deu um passo cambaleante para trás, com as mãos esticadas atrás de si até que atingiu a parede. Começou a se guiar pelo tato na parede, os olhos bem fechados atrás da venda de olhos e os dedos tateando a pedra tosca. Seus ouvidos estavam alertas por qualquer som vindo de Rabicho, mas o aposento estava completamente silencioso.

Seus dedos acharam a madeira – bem mais macia – da porta, escorregaram por ela, e acharam a maçaneta. Ela tentou abrir, mas era inútil. Desesperada, ela sentiu o cadeado, agarrou-o, mas era impossível para seus dedos trêmulos entenderem a complexa configuração do metal sem vê-lo de fato. Por fim, ela desamarrou a venda, _Não vou olhar para trás, não vou, _viu o cadeado, torceu-o abruptamente e abriu a porta.

E viu Draco, espantado, do outro lado.

* * *

**Referências:**

"Não, é somente um tiro no escuro. O que é exatamente o que você vai levar se não começar a ser um pouquinho mais prestativo." – **Blackadder.**

"- É meio que uma longa história. – disse Rony, meio nervoso.

- Caí da minha vassoura. – resumiu Draco.

- Aparentemente não tão longa." – **eu não posso contar a quantidade de filmes e séries de TV que usam esse trecho, ou uma variante. Eu darei crédito à Buffy; Oz usa no episódio "Fases".

* * *

**


End file.
